It's all coming back to me now
by hanspan96
Summary: Sequel to 'Baby I'm a leavin' you: Finn and Rachel haven't seen each other in four years. But when Sam and Mercedes wedding brings them back into each other's lives can she escape Finn's attempts to win her back,or fall even more in-love then ever before?
1. Chapter 1

**Name: It's all coming back to me**

**Summary: Sequel to Baby I'm a leavin' you. Finn and Rachel haven't seen each other in four years and She liked it that way, but when Sam and Mercedes paradise wedding brings the pair back into each other's lives can she escape Finn's attempts to win her back, or fall even more in-love with him than ever.**

**It is sort of relevant to read the Baby I'm a leavin' you to know what I am talking about in some chapters, so if you haven't read it I suggest you do. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee!**

"A toast to the happy couple" Rachel's voice was full of happiness. Happiness that she didn't actually mean, it was all an act. As Mr. and Mrs. Puckerman sat at the table beside her, snuggling up in each other's arms, giant smiles on their faces, Rachel couldn't help but feel depressed. She had lost everything that mattered to her over six months prior, yet every morning she woke up feeling as though it had happened just the day before. The fact that she had a giant scar along her once beautiful body from where they stole her child from her made her want to cry every day. It hadn't just scared her physically, her heart and soul was affected in ways she couldn't describe. But what made everything worse, was seeing Finn sitting on Puck's side of the table, a loving smile placed on his lips as he looked up at her admiring the beauty in her voice, appearance and personality.

"A lot of people here will agree with me that these two haven't always gotten along, but I think that it is an amazing thing that after everything they went through in their younger years, here they are married, tied together forever and it's just amazing. I love you guys" Every applauded the tiny brunette as she sat back down into her chair, practically inhaling her wine, ignoring the look Santana sent her as she took the Latina's glass, downing its contents before she could even protest. Rachel's plan for tonight was to get drunk; hookup with one of Puck's work mates and forget about the past. It was pretty simple and she just hoped it was fool proof.

"You better get me another one" Santana said in a demanding voice, looking down at her friend with intimidating eyes. She didn't like people touching her stuff, especially her alcohol and Rachel had just gone against everything she had been told in high school, breaking every rule Santana had set. But the difference from high school and now was that back then she was too afraid of the consequences of not obeying, but now she just didn't care.

"I'll do it later. I'm gonna go dance with some hot men because I'm mingle and ready to single" By that very sentence all of her friends knew she was drunk, and they all knew that her drunk archetype had changed from needy girl drunk to one of the most common male drunks... 'Sexually accustomed'. She would flirt with everyone and everything. It was one of the worst in men, but when you see it in a woman you can never un-see it.

"How about we dance?" Brittany called out, looping her arm in Rachel's and leading her towards the dance floor, a giant smile on her face as Santana followed close behind, tapping her ass in the process. By the time they got to the dance floor the music had sped up and the three girls were completely ready to grind on each other, Rachel not caring that her two friends played for the same team because she knew they loved each other and wouldn't think too much from dancing like this with 'Berry'.

Mike had led Tina to the dance floor, Sam taking Mercedes just like they had at their prom, while Quinn and Puck had to force the rest of their bridal party down. As Rachel saw Finn approaching the dance floor with Abby on his arm, smiling up at him as though he was making all of her dreams come true, a frown formed on her brow. It made no sense to her as to why she was jealous of the two dancing together, but it made her move out from between the tall brunette and blonde and make her way over to a lost Barney who had no idea what to do. A smile broke out on her lips as she was grateful he wasn't like the stereotype for his nick name. He wasn't middle aged, over weight and an alcoholic. He was only twenty-seven, two years older than her and still young, in good shape and very muscular as a result of being a mechanic and most importantly he was single.

"Hey Barney" She spoke in a steady voice, taking his hand in hers with a giant smile. "Do you want to dance?" All the blonde man could do was nod, pulling her in closer and dancing along to the music. It wasn't as though they were grinding, it was just friendly dancing as they sort of slow danced, but faster, much faster. Every few minutes she would look over to Finn, noticing his jealous eyes, sending daggers at Barney, seeming as though all he wanted to do was kill him and didn't care if it sent him to jail.

"I really think purples your color" His words were soft and sweet in her ear as he played a little at her bridesmaids dress. As Barney's hands began to run along her dress she couldn't help but want to look over at Finn, but instead of him dancing there with Abby, she saw no one and immediately became frantic. What if Finn was off with Abby, falling in-love with her and finding a future? All of those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind as she saw a depressed Finn looking her way, tears ready to fall. But all she could do was smile at Barney and continue dancing. It didn't matter that her smile was fake, right? She could be happy if she really tried. She had to forget him, she had to. Even if it took her entire life time to get over him she would do it because they didn't belong together anymore, things were over between them and he had to learn that she wasn't coming back for him, never in a million years.

**-Glee-**

_Four years._

_So much has changed in my life during this time. I've had four birthdays and aged by four years. I've come back to Broadway where I belong, had several relationships that have led to nothing but heartbreak. I've started up the Jacobe foundation to help people in the world that don't have the money to see a doctor and now they can. I've made so many new friends and know so many amazing people. Back when my life was a complete mess I thought things couldn't get better, but now I know that it can, because it did. By saying that I am not stating that I have forgotten my daughter, because I will never forget her, she will always be in my heart and I know that even though she didn't get the chance to live she will still live on forever, in mine and her father's hearts because she was one of the best things to happen to us, but was wrongly stolen away. All I'm trying to say by this post is that when you hit rock bottom the only place you can go is up, and that's what I have done._

_So world, say hello to the new Rachel Berry... _

"So how's your timblr thingo going?" Jesse asked just as she pressed enter, putting her words out into the world.

"It's Tumblr and in one year I have gained almost a million followers, have posted ninety-nine posts, liked a thousand posts, re-blogged even more than that and heaps more. I can see how people become addicted to this." Her voice was full of happiness as her best friend sat down beside her on the couch, draping an arm over her shoulder, before placing a soft kiss to the top of her head.

"So are you packed for Mercedes and Sam's Paradise wedding?" The thought of seeing Finn again made her squirm. It was obvious he would be going, mainly because he was Sam's best man. The two had become close after Quinn and Puck's wedding, just like Sam and Mercedes. Just being there had made the two find the love they shared in high school all over again. You could say it was like a fairy tale, two people finding love with each other after being apart for so long.

"I don't know if I'm even going"

"You have to go, you're one of her bridesmaids for god sakes, it is a part of your duties to be at the wedding, gosh you should already know that since you were Quinn's maid of honor." The small brunette sent him a glare, tossing her lap top onto the table and storming off to her room, grabbing her suitcase in the process.

"Happy" She called out over her shoulder, bringing a winning smile to Jesse's face.

"Ecstatic" As she shoved her clothes into the large suitcase she couldn't help but feel like seeing Finn could be a good thing. Let him know that she was finally over him and ready to live the rest of her life, marry Barney who she loved just as much as him (At least that was what she told herself) and start a family. It seemed pretty simple, it had to be right? She had been dished up a crappy life, so it was only fair that she got a happy future, and even if it wasn't promised in her life contract, she would fight for it, and win it over in the end because she was one of the most deserving of it.

**-Glee-**

"I'm going to miss you Rachel, I can't believe you're leaving me here with Jesse for a week. Who's going to save my fish from his torment now?" The taller gay man pointedly glared at his partner. They would always have endless fights about the fish, Paul claiming that his little guppies, gold fish, black mollies and betta's were like his babies and he would report Jesse to child services, or at least the R.S.P.C.A, which then would always lead on to Jesse rolling his eyes and claiming that he only does it for his health.

"I'm sure your babies will be fine, especially because you always go ninja on him when he tries to even approach the fish" The two best friends shared a laugh as Paul mocked their hysteria, turning away to enter his bedroom, shouting a quick goodbye over his shoulder, only caring for his darling fish. "Well I guess this is it. I have to go" Rachel said as the two heard the loud honking of a car horn from the outside street. Quinn had always been impatient when traveling was concerned. She always liked to be extremely early, leaving everyone else bored out of their minds while waiting to board the plane. It was one of the things everyone really hated about her, but she couldn't seem to stop this pathological need.

"Have fun baby girl, and please try not to rip Finn a new one when you see him"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the thought. "I'll try my best not to" The two shared a smile, pulling each other into one another's arms, not wanting to let go, the thought of not seeing each other for a whole week taking over. "I'm really going to miss you Jesse" Tears began to fall from her eyes, collecting on her best friend's shirt.

"Oh honey, don't cry. It's just a week; you'll be back before you know it. Besides, do you think I'm not going to call you every night?" Jesse's eyes, stared happily into her's bringing a small smile to her face.

"I know you will" The loud car horn beeped again, ruining the moment completely. Rachel removed all evidence of tears from her face, and let go of Jesse. She knew Quinn was impatient, but the least she could do was be considerate of other people.

"Okay, so I will pick you up from the Airport next Wednesday, so don't get a ride with anyone else. I'm going to miss you so much little BB" The two shared a quick kiss before the pair walked towards the door of their apartment. It wasn't strange for anyone that knew them to see the pair kissing because everyone knew that they had a weird sort of friendship that people just understood. It was the kind of friendship where you loved them more than anyone in the world, and everyone else just knew their place. Paul hadn't really understood it when Rachel had first moved in and became mad at the both of them because he thought she was stealing his man. It had taken an intoxicated Paul and forceful Santana to explain this to the poor boy, but now there was never a problem. He knew how their friendship worked, but what he also knew was that he and Jesse shared a different type of love then he and Rachel. Their love was the "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" kind, while he and Rachel shared the "You are my best friend, but also my soul mate" sort of love. Quinn's loud horn erupted through the silence again, forcing Rachel to finally let go and make her way down the stairs.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Her blonde friend asked, Puck gave her a quick hug before taking her suitcase and placing it in the trunk.

"Sorry, I was just finishing up some important business." Her fellow Jew took the lap top bag from her shoulder and put it with her suit case, Quinn was still standing before her with arms crossed, angry that things weren't going to go as planned. This thought scared Rachel as she knew that when things didn't go Quinn Fabray's way, she would get super mad. It had been a complete shock to everyone when she hadn't turned out to be a complete Bridezilla, unlike Mercedes who freaked out over the tiniest of problems.

Barney stepped out from the car, smiling at his girlfriend who still found a way to look beautiful in a singlet top, Jeans and UGG boots. Sunglasses sat on her nose, covering the bags under her eyes. She had been dreaming of the car accident a lot over the past few years, causing her to always have a lack of sleep. She couldn't help it that in her mind everything was much more graphic, and every night one thing would always change and this one thing always had a way of scaring her. She would never admit to anyone that she was having these dreams, mainly because they would link it back to Finn and the unfinished business they had. Unfinished business she couldn't stand to deal with.

"Hey babe, I'm really going to miss you." His words were soft as he pulled her into his arms, kissing her lips for the last time until the next week. He was a really sweet guy who always wanted to make things special for her. Just like now, he held her in his arms, kissing her lips passionately like he would never see her again.

"I'll miss you too."

"Yeah, and we'll all miss the flight if you don't hurry up." Quinn called out from the drivers sat, Puck next to her with a giant smile at how pushy his wife could be. Camera flashes went off around them as Rachel leant in to kiss him one more time, not wanting to let go with the fear of having to see Finn sinking in. She knew that having Barney with her would make it just that little bit less scary, but he hadn't been invited and as a mechanic he wasn't paid all too well, and was too proud to take money from Rachel to pay for his first class ticket.

"I'll see you next week." She mumbled into his neck, lightly biting it to mark her territory in case he felt the need to cheat on her while she was out of the country. Quinn glared at her friend who continued to take her time, her angry stare finally pushing Rachel to get into the car because knowing Quinn it was very likely for her to take off if she took any longer.

"See ya babe." He called out one last time as the car sped up the street. 'This is going to be a long week' Rachel thought to herself as she rested her head against the cool glass of the window, watching the people and cars pass by.


	2. Chapter 2

_"FINN" My voice is full of tears as the rips into my skin. Fear takes over my entire body as I see Finn hanging limply beside me. He can't be dead, he has to live. I love him too much to ever let him go without me. When we were younger we had always planned on dying together, taking our first steps into the afterlife together and thinking of the possibility that he could leave this world without me by his side brought on more tears. Sure I had made myself and everyone else believe that I wanted him gone, but seeing his un-moving body beside me made me realize that there was nothing more I could ever want then to hug him and kiss his soft lips just one last time._

"_We are going to get you out of there ok?" a deep voice echoed through the heap of metal they had once called a car. This voice was then followed by a loud crunching sound and more reassuring statements to make her feel as though everything would be alright, though nothing could change how she felt in this very moment. She couldn't truly be happy until she knew her two greatest loves in life were safe._

"_Rach, wake up... Rachel."_

The brunette's eye's quickly snapped open; beads of sweat were growing on her forehead. Her small hands clutched her stomach as tears blurred her vision. She had the dream again. But there was something strange about this one, everything had gone exactly the way life had played out and nothing completely out of place happened. Her sunglasses still sat on her nose, thankfully covering up her tears as her Blonde friend nudged her in the side.

"We are about to land." Her voice was full of excitement as Puck returned to his seat, angry that one of the flight attendants had kicked him out of toilets right when he started to empty his bursting bladder. "Are you excited?"

"Extremely" She groggily replied, pushing herself up further in the comfortable first class chair. She looked out the window to see Hawaii beneath them. The bright lights illuminating the night sky and causing the land beneath them seem even more beautiful than it already was. "So what hotel are we staying at?"

"The Maui Ritz. Mercedes called yesterday and said it is amazing." Her voice was full of joy as she leant over her best friend, looking at the sights of the new land they were going to set foot on for the first time. "Wow this place is amazing babe." She mumbled to her husband that draped an arm over her shoulders, a loving smile he only reserved for Quinn on his lips. As much as she loved them, Rachel felt like gagging as she watched the loving scene play out in front of her eyes. The cute little Eskimo kisses and then the full on pash.

"We would prefer it if you sit properly in your seat as the plane is descending, thank you" An air hostess stated. She was the same grouchy woman that kicked him out of the bathroom only moments before and had proved to be a real pain throughout the entire ten hour flight.

"Bitch." Puck mumbled under his breath, watching as she walked away. The two girls beside him shook their heads in unison, Quinn taking a sip of her wine while Rachel turned to look out the window once again.

"This is definitely going to be a long week."

**-Glee-**

"This is so exciting. I'm going to go get our room keys. Come on Puck" Quinn grabbed onto her husband's hand, dragging him to front desk. Rachel lightly laughed as she heard him mumble that she doesn't have to declare how excited she is every five seconds. As the two disappeared into the crowd she was left alone with their bags, looking around the crowded lobby for any familiar faces. It was at the very moment that she saw Finn Hudson, laughing with a group of their friends. It made her wonder how he could be so happy while she cried herself to sleep every night, even after four years.

Her eyes looked over his features, noting that he hadn't changed a bit. Her eyes remained on him, even when his eyes turned to face her, staring into her eyes for the first time in years. As their eyes connected it was like everyone else had disappeared and it was only them. Like time had stopped and nothing else mattered.

"Come on Rach." Quinn's voice broke her silence, grabbing onto her arm and pulling her away. Forcing her eyes off of Finn's though his never left her, watching as she was dragged towards the elevators, eye's meeting with his one last time before the doors slowly closed

**-Glee-**

"Weren't the girls wonderful?" A man spoke joyfully into a microphone. Mercedes and Sam had asked all of their friends to join them for a catch up dinner before all of the guests arrived in the next few days, and it had been proving to be a good night. They had chosen to go to a luau in case things got awkward because Finn and Rachel had to be in a distance of at least two meters of each other and everyone knew that they had ended on bad terms.

"Rach taste this. It's amazing." Quinn mumbled in the short brunette's ear, feeding her a small spoonful of coconut rice. Smiling when Rachel shoved her spoon into the bowl for more. She hadn't eaten at all that day and her friend had worried that she was starving herself just to stay super thin like the others actresses on TV. She knew that some of those anorexic woman that were in the same Broadway show as her had made snide remarks about her weight so many times that it wasn't even funny. She had told her brunette friend that they were only jealous that she got the lead role and they didn't, but nothing could stop her from taking those comments straight to her heart.

"I think it's time for some audience participation. Who wants to get up here?" The man looked around, noticing a lack of enthusiasm. "Wow, our other audiences are usually all for volunteering." Quinn smiled as she raised her hand up into the air, bringing a smile to the man who was of a very rich Hawaiian heritages face. "Come on little lady, how about you bring your friend too?"

"Um no. I'm right thanks." Rachel shook her head, though Quinn still dragged her up anyway, reassuring her that everything will be fine. Everyone at their table smiled as they stood up on the stage, Quinn's smile reaching her eyes as Rachel had her arms crossed over her chest uncomfortably as she glance back towards her seat that she just wanted to stay in for the rest of the night. It had surprised them all that she was the actual paid performer of the pair, and was most nervous about getting up on a stage and doing what she does every night... Perform.

"So all you have to do is copy these girls and I promise it won't be too difficult. Okay, so here is some grass skirts for you two beautiful ladies." His grin was charming as he handed them their costume, and it bothered Puck that this man was flirting with his wife.

"We look ridiculous." Rachel lightly laughed out as she slipped the skirt over her shorts, pulling her shirt out to look like less of a dork. Quinn on the other hand looked super sexy in her bikini top and grass skirt hiding the super short shorts she had on. The shorter brunette felt super uncomfortable as the other woman started to move their hips to the beat of the bongos. Quinn had taken to it like a duck to water, moving her body sensually just like the woman beside her. All of the men in the crowd couldn't take their eyes off of her as she moved her hips, not even realizing her own power of the whole audience in that very moment.

"Come on Rach, its fun" She lightly giggled to her friend, nudging her in the ribs to get her moving.

"Fine" she mumbled, starting to move before her friend got mad. Her eyes scanned over the crowd, finally landing on Finn who couldn't take his eyes off her, a small smile on his lips as she awkwardly moved her hips. The music started to speed up and so did the other dancers, causing Quinn and Rachel to immediately loose the rhythm and it had proved to be hard to pick up again. Both girls started to laugh as they went into their own little friendly style, Quinn shimmying her chest towards Rachel who then did the same. It wasn't long before the whole crowd was entertained by their offbeat dancing which had at one stage consisted of Rachel slightly bending over and Quinn slapping her ass.

"That was beautiful ladies." The man laughed out, leading them off the stage still in their grass skirts. Finn's eyes followed as Rachel went back to her seat, giggling at how much of a fool she just made of herself, though he couldn't help but feel the opposite. Anything she did was perfect in his eyes and he wouldn't have her any other way.

"It wasn't that bad was it now?" Quinn nudged her in the ribs, a smile lighting up her face as Rachel nodded her head. She couldn't help but to glance up at Finn, noticing a small smile on his face as he ruffled up Tina and Mike's son Daniel's hair. The boy immediately smoothed it out, lightly punching the taller man in the arm. A smile grew on Rachel's lips as Finn mocked pain, causing the little four year old boy to become sad, thinking he had actually hurt Finn. Her eyes darted back to the bowl of rice sitting between her and Quinn, scooping up more of the delicious meal, not noticing as Finn's eyes moved onto her tiny frame, lingering for a little too long as he watched her laugh at a joke Artie had told down their end of the table, rice falling from her mouth as she tried to contain herself yet failing miserably. He eyes looked away from the group in front of her, still smiling widely as she picked the rice from her face. She hadn't expected to lock eyes with Finn as the pair looked up at each other at the exact same moment. Their eyes meeting in the dimly lit area, the only thing giving anyone the chance to see being the Tiki torches set up. A small smile spread across his lips as he stared into her eyes, not taking them away for one second.

Rachel felt a small smile tugging at the ends of her lips, begging to become prominent on her features, though something inside of her wouldn't let it. It was as if there was this invisible force stopping her from showing any emotion for him and she knew it was good for the both of them. They were just history in a long line of relationships that would most likely never have the chance to blossom back into something special.

"Hey Rach, have you tried the Mango Bread? It is seriously to die for." Her brown eyes were immediately torn away at the sound of Quinn's voice. "I literally love this place! You have to move here with me. We can become Hawaiian princesses and I know for a fact we could make it work because we are totally rocking these grass skirts right now. We could even move into one of those cute little Beach houses and..." Rachel's attention began to phase out as her eyes moved back to Finn, an odd feeling welling up inside as she noticed him flirting with one of the Hula girls.

'Who does she think she is walking around dressed like that and flirting with men like Finn?' She thought to herself, the tips of her ears turning red to match the color of her now burning cheeks. That was when it dawned on her that she was feeling jealousy, something she hadn't felt in so long that it came as a shock when it rushed over her, just because Finn, the man she broke up with four years ago, started to flirt with another woman. It was absolutely insane, she couldn't be jealous over something as little as that. If it was Barney then she would understand, but Finn? How could it even be possible when she knew that nothing could ever happen between them? Ever.

"Hey Rachel, can you do me a favor?" Tina's soft voice broke her train of thought, a smile growing on her lips as she nodded her head. "Can you please mind Dan for me and Mike tomorrow?" Her eyes glanced back at Finn, noticing that he still hadn't finished flirting. "I completely understand if you can't, I'm sure Quinn won't mind doing it."

"No it's fine. I can totally do it." She replied with a giant smile, placing a hand on her friends arm. She and Tina had always gotten along, ever since they were in the third grade. Their teacher had placed them next to each other, resulting in their little friendship that always seemed to go unnoticed by everyone around them. Most people thought they had met in High School as they never really talked to each other, but it wasn't their fault they had grown apart and became polar opposites.

"Great. We'll meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning at eight. You are literally a life saver Rach." Tina's lips lightly kissed Rachel's cheek in gratitude. She and Mike had wanted a day to themselves ever since the younger boy was born and had never gotten it as no one had been available to baby sit him. She couldn't help but smile as they had finally gotten this long awaited day, and to make everything better it was in Hawaii.

**X-X-X**

"It was nice talking to you." Finn said with a giant smile as the waitress finally had to go. Her hips swung in a sensual motion as she walked towards the bar, hoping to become an object of his fantasies. Though his eyes had immediately moved back to Rachel who was now talking with Tina, a smile curled onto his lips as he saw Rachel smiling and laughing. He loved it when she was happy, because when she was happy, so was he.

"Hey man, can you do me a favor?" Mike's voice broke into his thoughts, bringing him back into the real world.

"What can I do for you?" His brown eyes rested on the other mans, wondering what exactly he wanted of him. Mike hadn't been all too happy with him when he had found out about the little game Finn had played on Rachel, causing him to stop talking to the overly tall man on a daily basis. The only times they ever actually talked or even saw each other was at friend occasions and when Daniel wanted to see his favorite person in the whole world. The smaller boy had taken an instant liking to him ever since he was a baby and his parents couldn't stop him from seeing Finn as he would go crazy if he didn't see the man at least once every few weeks.

"Can you look after Dan for us tomorrow. Tina and I want to spend some time alone and I figure he would love spending time with you. So would you mind?"

"I could never say no to looking after Dan the Man. SO I'm guessing this means you don't hate me anymore?" He asked with a worried look on his features, worried that his friend still wanted him out of his life just because he had done and said some really terrible things. But in his defense Rachel had been just as bad as him.

"Of course I don't. We all have to move on from that time in History and live our lives. Besides, it wasn't my war to fight, it was yours and Rachel's and I should have just kept my anger to myself and not given you the cold shoulder."

"So are we bros again?" A smile grew on Mike's lips as he fist bumped Finn who couldn't help but smile back. Even though it had taken four years he was finally piecing his life back together and that made him feel good inside. His eyes couldn't help but wander back over to Rachel was blankly staring into nothing, most likely day dreaming like she had always done when they were younger. His smile disappeared as he knew that his life couldn't truly be complete again unless she was in his arms, and remembering the way they had ended things he knew that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"So are you okay with meeting us in the lobby tomorrow morning at eight to pick up Dan?" Mike questioned, Finn only nodding in response as he was quickly consumed by sadness at the thought of Rachel moving on with Barney, the man he knew she could never love as much as she loved him.

"It's just gonna be you and me tomorrow little man? Finn mumbled to the boy that sat on his father's lap beside him. His eyes wandered over to Rachel's seat that was now empty. It didn't take him long to notice that almost everyone had left already, leaving him, the Chang family, Santana and Brittany and the soon to be wed Sam and Mercedes sitting around the one end of the table. "I think I might get going." He spoke in a quiet voice before placing a soft kiss to his darker friend's cheek and waving to everyone else as he left the dimly lit area, not feeling the need to stay as his one true love had left already.

'This is going to be a long week' He thought to himself, slowly walking back to the hotel with is hands in his pockets and his eyes looking to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for making you wait so long, I'll try to update faster I swear. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Morning baby." Tina's voice was soft as she lightly rocked her four year old son awake. His tiny eyes popped open, a small smile growing on his lips when he saw his mother smiling down at him. Tine knew he could have quite possibly been the cutest child in the entire world, but as his mother she knew that she was being biased. Everyone's children were adorable, but in her eyes her little Daniel was absolutely, positively cuter than any other child on planet Earth.

"Morning Mother" His tiny hands rubbed at his sleepy eyes, his small body sitting up to be level with his mother that was kneeling beside his bed. Her son had always been very literate ever since his very first word and it shocked a lot of people when the younger boy used more logic then them in many situations. "What's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite... Fruit salad" A smile grew on the small boys lips as he immediately jumped out of bed, heading for the living area of their hotel room that was bigger than the first level of their entire house. His father sat at the dining room table, working on his lap top with full concentration covering his features. Tina frowned when she noticed her Husband working. "You promised me that you wouldn't work while we were in Hawaii Mike, are we already at the stage where you start lying to me and breaking promises?"

"Absolutely not my sweetness, I was just checking up with Pete to see if our pitch went through." He stated as he closed the laptop in front of him, kissing his wife on the cheek as she leant over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't lying to her. A smile formed as he pulled her down onto his lap to kiss her passionately, gaining a disgusted look from their son as he dropped his spoon back into the bowl.

"There goes my appetite." He mumbled, pushing the bowl away.

"Where does he learn these words?" Mike looked up to his wife who shrugged her shoulders, biting down into her cruskit. Nobody knew where he learnt anything that he said as he was still only in pre-school but it didn't shock them as he was already reading at a year three level which came as a result of him happily reading anything he found that contained words and he would stop at nothing until he could read every single word in either the book he had found in his father's study or he morning paper.

Tina took a seat across from her son, pushing the bowl back to him, giving him a stern glance which forced him to reluctantly eat the fruit salad that room service had brought up for them. "Oh Honey." She spoke after a moment of silence, drawing her husband's attention back to her and away from his breakfast. "I almost forgot that Rachel agreed to take care of our little angel today and will be meeting us in the lobby to pick him up around eight which is in fifteen minutes or so." The muscular man's eyes widened as he remembered Finn agreeing to the exact same thing the night before.

"Babe, I think we may have a problem on our hands." His wife sent him a confused look as Daniel watched his parents interact, shoveling his breakfast into his mouth like he was trying to beat the world record. "I asked Finn to look after Dan today, and I asked him to meet us in the lobby at eight." A look of realization took over the girls face as the thought of the two people who hated each other most in the world, had unknowingly agreed to spend an entire day together. "Shits gonna hit the fan!" He stated, forgetting his child was in the room as he let a minor swear word escape his lips, gaining him a glare from his wife.

**-Glee-**

"The flight was boring as most are." Rachel laughed down the phone. Seeing Finn flirting with that waitress had made her want to call Barney more than anything, and hearing his voice brought a smile to her face.

"_You didn't have to catch that boring flight; you could have stayed here with me and that way I wouldn't have to miss you so much." _The elevator doors slid open, revealing the giant lobby that was barely empty aside from the few stray residents that would be living in the extremely expensive and fancy hotel. Her smile grew as she thought of how adorable he was when he got upset, he would unintentionally pull the puppy dog eyes, his eyebrows would slightly dip down closer to his eyes and his lips would turn into a pout. When she described it to other's it always sounded strange to them, but when they actually saw it for themselves they couldn't help but want to hug him and never let go.

"I miss you to babe." Her voice became soft as she noticed Finn in the corner of her eye, somehow not wanting to hurt his feelings even though they were no longer attached to each other in any way. "I have to go now so I'll talk to you later alright?" Finn's eyes moved away from his iPhone to see her walking past and taking a seat on the lounge beside his, not even acknowledging his presence. He had thought that they would be able to put the past behind them and actually have a good time in each other's presence, but unfortunately they weren't even on speaking terms yet.

"_Okay, I love you and can't wait to see you again." _

"I love you too" she couldn't help but smile as the words left her lips; she really did love him and would be lying if she said she didn't. As she pressed the end button she couldn't help but notice Finn looking her way with those sad eyes that had always broke her down. Whenever he was sad she couldn't help but want to hug him and never let him go, but at that very moment she had to restrain herself, knowing that it was completely inappropriate and would probably make him run for the hills. A smile curled up onto her lips as she thought that it wasn't so much of a bad idea after all.

"Hey Rachel." Her eyes looked up from the Blackberry in her hands when she heard Finn's manly voice speak her name for the first time in four years, causing her heart to skip a beat. His famous crooked grin sat perfectly on his lips as he slipped his giant hands into his jeans pockets, staring down into her eyes like none of the bad things in their lives had ever happened, his big brown eyes still showed as much love for her as they had thirteen years ago when they were only young and innocent.

"Hi Finn." She replied in a soft voice, her eyes moved down to the small silver watch Barney had gotten her for her birthday, smiling when she saw that it was seven fifty-eight. Mike and Tina would soon be down with their adorable son and she wouldn't have to talk to Finn for as long as she could avoid him, at least that's what she thought.

"So how are you enjoying Hawaii?" She couldn't help but roll her eyes when his voice took over the silence once again. Couldn't he take a hint? She really didn't feel like talking to him and being the very Finn he had always been ever since he was, well ever since he was born, he never gave up until he got what he wanted. "I think it's beautiful."

"Yeah it's great." His eyes looked down at her expectantly, hoping she would at least say more than a few syllables. Her eyes looked up from her phone again when she noticed he was still standing in front of her. "So what are you up to today?" A smile formed on Finn's lips, but immediately disappeared when he noticed her eyes moved back down to her phone, fingers rapidly pressing buttons as she most likely texted one of her many friends.

"Well I'm looki-"

"FINN" His body immediately spun around when he heard a familiar little voice scream out his name in excitement. Daniel's tiny arms wrapped around his legs as he pulled the much taller man into his arms, hugging him like they had been apart for several years, even though it had been less than twenty-four hours.

"Hey buddy, we are gonna have so much fun today." Rachel's head immediately shot up as the words left his mouth, a confused look on her face. Had Tina tricked her into some sort of 'Get Finn and Rachel back together' plan? So many different explanations ran through her mind, but the only one she found to be most realistic was that Tina had in fact tricked her. The two parents of the little boy in Finn's arms came rushing towards them, scared looks in their eyes when they saw Finn playing with their son as Rachel sat on the couch behind him, an angry glare on her features as she saw them coming.

"Tina, Mike, Please explain to me why both Finn and I have been asked to care for Daniel today?"

Tina took in a deep breath as the smaller girl approached, hands on her hips. "You have to believe me that this wasn't intended. I had asked you and Mike had asked Finn, both of us not talking about it before hand." Rachel's hands moved from her hips as she let out a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding.

"Fine, but I guess you won't need me anymore as Daniel obviously likes Finn a lot." Her small hands gestured towards the man she used to love and the tentative boy that hid in Finn's arms, watching her with no expression. She had never been good with kids and had no idea why she had agreed to care for one on her own for an entire day.

"No it's cool. You can just hang out with us today if you want; you obviously haven't made any other plans so why not stick to the original?" Finn smiled down at her, looking as friendly and kind as possible for any human being. Daniel's tiny hand moved up to Finn's ear to cover up the fact that he was whispering something he didn't want anyone else to hear. A small chuckle escaped Finn's lips as he nodded his head towards the young boy in his arms. "Yes Rachel is a very nice lady." A smile couldn't help but take place on her lips as a smile slowly formed on the child's lips.

"Pleasure to meet you Rachel." He spoke as he stuck his hand out for Rachel to shake. It didn't shock her that he didn't remember her as the last time she saw him he was one and a half years old.

"You too Daniel."

"Oh sweetie, please call me Dan." He was completely endearing, something that made all four of the adults silently laugh to themselves.

The two parents said their goodbyes before heading off to the elevators again, leaving Finn and Rachel with a bag of things they would need and most importantly their son.

**-Glee-**

"Dan, are you sure you want to go to the Volcano's? They're really big and scary." The little boy looked into Finn's eyes as he stood in front of the squatted man. Rachel stood off to the side, watching the two interact. He thought it was strange that Rachel didn't like to talk to Finn because in every story his parents had told him about their childhood, the pair had either been in-love and apart, or the power couple of McKinley high. Mike and Tina didn't like him reading gossip magazines or using the internet for things other than playing games or researching the things he was interested in like Birds and Frogs, which meant he had no idea what had happened to the two adults in front of him and how their lives had been tragically ruined, tearing apart their relationship leaving only shattered pieces that were impossible to piece back together.

"Of course I do you pompous old fool." Rachel let a small laugh escape her lips as Finn's face contorted, a look of confusion taking over his features as he tried to figure out whether the much younger child had insulted him or not. "Now can we please just go look at the Volcano's before they become extinct?" Finn would never admit that he didn't want to go because he was actually afraid. The thought of accidentally falling into an active volcano made him squirm, just thinking about his flesh melting right off before he even made contact with the lava. As his eyes looked up towards the girl he still loved he could tell she sensed his fear from the look in her eyes.

"What if just you and me go honey? Finn can just wait her for us and then afterwards we can all go on the scenic tour... Together." Her eyes met Finn's as the word 'Together' left her lips, somehow knowing that it could slightly cause things to become less awkward then they already were.

"I like it, let's go Rachy." The four year old quickly took a hold of her hand, dragging her over to the box office so she could pay. Finn couldn't help but smile as he saw the two excitedly run away. Rachel looked absolutely adorable in her tiny denim high waisted shorts, black converses, an orange singlet and Daniel's small Bob the Builder bag on her back, bouncing up and down with every step she took. Her beautiful brunette locks were tied back into a pony tail that swayed back and forth mesmerizingly. Finn couldn't help but stare, wishing he could just get over his irrational fear to join them. "ARE YOU SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO COME FINNY?" Daniel's tiny voice yelled out, bringing Finn out of his thoughts.

After a minutes thought he smiled at the pair that stood meters away from him "I guess I could come." He said as he ran towards them, his smile growing as he saw how excited Daniel got which brought a smile to Rachel's face. No matter how bad she was with children she couldn't help but fall madly in-love with them.

**-Glee-**

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. What if we die? What if it erupts and we die?" Finn's entire body shook with fear as Dan tried to pull him closer to the Volcano's wanting to see the fascinating mountainous like figures that could never actually erupt again as they had been dormant for hundreds of years.

Rachel turned to the taller man, a smirk on her lips as a dirty thought came to her mind. "Oh Finn, we all know that the only thing here that will erupt early is you... Unless you think of the mailman." His eyes glared at her playfully, bringing a smile to her face as she slowly backed away, Dan looking up to them with confusion.

The short Brunette had no idea how she had become so confident in his presence in such a short amount of time, and it kind of scared her to think that maybe she could still be in-love with him. She shook the thoughts out of her head, the smile on her lips dropping as well. Her eye's moved away from him, looking towards the Volcano's instead as Daniel came up beside her. "This is so much Fun Rachy. Can we come back every day?"

"Maybe, we'll have to ask your parents. But I think Mr. Macho man over here will be too scared to come with us!" Both of their eyes looked over towards Finn who stood towards the back of the crowd, fear on his face as he looked up towards the Volcano's that everyone else was so intrigued by. The two started to laugh at how his irrational fear had gotten the better of him, leaving him standing on his own to deal with what his emotions were doing. His eyes met with her's for a split second, a smile growing on his lips as he saw her staring his way.

"Maybe she does love me." Finn mumbled under his breath as he waved towards the love of his life, receiving a small wave back in return, giving him just that tiny bit of hope that he could win her back. But there was just one problem... They were both in separate relationships.

**-Glee-**

"Can I run ahead?" Dan called out as he started to run, leaving Finn and Rachel who walked side by side in his dust.

"Sure, go ahead." Rachel's voice was full of sarcasm as the small boy joined the giant group ahead of them, walking beside the tour guide as he didn't want to be far behind anymore. He wanted to learn about the different native flora and fauna instead of walking with the two adults who couldn't really care less for any of the information and just wanted to look around. "This place is beautiful." She mumbled with a smile, smelling a flower on one of the trees they walked past.

"We are about to enter the caves so if anyone is afraid of Bat's or the dark I suggest you sit out of this part of the tour." Finn's eyes immediately went to Rachel as the tour guide mentioned Bat's, knowing that she had had an intense fear of the tiny animal's ever since she was young. Fear grew on her features as everyone started to enter the cave, nobody else staying outside, even Daniel walked right in.

"We can stay out here if you want." Finn's voice was sincere as he lightly placed a hand to her upper arm, feeling her small biceps in his palm. Her big brown eyes looked up into his, her head immediately shaking as she knew that she had to face this irrational fear someday, and there was no better place than in Hawaii, right?

The pair started to enter the dark cold cave, walking as fast as they could to rejoin the group. Rachel immediately started to hyperventilate as she saw a black figure fly past in the distance, knowing that it was a Bat. Her hand slipped into his without second thought, her eye's frantically looking around for more of the retched creatures. Her tiny body moved closer to his, using his body as a protective shield.

"Are you right there?" He asked through a laugh, her head popping out from under his arm as she heard his voice. An embarrassed smile grew on her lips as she tried to pull away, though his strong grip wouldn't let her, pulling her back into his side so he could hug her. "I never said I wouldn't protect you." His voice was soft as he smiled down at her, their eyes connecting as silence consumed them. Rachel knew it was wrong to be leading him on like this, but she couldn't help herself when she was around him, he just had some strange sort of power over her and no matter how much she tried nothing could change that.

**-Glee-**

"Are you enjoying your ice cream?" Finn asked Daniel as he licked at the chocolate paddle pop in his hand, the melted ice cream dripping onto his hands in the heat, causing his tiny hands to become sticky. "What about you Rachel?" Her brunette locks bobbed up and down as she nodded her head, licking the red ice block she had purchased.

"Can I go play?" Rachel and Finn both nodded in unison, allowing the young boy to go and play on the sandy beach in front of them.

"Not too far." She shouted out, stopping him from running further down the beach. The small boy plopped himself down on the sand, opening up his back pack to get out the toys his mother had packed for him. A small bucket hat sat firmly on his head, helping to protect him from the sun, along with the sunblock they had attacked him with, not wanting to burn the child's skin and stop Tina and Mike from ever letting them take care of the child they both adored. He also had a streak of blue sink under both of his eyes, making him look like he was about to go to war. His body was covered in a pair of jeans shorts and a Thomas the Tank engine T-shirt with a tiny pair of thongs on his feet. "Thank you Finn."

His hazel eyes moved away from the small boy, looking at the girl beside him who continued to watch Daniel, her eyes never leaving the child once. "What for?" He asked in confusion, unaware that he had done anything to make her grateful.

"For Today. It's been really fun." Her hundred watt smile beamed towards him as the words left her mouth, bringing a smile to his face as he realized that he was actually making some progress. He felt like they were actually getting closer with every second they spent together, and for some reason, whenever he was with her it just felt right. Daniel smiled and started to wave crazily towards them, a giant smile on his face as he played with his Dinosaurs.

In that very moment Finn couldn't help but think of his own daughter, the one that should have been with them today. "This is how it should have been." He stated, practically ripping the smile off Rachel's face as she turned to look at him.

"I can't do this." As soon as the words left her mouth she pushed herself out of the sand and walked away. Finn knew he should have just kept his mouth shut, but being the idiot he was he let his thoughts out, bringing the one person who he knew had it worse more pain then she needed in that very moment.

When she was finally out of his view she broke down into tears, viciously wiping at her eyes to keep anyone from noticing. The first thought that came to her mind was that she had to get out of Hawaii and as far away from Finn as possible. She had stupidly thought that seeing him again would have been easier than this, thinking that he wouldn't dare bring up their daughter.

As she ran back to the Hotel she didn't notice Quinn, Puck, Artie, Sam and Mercedes all standing by one of the many set up roadside shops, discussing the wedding. Her eyes had been blurred with tears and her thoughts were clouded with memories of four years ago, causing her to not see or hear Quinn chasing after her and calling out her name.

When she finally reached her room she slammed the door open, not even bothering to close it as she went straight for her clothes filled draws, dragging the suitcase out from under her bed. "Stupid Finn." She screamed out through her tears, messily shoving clothing into the large bags. Tears rushed out from her eyes as her emotions completely took over, causing her to throw one of her favorite black pumps at the door. This small action was the beginning of her little rampage which then proceeded to her suitcase being pushed off the bed and her clothes being sent everywhere.

In her sad and angry state she didn't even notice Quinn rush in after her, only noticing her presence when the blonde's arm's wrapped around her body from behind, pulling her in for a giant Fabray hug. "Shh sweetie shh." Rachel's entire body shook as she cried in her best friend's arms. The two fell to the ground where she sat on Quinn's lap, crying into the nape of her neck. "Oh Honey, What's wrong?"

"It still hurts that I lost my baby Girl." She cried out, her voice trembling as more tears rushed out from her red, puffy eyes.

"Oh Rach, of course it still hurts, it's always going to hurt no matter what you do. But what you have to remember is that she is happy up in Heaven with God. He's treating her like his own and she is watching over you. She's happy."

Rachel's eyes looked up into her best friends, more tears pooling in her eyes, waiting to escape. "But I'm not happy. I feel like it's all my fault." The blonde's face scrunched up at this statement, wondering why Rachel would blame herself for something completely out of her control. She was ready to open her mouth to speak when Rachel cut her off, shocking her with the words that came out. "God's punishing me because I wanted to get an abortion. I hadn't wanted her, so he took her away." Silent tears fell from Quinn's eyes as she hugged her best friend tighter, rocking back and forth to try and help settle her down.

"Why would he punish you? You did the right thing and kept her, you even loved her. So why would he want to take her away from you? You answer me that Rachel, why would he want to punish you for changing your mind and doing the right thing? Why would he punish you for loving her? Why would he be so cruel?" Her tears started to become more noticeable as a small tremble grew on her voice. Rachel looked into her best friends eyes, wiping away her tears with the pad of her thumb.

"I don't know." Her words were quiet, almost too quiet for anyone else to hear but Quinn, even though there was no one else in the room to listen in on their conversation. "I want to go home Q." She mumbled, her tears starting to dry up as she lay in her friends arms, resting her head on her chest. She could feel every single one of Quinn's breaths as her chest rose and fell, her head moving along with the movement that went in perfect unison with her heartbeat. Rachel had no idea why, but to her the most beautiful sound (aside from her own voice of course) was a heartbeat. It always found a way to calm her down no matter what the situation.

"I am not letting you leave until after the wedding Rach, you have to stay for Mercedes and I am not letting you bail like you did with Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding, just because Finn is here. You can't let him run your life. I know it hurt seeing him and all of these memories are coming back and you just want to run away, but please, just stay strong for me, stay strong for Mercedes and most importantly, stay strong for yourself. Promise me you will." A single nod could be felt against her skin as yet another one of Rachel's tears leaked onto her skin.

"I promise."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**I hope you enjoyed this little chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Love from Hannah!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)**

**I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)**

**Everybody look at me cause I'm sailin on a boat (sailin on a boat)**

**I'm on a boat (I'm on a boat)**

**I'm on a boat**

**Take a good hard look at the motherfuckin boat (boat, yeah)**

Rachel and Sam sang along to the iPod Santana had plugged into the PA system of the Yacht they had for the day. The pair couldn't help but laugh as they started to dance like dorks, Rachel slightly bending over for her blonde friend to repeatedly air slap her rear, which then turned to the pair pelvic thrusting at each other. Most people would think Mercedes would immediately become protective over her man when she saw how they were dancing, but all she could do was laugh as she knew what they were like when they saw each other. Ever since High School they had been a pair of dorks, and even though they spent a lot of time apart and he betrayed her to help Finn win her back, he still found a way to be one of her closest friends.

"This boat is epic." Puck called out while climbing back up the stairs to the deck with two cartons of beer in his hands. Quinn rolled her eyes at the amount of alcohol her husband had brought along, she knew he was going to get as drunk as he possibly could, that was his main objective when they first found out about the wedding. He had literally told her that he was going to get smashed every single night, no matter what was going on.

"LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED WOO!" A smile grew on everyone's lips as Brittany jumped into the pool, screaming out with excitement just before she broke the surface, a giant splash of water covering the top deck.

"That's my girl." Santana giddily said before diving in after her. Quinn, Kurt and Tina made their way over to the cushioned Banana lounges that were placed in line along the pool to tan. Mike, Puck, Artie and Finn all went to set up the bar, placing all of the alcohol into the fridge along with their food for the day. Mercedes cranked up the music so she could dance with Daniel who happily danced to the super old school music Santana had added to make the trip fun. Keep a Knockin' by Jimmy Barnes **(A/N: If you've never heard this song before I suggest you listen to it at least once so you get the picture of how they are dancing and stuff)** blasted through the many speakers as the two tried as hard as they possibly could to swing dance, but it just turned into a mixture of random dance moves that no one actually knew what it was. Halfway through the song Rachel joined in, her hands moving like she was swimming as she moved from one foot to the other. Mike ditched the guys to join in the dancing, moving in exaggerated movements to try and make his son laugh. Mike took Rachel's hand and twirled her around, smiling at her as they continued to dance, his son laughing hysterically as he danced along with the three of them.

Sam smiled towards his soon to be wife and friends from where he was driving up the very top of the Yacht. His foot lightly tapped along to the Jazzy rock beat that took over every square inch of the king of the sea that sped away from the land. Tina, Quinn and Kurt couldn't help but laugh as they watched the small group dance like the biggest idiots in the entire world, rocking out to songs from a whole other era that they weren't apart of.

A small smile grew on Finn's lips as he watched Rachel dance with Mercedes, her tiny body holding the darker girl close to her as they started to ballroom dance, giant smiles on their faces. The two girls went back to dancing like they belonged in the eighties, their hair flicking around as they put their pointer and middle finger in the shape of scissors, moving them in front of their eyes as they pouted their lips, moving their buts to the beat and continued to bop along to the music.

As the tune started to die out Daniel jumped out of Mike's arms, landing on Rachel's back with a giant smile on his lips. "You dance really awesome Rachy." He complimented, wrapping his arms around her neck and his legs around her waist.

"You weren't too bad yourself little Monkey." A mock offended look took over the small boys face, but it didn't last long as the pair couldn't help but laugh. Everyone went back on with what they were doing, the music slightly getting turned down until they got further out into the ocean. "How about you go and swim with Aunt San and Britt?" His small head nodded, a smile curling up onto his lips. Rachel couldn't help but laugh as the little boy ripped off the Hawaiian shirt she and Finn had gotten for him. He then kicked of his sandals and threw his bucket hat off to the side along with his tiny little sunglasses. "You right there?" She questioned, her eyebrow rising to become noticeable above her ray-ban wayfarers.

"Never better." He squealed out, causing Rachel to laugh when he lightly ruffled her naturally curly hair. The brunette locks framed her face, falling freely at her shoulders and lightly blowing in the breeze. Finn couldn't help but stare as he took in the beauty she didn't believe was there, but he knew it was. Everything about her was beautiful. Her dark intense eyes that showed every single one of her emotions, even if she didn't want them too. The cute little smile she got when she was embarrassed. The small dimple that appeared on her Right cheek. The way she looked while she was sleeping, just absolutely pure and innocent. How her hair instantly curled whenever it got wet. She was absolutely flawless and he just wished that she would realize that herself.

**-Glee-**

"CANON BALL." Sam called out as he jumped up into the air, curling his body up into a ball, creating a giant splash as he hit the surface. Rachel and Santana both lifted up their towels to protect themselves from the oncoming wave, still getting wet anyway.

"Nice going trouty mouth." The Latina called out as she wiped herself down. "Why don't you take off your shirt Rach? We all know you have an amazing body under there; we've seen it in all of those provocative photo shoots you've done since you found fame." Her tongue slightly poked out of her mouth as she bit down, raising her eyebrows repeatedly with a stupid grin on her face.

"Um, I've got a fake tan and if I get a real one it'll muck it up." She knew lying to her friends wouldn't do any good, but she really didn't want to have to tell them the truth, it was stupid, a silly little problem that had taken over her life four years ago. The girl beside her nodded with understanding of her fake problem, but just to make Rachel's life hard she had to continue on that very conversation.

"What brand do you use? It looks so real and will definitely be so much better for the skin then these stupid UV- rays."

'Shit' Rachel though to herself. She had never had a fake tan in her life and never really intended on it. She had always just naturally been tan and had never had any reason to get a fake tan unless she wanted to look like a whole different race all together. "Um well, ah, I-" The brunette became confused when she heard Santana quietly laughing beside her, a smile on her lips as she rested a hand on top of Rachel's.

"Don't worry, I know you don't have a fake tan because you would look like you rolled in a pile of Dorito's and that look is so last season." Her laugh got louder at her own little joke and Rachel didn't even question why as she knew that Santana liked to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on anyone and everyone, whether it be the paparazzi or her own friends, and if she had to be honest... She enjoyed it. "I completely understand that it's none of my business so I'm just gonna keep my nose out of it." Her smile was sweet, showing Rachel that she was completely over any of the differences they had in high school, even though it had been years and Santana had had a million opportunities to get over it and actually show Rachel that she was one of her best friends. "Oh My God, I just realized that we have our High School Reunion this year."

Rachel nodded her head, not looking away from the pool where everyone was swimming, trying their hardest not to get their bottles of beer dunked under the surface. "I swear they have these high school reunions to make us all feel like crap because we are getting old." The two girls sighed in unison at the thought of their age climbing up further and further every year.

"Shit we are getting old. Next thing you know our Biological clock will sneak up on us and run out. How scary is that?" She nonchalantly asked, getting up off her Banana Lounge to get another beer.

Rachel had no idea how Santana could be so cool about that, while she was just sitting there, fear taking over as she thought of the possibility that she could actually run out of time. Barney was nowhere near ready to get married and always made sure they used a condom and every other type of protection in the world when they were sexually intimate. It was like he just wanted to keep her at arm's length, like he only wanted to be her boyfriend. Her eyes couldn't help but wander to Finn who was playing Marco polo in the pool, his lanky body sitting on the edge with his leg dangling down into the water. That had always been their strategy in the game ever since they were in high school. They figured that technically when you have at least one limb in the water then you aren't a fish out of water, and when they come close you can simply take the leg out and they won't find you. **(A/N: I actually do this :P) **It was genius, fool proof, well it was until that one time Quinn had caught her out on it.

"You don't want him." She reassured herself as she saw his eyes move to her, a smile on his lips as he waved. "You're not here to fall in-love with Finn Hudson all over again. You do not love him." Every single fiber of her being wanted to smile and wave, but something inside her clicked, causing her eyes to look down to the buzzing Blackberry in her lap. She had promised not to get distracted by her phone, but the curiosity got to her when she noticed it was a text from Santana and not Barney or Jesse telling her how much they miss her and want their Rachel back.

'You're leering.' The Latina fell back into her chair at the very moment Rachel read her comment. Her dark eyes sending her a knowing look as she removed the cap of her beer. "You still love him." She simply stated, looking towards the boy in question and seeing the sad look on his face that had appeared as soon as she ignored his friendly wave and smile.

"I love Barney and that's never going to change, so please just drop this whole 'You love Finn' thing because I don't, we just have baggage that I wish didn't exist. Sometimes I wish I had never met him because then my life wouldn't be so messed up." Her eyes never left the phone in her hand as she checked her twitter. Using social networking was her way to avoid social confrontations on subjects that she didn't want any part of.

"Fine, I won't push you. You'll figure it out in your own time."

"There's nothing to figure out, so no I won't!" She called out after her friend that was now retreating, making her way over to the pool to join the others who seemed to be having more fun than she was. Finn's eyes continued to watch Rachel sadly as he slipped into the pool, swimming towards the other end of the pool that everyone was beginning to crowd around. As soon as his eyes left her tiny body she looked up from her phone, seeing him laugh at something Puck had said, though she knew it was fake. She had always known when he was faking a laugh, mainly because he only ever used it when a young child told a lame joke and he didn't want to hurt their feelings, but also because she had taught him how.

"You DON'T love him." She reminded herself when a tiny bit of her heart wanted to feel bad for him, but she knew that what she was doing was right. They hadn't worked the first time, and it most likely wouldn't work the second time around. She was just hiding away her already broken heart that Barney was slowly, very slowly, piecing back together. She couldn't let it break again because she knew it would be impossible to fix after that for there was only so much heart break she could take and she knew that with Finn that heart break would be a definite.

**-Glee-**

"Whose up for Scuba?" Mercedes called out as Sam dragged out the Scuba Diving gear. Everyone's faces lit up at her words as they all knew how expensive it was with all of those company's back on shore and with them only a few people can go at once, while at this moment they can all go together.

"I'm in." Santana and Brittany called out in unison, causing the pair to laugh. They had always been in perfect sync with each other and nothing, not even time apart could change that. Brittany had been forced to repeat senior year, something she had been upset about for a very long time as Santana had been accepted to College and had to leave her best friend and love of her life behind.

After being apart for Five years the first thing Santana had done when she saw the Beautiful blonde she broke down into tears, finally realizing how much she wanted to be with Brittany for the rest of her life which resulted in the brunette falling down onto one knee, proclaiming her love for the blonde in the middle of LAX, one of the busiest Airports in the world, and asking her to marry her. The two girls still weren't married, but the plans had been made and they were determined for it to happen by the end of the year, if everything went their way that is.

"I'm totally in." Mike said as he wrapped an arm around Tina's shoulders, pressing a light kiss to her cheek when she agreed to join in. It didn't take long for Quinn and Puck to agree, along with Kurt and Blaine (though Kurt was worried about his hair).

"Well obviously I can't come." Artie said in a sad tone. He had always been left out because of the chair and it really made him hurt inside, but he knew that he just had to suck it up and get on with life because there was no use dwelling on the bad side of it when you still have some of the good left. "I can mind Dan if you guys don't want him out there?" He asked pointedly at Mike and Tina who nodded their heads in perfect unison.

"Are you going to be joining us Rach?" Sam asked as passed out wet suits to everyone, a small smile on his face as Mercedes grabbed him from behind, hugging him against her body as she kissed the back of his neck. He let out a small laugh as his fiancé distracted him, taking away any attention from anyone else on the boat.

"I'm going to give it a miss." She spoke up, knowing he wasn't paying attention anymore as his lips connected with Mercedes. A smile played at Finn's lips as he heard that she wasn't going to go. He knew this was his chance to get back into his good books, because if he wanted to win her back then that was the best place to start. He had to get back into the friend zone before pushing to become her boyfriend and if they weren't friends any attempts to win her over would be completely out of line.

"I think I'm gonna stay here as well." He spoke loudly, a smile on his lips as he looked over to Rachel. Quinn looked over to her best friend, wondering if she knew that he was only staying because of her, and by the way her eyes lingered on his tall lanky body, a slight glare to them she knew that Rachel was aware.

**-Glee-**

"Artie, can we go and play Wii?" Dan begged as he kneeled in front of the wheelchair bound man, his hands clamped together as his head hung low. His parents had been out scuba diving for at least five minutes and he was already bored. Rachel was sitting off to the side playing Tetris on her phone while Finn sat a couple of seats down from her texting, hoping that she would stop being completely anti-social and talk to him. Artie looked over to the pair who didn't take their eyes off their phones and immediately made up his mind that he was going to leave them and have fun with what could quite possibly be the smartest child known to mankind.

As Artie and Dan made their way to under the deck Rachel took her eyes off her phone, looking towards Finn who was smiling stupidly towards his iPhone. He was sitting too far away for her to see what it was that made him smile like that, but from their time spent together as a couple she had learnt so much about him and one of those many things was that he only ever smiled like that when he saw porn, pictures of puppies and Kittens sleeping together in adorable positions or a picture of him and her in the tabloids.

She couldn't help but hold her breath as she typed _'Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry- Hawaii' _into Google, her eyes widening when the first suggestion to pop up onto her phone screen was a gossip blog entry. She couldn't help but select it, unable to breathe as she waited for it too load. She couldn't help but smile as she noticed it was an old post from when they were still together. There had been a rumor that the pair were planning to elope and many different magazines and blog sites had been speculating and trying to figure out what country they were going to choose. Her eyes scanned over the entire article, but couldn't help but stop when a promotional picture for 'Child's play' took over the screen. She was dressed in the cute little Purple cheerleader uniform that she hadn't worn in years, her hair was tied back in a neat pony tail and she held a pompom in each hand, one of her arms were up in the air as the other hand rested on her hip. Finn on the other hand was dressed like his character in a pair of dark wash jeans and a hoodie. A guitar hung around his neck as he held one hand up the neck, playing a G chord while his hand was up in the air like a true Rock star. A giant smile sat on her lips as she opened her mouth, eyes lit up as she looked up at Finn who gave her a cute little smug smirk. Life back then had been so simple, she had everything she wanted. She had been on Broadway and TV, lead roles in movies had been mentioned. She had fulfilled every single one of her dreams and all through that process she had Finn, her true love. But everything was different now. They had changed and developed into completely different people.

Her eyes couldn't help but look back over to Finn who was still smiling stupidly towards his phone. The thought that he could be looking at porn crossed her mind, but she knew he couldn't physically look at porn without exploding and knowing him, it would have happened already. So it must have been sleeping puppies and kittens, it had to be right? He couldn't have found something else to replace them could? A frown grew on her brow as she went back to Google, typing in Finn's name which immediately made a list of suggestions pop up. Even though they had been apart for four years her name still came up and had always been at number one, at least until now. Her role had been stolen by his skinny blonde girlfriend Sarah; a scowl grew across her face as she entered the search. A new top story about Finn and his stupid little girlfriend showed up and it was enough to make her slam her phone down beside her, catching his attention. His eyes lingered on her tiny body as she crossed her arms over her chest.

She didn't know why she felt like this, she didn't even love him anymore. But there was something about that annoying little smirk that his damn girlfriend always mocked her with. It was like she pitied her for letting Finn go. Like she knew deep down Rachel was jealous of her beautiful long blonde hair and large breasts. She was tall; something that would definitely stopped Finn from getting as many neck cramps as compared to when he was with Rachel.

He continued to watch her as she angrily pushed herself out of the Banana lounge and making her way towards the bar. "Stupid blonde bimbo whore slut" She muttered under her breath, not paying attention to where she was going which led to her slipping in a puddle of water and falling off the edge of the yacht. Her lungs let out a giant scream a she plummeted towards the water. Finn immediately pushed himself out of his chair, disregarding his phone that displayed a picture of Him and Rachel cuddling up on their bed. He had taken it when they first moved to New York with Quinn and Puck, and he absolutely adored it. Her lips displayed a giant, happy smile as she nuzzled into his chest, while his smile was more content as his eyes looked down to the girl he thought would be in his arms forever.

"RACH." He called out as he ran to side she had fallen over, seeing a giant splash but no Rachel. Worry took over his emotions as he looked around frantically for her petite body. He couldn't lose her now. They hadn't gotten their second chance. Every great love needs a second chance no matter what the circumstances. Even if she was married with two beautiful children he would still fight for her and stop at nothing till she was in his arms again.

He was just about to rip off his shirt to reveal his toned body when he saw her break through the surface of the calm ocean. He couldn't help but feel relieved when she started to swim towards the end of the boat where she could climb up the ladder and back onto the safety of the boat.

"Are you alright?" He asked as she got half way up the ladder, taking his hand that was sticking out, waiting to help her. As soon as their skin made contact her dark brown eyes looked up into his, seeing the worry taking over as he could feel her shivering in the cool breeze. Her hear started to beat like crazy as their eyes never tore away from each other.

"Oh My God, what happened?" Quinn's voice was scared as she swam closer to the ladder, not wanting her best friend to be hurt in any way. Santana's laugh over took Quinn's concern as she rose to the surface, seeing Rachel soaking wet in her cute little white sundress that had become completely see through, displaying her pink bikini. She had thought that the lighter color wouldn't be seen through her dress, but obviously she hadn't planned on getting her clothes wet.

"Lookin' good Berry." Puck called with a wolf whistle, causing Quinn to slap him over the back of the head. "Geez, Sorry Babe."

"Whipped!" Mike called out, causing everyone to laugh as Puck became embarrassed. A smile spread across Rachel's lips as she realized that nothing had really changed them all from their teenage selves. Santana was still bossy and opinionated, Brittany wasn't really the brightest Crayon in the box, Quinn was a total HBIC who had Puck wrapped around her little finger, Puck was still totally whipped, Mercedes still had that Diva attitude, Kurt liked to slip in his sarcastic and narcissistic comments when he felt needed, Sam still used his body to sell himself. Mike was still a kind hearted human being that only cared about others feelings with the exception of Puck who he paid out daily, Tina was still outspoken, Artie was just was kind as Mike (maybe even nicer) and Finn, he was still that adorable boy that captured her heart with his goofy little half grin.

His eyes still stared into hers as her small hand still sat in his. "Aw, they're having a moment." The sound of Santana's raspy voice tore Rachel's eyes from Finn's as she remembered that her friends were watching them, and they all knew exactly what had gone on between them.

"I'm going to go dry myself off." She mumbled as she ripped her hand out of his grip, brushing past his overly tall body as she made her way to the other side of the boat where she had left her towel. Finn's usually happy eyes glared at all of his friends as they continued to tread water just to watch him stand there awkwardly. "Hey Finn, you look like a-"

"Don't say it." Mercedes called out over the Latina's voice, knowing that her comment would just make Finn feel even worse than he already did. All of his attempts to win her back over the past four years had been complete failures and Mercedes just wanted him to get it right for once because she knew that Rachel still loved him, even if she didn't want to admit it to anyone, let along herself. They were the perfect couple and life just wouldn't be complete until they were happy in each other's arms.

"Thanks guys. How about you just mind your own business next time and let me sort out my crappy life on my own, alright?" His voice was full of anger as he stormed off, not letting anyone get in another comment just to set him off again. If Rachel wanted to deny her feelings then he would let her deny them all she wants because he doesn't need her problems, he already had enough of his own to deal with.

Her small body sat curled up in her pink fluffy towel, causing her to look more adorable than ever, yet his anger was too much for him to even acknowledge her in that second, causing him to send her a glare for the first time in her life. She had seen him look at others that way, but never had he ever given her that look and it scared her to think that she had just caused him to hate her even more then he already should have.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've sort of been a little busy lately, but I will honestly try to get the chapters rolling in faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh, another chapter... Please enjoy, sorry about the long wait!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I am so ready to get drunk." Santana stated as the girls all crowded around in Rachel hotel room, waiting for Mercedes to show up so they could head off to her Bachelorette party. Mercedes mother, father, brother and her brother's wife had arrived that morning so they would be joined by the two women as well as Sam's mother who had come to Hawaii for her baby boys wedding. Stacey and Stevie would be staying with a sitter, along with Daniel as Sam's father and Mercedes dad and brother would be joining the blonde trouty mouth and his friends for the night.

"Are you sure you want to get wasted in front of Mercedes and Sam's mothers, they might think little of you or something?" Quinn's voice was full of concern as she looked at the Latina that sat cuddled up with her girlfriend on the couch. Her dark eyes immediately looked over to the blonde beauty and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm already a Lesbian so whether I drink or not they'll probably have the same reaction." Her menacing caused Quinn to laugh as she knew the girl already had something hidden up her sleeve for the two older women. "Where's Berry at?" Her voice broke through the sounds of the Television as she noticed Rachel was missing. She usually wouldn't care to much as the short brunette wasn't her's to take care of, but she wanted to go and get drunk and they couldn't leave until everyone was there, not that Mercedes had arrived yet anyway.

"I'm here." Was the only reply she gained as Rachel left her bedroom, dressed in an overly short dress that fit her body like a glove. He legs looked like they could go forever in her four inched black gloss heels that matched the black leather dress that sat perfectly on her petite body. Her long hair cascaded over her shoulder as she brushed through the curls, not even noticing that everyone in the room was checking her out. Her rear was perfectly rounded in the tight leather that reached just below her underwear. Her stomach was completely flat and it caused Tina to become quite jealous, though it didn't stop her from checking the brunette out. "Do you guys know-" Her sentence was cut short as she turned around to see all of their eyes on her rear. Her eyes slightly widened when they didn't stop even though they knew she had noticed them.

"It's just so perfect." Tina muttered as all of the girls sighed, their heads tilting to the side in perfect unison. Rachel wasn't really sure when her friends had gotten their full gay on, but she was pretty sure it had been the moment she walked out of her bedroom.

"Why does mine have to be small. I want Rachel's, get it for me San." Brittany's sweet voice whined as she wrapped her arms around the Latina's neck. Rachel cocked an eyebrow at the girl's request, instantly becoming a little scared as Santana would kill for her girl, but only if she asked.

"I want it too babe. I want it too"

"She's my best friend, I get first dibs." Quinn's voice was still as angelic as ever as she called out over the TV, bringing everyone's attention to her. She had always liked getting attention, but Rachel believed that she was legit in wanting her behind as she had always told her that she wanted it. The brunette shook those thoughts out of her head as she realized how stupid they really were.

"I think I should get first dibs since I lost my body when I gave birth to Daniel." Tina did make a good point, but it was immediately defused by one of Santana's bitchy remarks that never ceased to come.

"You could have avoided the problem all together by not letting Changster plant his seed." Tina just glared at the girl who simply smiled. The comment was immediately forgotten as everyone knew that sometimes she didn't really mean what she had said and it was apparently coming from "Snix." Though Tina was still deeply hurt by the comment she didn't show it as Santana generated energy from other's weakness.

"Well I still believe I should get it because I'm her best friend." Quinn said once more, causing Rachel to finally butt into the conversation.

"None of you are allowed to have my rear ok. Not even Quinn even though she's my best friend. Also, Tina, you look totally hot and curvatious so I think you should work that like the corner." A small laugh escaped her lips as Rachel ran her hands up and down the girl's sides, smiling before twirling her around. "You look beautiful."

"Can we get it when you die?" Santana thought out loud, causing Rachel to laugh and starting shaking her rear towards her 'Lebanese' friend, accidentally showing off her sexy black lace underpants. The rest of the girls started laughing as she continued to do a little dance to the song that came on the TV. They had previously been watching the music channel, waiting for Santana's new music video that she had created with Brittany to come on. The sound of LMFAO singing "I'm Sexy and I know it" grew louder as Santana turned up the volume. Rachel's dancing became much skimpier as she moved to the beat, wiggling in the appropriate places of the song.

"I'm sure you'll love them." Mercedes stated as she approached Rachel's hotel room, the two older women and her sister in-law following close behind. She knew that her friends promised to take their personalities down a notch for tonight and she just hoped they wouldn't do anything to cause a bad first impression on the two mothers. She didn't really care too much what her brother's wife Hailey thought of them as she was basically the same age, and from what she had learned from stories that her brother had told her from college, her sister in-law was a beast.

A familiar song could be heard as they got closer and closer, scaring Mercedes as she thought of the possibility that her friends were in that room, acting like the party animals they could be at the worst possible times.

"I think we should just meet them there." She finally stated as the fear ate her up inside, causing her to turn around and start to make her way to the elevator, only to be stopped by her mothers had grabbing onto her wrist.

"I want to meet them before they are too legless to even hold a proper conversation." She stated before dragging her towards the room. " The only two I really know are Quinn and Rachel and I don't even know them that well. Rachel barely ever came over because you always went to her house or Kurt's because of the built in concert hall at Rachel's and the pool at Kurt's. Even when Quinn lived with us for months while she awaited the birth of her child, she barely ever left her room. I want to at least get to know these girls, and I mean all of them. Now come on."

"Oh wait up guys." Kurt's slightly deepened voice called out as he chased them down the hall, slightly out of breath as he caught up to them. "Sorry I'm late, wardrobe troubles. I promise it won't happen again." A frown grew on his brow as he heard the music coming from Rachel's room, a grimace taking over as he knew the girls were about to embarrass themselves.

**I'm Sexy and I Know It! **Hailey tried to stifle her laugher as she heard the group of girls call out the main line of the entire song. Mercedes reluctantly pushed the door open to reveal Santana air slapping Rachel's behind that shook from side to side in a sensual motion as Brittany air humped Santana behind her back. Tina sat in one of the two arm chairs laughing as Quinn shimmied towards the girls, stopping with wide eyes as soon as she saw the door open. The blonde forcefully stopped the other girls as Brittany quickly turned down the volume, standing up on the couch afraid that Mercedes was going to murder them as the one expression you didn't want to see displayed on her face sat perfectly on her features. Her nose flared as an angry glare grew, her left eye slightly twitching. She didn't know that she pulled this face when she was extremely angry and nobody ever told her because it scared them and if she knew this she would use it so much more often to get what she wanted.

As her mouth started to open it was like in the movies when someone was pushed over the edge and the one they were yelling at saw everything in slow motion, an extremely detailed description of the expression the angry person displayed, coming from the one they are yelling at. She would never admit it, but being the dramatic girl she is, Rachel decided to give herself one of those voice overs, trying her hardest not to smile as she thought of the twitching eye, her gaze being drawn to it like a moth to light.

"I love your friends already." Sam's mum said right before Mercedes could begin screaming.

"I agree. They seem to have a lot of character." Mercedes was shocked at the reaction the two mothers had. She had never let her parents meet any of her friends as she thought they would have been two childish for their liking and she would have been forced to find new friends which was something knew would have been an already lost challenge. "Alright, let's get going." The darker woman turned and left the room, causing everyone to immediately follow after her. Quinn and Rachel were the last ones to leave, immediately linking arms as they walked through the door, quietly laughing at what had just happened.

**-Glee-**

"Tonight is going to be the best night of your life my man." Puck said as he walked along side Sam as they all made their way to the Pineapple Grill for the beginning of his bachelor party. Puck had always been the master of planning these types of events as he knew exactly what was worthy of the Bachelor's time on his last night as a free man. He was so good at planning them that every time one of his friends got engaged they begged him to plan for them, and though he would never tell anyone he enjoyed doing it more than anything.

"So what's the plan?" Sam's father asked from behind them, catching the attention of the entire group who didn't really know what was going on either. A smirk grew on Puck's lips as all of his plans ran through his mind. He had been planning for this particular night for some time now and he had been waiting a long time for someone to question what he had planned.

"Well, first of all we are going to one of the best restaurants in Maui, it's called Pineapple Grill. I was going to skip dinner all together because that is the girliest thing to do at a Bachelor Party but this is going to be a big night so we really need to eat. So after dinner we are going to go to this new place called The Green House effect, which let me add is Wheelchair accessible, we have to travel there but it'll be worth it. I rang earlier this week to make sure we would be able to get early entry and when they heard it will be the Bachelor party for Sam Evans who is Marrying Mercedes Jones and has invited Actor slash Singer Finn Hudson and Broadway actor Blaine Anderson they agreed, offered to give us half off on every single alcoholic beverage sold, hired strippers and just for you he is giving us the VIP room all to ourselves." All of the guys smiled and started to clap; causing him to raise his hands up into the air and shake his head. "Please, no applause needed."

"You are the best friend ever." Sam stated with a giant smile, pulling his mohawked friend into a hug before giving him a bro-five. The group of men continued down the street, camera's flashing away as the paparazzi followed after them, capturing every single little thing they did on camera. Sam, Finn and Blaine all sported different sunglasses like most celebrities did while they were out. Whether it is doing the groceries, going out with friends or simply getting the morning paper the paparazzi was stuck to them like gum to a shoe, never going away even when you wanted them too.

"Are those annoying camera's going to be flashing at us all night?" Mercedes father grumbled, walking closer to the boys who all nodded their heads. After years of either being famous or being friends with someone famous they had all learnt that paparazzi never leave and there is nothing you can do about them. If you yell at them you are bad mouthed and called names that put a bad reputation to your name, and if you are nice to them you are called a fake. The only thing a person can really do is ignore them and even that isn't good enough. "They should just mind their own business."

"Preach." Artie said his signature line, causing all of the guys to smile as they made it to the restaurant, happy that the night was finally about to begin.

**-Glee-**

"The food here is brilliant." Sam's mother stated as she bit down into her Grilled Beef Filet with Potato Lasagna and Black Truffle Sauce. Everyone nodded in agreement as they ate their meals, not wanting to stop. As soon as the food was placed on the table Quinn had stated that it was the best food she had ever seen in her life, and once she had started to consume the meal she said it was the best tasting too. Every single comment made by each girl was immediately agreed to as it truly was amazing food.

"The Alcohol's good too." Santana said as she downed yet another glass. Ever since they had arrived she had begun inhaling the highly intoxicating beverage and hadn't even made a move to stop. She had been serious about planning on getting smashed and they all just hoped that she didn't go too far and get herself hurt.

"So where are we off to next?" Mercedes asked as she looked to the Latina that had taken over the planning of her night. She knew that everything would be perfect as Santana had arranged Tina and Quinn's Bachelorette parties and they had been the most fun she had ever had.

"Well I was looking up Night Clubs in Hawaii and found this really new and hip Night Club called Six feet under, it is totally hot and I figured that since tonight is Mercedes last night as a free woman she wouldn't want to have to wait in a long line to get in and then pay like thirty bucks or somethin' to get in. So I used the fact that half of us are actually famous to my advantage and called the owner. I told him who I was and my proposition, at first he was wary, but when I told him it was for one of my closet friends Mercedes Jones who is marrying Sam Evans, Bachelorette party and that she had Broadway actor and previous main character on Childs Play Rachel Berry, Dancer Brittany S. Peirce and Fashion Designer Kurt Hummel coming, he was more than willing to let us in. He even gave us the VIP room and free alcohol. I asked about strippers and he said if I can get some then he will allow them to give us a show."

"And this is why you are my favorite person." The darker girl stated before hugging Santana over the table, both girls smiling like crazy. Everything went quiet again as they became immersed in their delicious meals, seeming as though they were unaware of each other's presence, at least until Quinn turned to Rachel and opened her mouth.

"If you and Barney are still happy together why are you dressed like you always do why you are on the prowl for a new man?" This statement drew everyone's attention away from their food and onto the brunette girl that sat at the end of the table. She was glad that she had just taken a giant bite of her salad and would have time to create an answer. If she told them that it was because she wanted to feel beautiful and sexy they would just laugh and tell her that she would look sexy in sweatpants, but they didn't know what she had hidden underneath, they didn't know about the giant scar along her body and she would prefer to keep it that way.

"Yeah Berry. How come you can wear that but not a Bikini, it is basically the same thing, they're both small and you can see everything." Santana's voice was full of confusion as she stared the girl down, unable to figure it out herself. They all knew she had had surgery but none of them knew what it had done to her mentally and physically, nobody did.

"It's not the same." She mumbled, only Quinn hearing the statement made. "I dressed like this tonight because I got this dress ages ago and Barney never let be wear it because he thought I would find someone else and leave him, so if you all don't mind I would like to look hot for tonight without anyone telling me I can't."

"I totally understand you sista, and I am not complaining. I mean if I didn't love Britt I would do you on this table right now." The two older woman at the table's eyes widened at the statement, though neither said anything as they had learnt that Santana always liked to say her mind and if you told her to stop she would go all Lima Heights on you, and from what Mercedes and Sam had told them it was something you really didn't want to happen.

"Ok, so a change of subject would be good right now." Kurt said before bringing his cup up into the air. "I would like to make a toast to Mercedes, the most beautiful and loving diva in my life. I wish you the best of luck in life and hope that you and Sam live an amazing life filled with love, friendship and happiness. To Mercedes!" He held his glass out, a giant smile on his face as Mercedes squeezed his hand bellow the table.

"To Mercedes." Everyone else stated as they lifted up their glasses, clinking them together before downing the Champaign in their long slender glasses.

**-Glee-**

"Did you guys enjoy your meal tonight?" The waiter asked as he came to clear their plates, smiling as he knew he had the best table of the night. All of his co-workers had been immediately jealous when they saw who had been seated in his section and had fought long and hard to try and win the job as waiter for that one particular table, but he never gave it up, knowing that he was just lucky enough to have been called in for work that day.

"It was amazing! I wish I could live here." Finn replied in a giddy voice. It was no secret that he loved food and he would never lie about good food. The dark haired waiter lightly giggled as he rested a hand on Finn's upper arm, causing him to become slightly uncomfortable. Throughout dinner they had worked out that the man was gay and didn't mind hitting on the famous boys that the table, and sometimes even Puck, Mike and Artie when he felt like it. But his main boys to mildly flirt with were Sam, Finn and Blaine who quietly took it and waited till he was out of ear shot so they could complain about it within their small group.

"Well I'm sure we all wouldn't mind." He said back, before clearing the table. "Would you like on Bill or separate?" He questioned, looking over them all.

"Separate." They all stated in unison, causing him to laugh again as he retreated with their empty plates. None of the boys were aware they had been funny, but it wasn't odd as they knew he was only flirting and to some people laughing at unfunny jokes was a part of flirting.

"Well this has been an experience." Everyone nodded in agreement to Sam's father's statement. For the most part of the night so far their waiter has done nothing but flirt. It had taken them almost twenty minutes to order their meal and they had all already figured out what they wanted. It wasn't long before he was back with their bills and as quick as a flash they paid and left, pretending to be sad as they said goodbye to Akamu the waiter, though inside they were all joyous to finally be out of there.

"Strippers here we come." Mike called out happily as they started to make their way towards the Limo Puck had hired for the rest of the night.

**-Glee-**

"Come on girls, we don't have all night." Santana stated as she walked at the front of the group, one of her hands sitting on her hip as the other swung back and forth at her side. Her lips displayed her famous HBIC smirk as she stood tall and took long strides. She had encouraged the others to do the same but Rachel had said it would look staged and like they were trying to be cool while all they actually wanted was to have fun. Camera flashes followed after them as they walked down the street in rows. Santana leading from the front with Rachel and Quinn behind her, chatting about what they wanted to do the last day in Hawaii which was approaching extremely fast. Behind them were Brittany and Hailey who happily talked about cats. After them were Mercedes and Sam's mothers who talked about their babies getting married and behind them were Kurt, Tina and Mercedes who were discussing the wedding. Mercedes would never admit it but she was actually scared for the next day when her father would give her away. Sure she had been excited for the week before, but now all she could do was worry. She was afraid that everything would become a huge mess that couldn't be fixed and that all of the guests wouldn't arrive on time and miss the wedding completely.

"Ah, Miss Lopez." The owner said as she walked right up to the door, kissing both of the door man's cheeks as she acted sophisticated for the first time in her life. "You look absolutely stunning." His eyes looked over her body as she took a step back, doing a little twirl for him. All of the girls crowded behind her, looking to each other in confusion, they hadn't been aware she knew anybody that worked there and if she already knew the door man then why did she have to talk to the owner?

His strong arms opened the door, letting the girls walk in with a giant smile on his face. They all said thank you as they entered, getting stamped on the hand with what looked like an adorable looking fish. Mercedes wondered why they were stamped with a fish if the club was called six feet under, it made no sense at all. Everything immediately became pitch black and nobody knew what to do or where to go.

"I'm ironically scared." Quinn stated as she clung onto Rachel. "Are we going to die?"

"No Dipshit, stop being such a fucking pussy and follow my voice." It was no question that Santana had been the one to speak and because it was her nobody spoke back, though Rachel couldn't help but laugh as Quinn whispered that the Latina was a bitch. "Thanks Stretch Marks." The HBIC said as she had obviously heard the statement made. Rachel couldn't help but wonder if Santana would make snide remarks about her if she knew about her scar. Would she bring it up twenty-four seven and make her feel like crap about it? It really did sound like something she would do.

A thin strip of light came up ahead, immediately catching their attention as they finally figured out where they were going. It had soon become obvious they there were descending on stairs when Kurt almost fell, dragging Tina with him as they knocked Hailey and Mercedes into the wall. There was a couple of angry words between the group as they slowly made their way down one flight of stairs in complete darkness, most of the girls angry at Santana for bringing them there, but when they finally reached the second flight there was some light as the walls became glass, revealing giant fish tanks that went all the way to the bottom of the stairs. The light in the fish tank changed color, causing the stair well to change as well.

"So this explains the fish stamps." She said to Kurt as they continued down the steps, following after their friends as they stood at the back of the small crowd. Once finally in the night club they looked around at the giant area. There were more fish tanks in the walls with hot muscular men and slender girls swum around each other sexily. There were some cages around with dancers inside them though mostly everything was more under the sea. There were comfortable seats made like water beds while others were glass tanks with fish inside. Strobe lights flashed as the music was too loud for them to hear each other, though they absolutely loved it.

When they finally made their way to the VIP room they were amazed even more as the floor was made completely from glass with fish swimming beneath their feet. Rachel had complained that it was wrong to the fish and that they could be hurting them by walking on the glass, but Quinn reassured her that they would be alright.

Santana smiled as she noticed they had their own personal bar and bartender who would server them as much alcohol as they wanted all night. More water bed type lounges sat in the middle of the room with a small coffee table in the middle and to top it all off a fully stocked snack far occupied one side of the room.

"I wish I lived here." Rachel stated as she fell back onto one of the super comfortable chairs, Quinn falling down right beside her, causing a wave inside that lifted Rachel up. Both girls laughed as everyone else looked around, though all they did was play around on the lounge. Can we buy this place and live here forever?" Quinn shook her head with a giant smile on her lips.

"We can't just leave our lives in New York, that's our home."

"So, We could leave Noah and Barney and come here together, we don't need anyone else it can just be you and me living an amazing life in Hawaii. Besides, I never said we couldn't go back every once and a while." The blonde looked at Rachel like she was crazy, how could she just want to give up her amazing life at the drop of a hat. She had worked long and hard to get where she was and now and it would be a stupid mistake to leave everything behind. Besides, Quinn loved Puck and last time she checked Rachel loved Barney, so why would she want to leave him as well?

**-Glee-**

"I could go death in here." Sam's dad called out over the extremely loud music that blasted out from the DJ's station. They had been wandering aimlessly around the giant green lit warehouse for the better half of ten minutes while trying to locate the VIP room that seemed to be impossible to find. They were about to give up hope when Finn spotted a green neon light saying VIP, across the other side of the room. Being tall had always come as an advantage in moments like these and it made him forget all of the reasons why he hated his height.

Once they finally reached the room they were ready to party and became full of excitement when they walked into the room. There was a personal bar and bar tender at one end of the room with green plastic blow up lounges lining the room. Inside the lounges were fluorescent lights that shone through the plastic, causing everything to become illuminated with green.

The very second they entered the room they brought their alcohol and started to party, waiting for the strippers to arrive. The two oldest men didn't seem as excited for the night ahead as the others, but they didn't do or say anything to spoil it for the others, they kept their feelings to themselves and continued to remind themselves that it was for Sam and Mercedes and after this night they would be marrying off their children and everything would have been worth it. At least they hoped so.

**-Glee-**

"Let's play confessions!" Kurt called in his half-drunk state, slightly stumbling as he motioned for Santana and Brittany to come over and join them all. It had been two hours since they arrived and the club hadn't even started to get wild yet, even the strippers wouldn't arrive till later that night. The music was still at a reasonable volume, causing them to be able to hear what each other said even though it probably wouldn't be too important anyway.

"How do we play?" Tina asked before taking a sip from her glass. She was still stuck in the tingling feeling of being tipsy, causing her to laugh at almost everything, along with Mercedes who sat beside her. Mercedes and Sam's mothers sat beside the two girls, still completely sober as they had offered to be the only responsible adults for the night. They had known that if they all got completely smashed nothing good would come from it and someone would have eventually gotten hurt or gone missing.

"Well we all sit in a circle and take turns revealing a secret that nobody knows, you have to start the sentence with 'I confess' and then that's it." Everyone nodded their heads while sitting around in a circle. Santana and Brittany sat on the floor, leaning against the lounge that Quinn and Rachel occupied, while Kurt and Hailey sat on the lounge across from them. There was a large awkward silence as no one knew who was going to start and when, their eyes all looked around the room to try and figure it out, but when not even a peep left anybody's lips it became apparent to Kurt that he would have to begin. "I confess that Blaine wasn't my first boy kiss, Dave Karofsky was."

Everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets as the words fell from his lips, well everyone except Rachel who let out a small laugh as she chewed on her fingernail. Her head rested on Quinn's shoulder as she curled up on the small couch, her expensive heels discarded onto the floor. Everyone's eyes immediately looked to her as she continued to lightly laugh.

"Why you laughin' Berry?" Santana asked as she threw her head back, getting a direct look up the brunette's small dress.

"I already knew his secret." Kurt's head slightly tilted to the side in confusion.

"How could you know that, I haven't told anyone and Karofsky would never dare say anything." Everyone's eyes looked back and forth between the two friends as Rachel started to drink from her bottle of beer, trying to avoid how she knew this tiny piece of information. If she let him know that Blaine had told her and Finn years ago, Kurt would no doubt pick a fight with his dark haired boyfriend and she didn't want to be the cause of that.

"You'll get mad." She softly said before putting the bottle back to her lips. Kurt took in an agitated breath before putting on an overly sweet smile.

"I won't get mad."

"Fine, I'll tell you. At our Graduation after party Blaine was drunk and your brother and I were in the car with him waiting for you to come back from the bathroom, we were making out in the back seat when he leant over from the front and said that he was going to give us some random facts about kissing. We completely ignored him until he said that Karofsky had kissed you in the boys change room and that you had been really mad because it was your first boy kiss."

Before Kurt could reply to her little story Mercedes had looked over to Rachel with confusion. "How come when you are drunk you can talk about Finn and how you two used to be a couple, but when you are sober you completely hate him." Quinn could feel Rachel tense up beside her and she knew that it was obvious to everyone that Rachel didn't want to talk about it and that the subject really did upset her. She hated seeing her best friend sad, it just brought back all of those guilty feelings from when she had bullied her in high school and for some reason she felt that to try and make everything better she had to stop Rachel from being sad.

"I confess that I was drunk at Rachel's baby shower." The blonde's light, airy voice blurted out, causing everyone to send her odd looks. The look in Rachel's eyes told her that what she had just said didn't really help as it had a subtext of Rachel and Finn's deceased child. She immediately regretted choosing that as her confession, but now she couldn't take it back. It was out into the world and once you open those gates you can't close them. "I don't know why I chose to drink that day, I just did. But the party was still really fun." She knew she had word vomit; it was spewing out everywhere and no matter how much she wanted it to stop she just couldn't.

"I confess that in Junior High I thought I was a Lesbian." Rachel's confession caught everybody off-guard as she spoke over top of Quinn, stopping the girl from ruining her night anymore then she already had with the words she had already let slip.

"I confess I secretly dated Rachel in Junior High." Santana stated with a giant smile, causing everyone to become more shocked at this confession than any of the others that had been said. Rachel lightly kicked her, giving her a 'You're dead to me' glare for outing their secret. She had been keeping it under wraps for so long, and just one drunken game of Confessions had to bring it up in front of half of their friends.

"You dated Santana?" Kurt's voice was overly high pitched as his eyes became wide. The Latina simply nodded her head, causing Brittany to wrap an arm around her girl protectively and mouth 'She's mine' to Rachel, an angry glare in her eyes as her brow furrowed with anger. She had loved Santana for so long and finally gets to tell the paparazzi that they are together. But now she finds out that Rachel was Santana's ex which immediately makes her a threat.

"I was going through a faze, don't judge me and please don't tell anybody else or I will kill you." The subject was shortly dropped as the music became louder and it became apparent to them all that the club was up and going. The party was finally about to begin.

**-Glee-**

"You are so hot?" A Blonde girl screamed above the music as she danced with Finn, gyrating against him with a flirtatious smile on her lips. Her blonde hair flicked around, tripping him out in the extremely fast flashes of green light coming from the strobe lights set up around the giant warehouse. If his girlfriend Sarah knew about this she would be pissed, he was just glad that no paparazzi was allowed into the club what so ever as it was Celebrity central. This little fact was what got him to be able to dance however he wanted with whoever he wanted without the fear of seeing Sarah's murderous glare for the hundredth time. They had been together now for a year and a half. Things had started out great and they were happy until a couple of months back when she found his secret Rachel folder on his lap top. He had first created this particular folder when they were in high school and first met. It was full of photos of them and other things related to their friendship and then further on relationship. The folder was overflowing with couply pictures and memories that he never wanted to forget. Seeing this almost made her break up with him (Which was something he wouldn't of actually minded) but changed her mind and told him to delete the folder and she would stay. He immediately agreed, getting a peck on the lips before the blonde left the room, a giant smile on her lips as she called out a thank you. After she had left he quickly got out a spare thumb drive and moved the file onto it instead. What she didn't know couldn't hurt her right?

"Thanks, I guess." He said as she continued to dance up against him, moving her hips sensually in her attempts to win him over. Rachel had always danced like that when they went to clubs together, she would hold her hands above her head, flick her hair around and move her hips. He had always found it adorable and couldn't help but just watch her at least until she moved in closer, catching his attention to make him grab onto her hips and dance with her. A smile grew on his lips as he closed his eyes, thinking of Rachel and her adorable little traits. She was perfect and he knew he had ruined the best thing to ever happen in his life.

"Let's have sex." His eyes immediately popped open with shock, only to see Rachel standing in front of him displaying that cute little smile he missed dearly. Her body was pressed against his as she whispered into his ear, somehow her voice found a way to reach up and beyond the music's noise level. "Make me orgasm." She stated in a seductive tone, resting her hand on his chest before slowly moving it downwards to rest on his crotch. A smirk grew on her lips as moved in closer.

Finn couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as she hadn't touched him like that in years, but he didn't say anything as he knew that she could be very fragile when it was that time of the month and over the previous week he had noticed that she did anything to get out of having to swim. She had always been very private and kept to herself about the subject in question, so it didn't surprise him if that was what was going on. He let out a sigh of relief as her hand retracted, but then something odd and unexplainable happened. In between flashes of light she disappeared and immediately became replaced with Busty blonde from before. He knew he something wasn't right as with every flash it changed between Rachel and the Blonde girl, both pressed up against his body as they danced seductively.

"Finn, are you alright man?" Mike's voice called out as both Rachel and the Blonde became replaced with his friend that continued to wave a hand in front of his face, a concerned expression taking over his features. "You've just been standing here for ages just saying Rachel's name and all the guys are worried. Our Limo driver agreed to take you back to the hotel."

"But I don't wanna go, it's only eleven o'clock." His voice had a twinge of sadness as his eyes became down cast and he crossed his arms over his chest. Mike rested a hand on his bicep before leading him out of the out skirts of the mosh pit.

"You're already too drunk and we don't want you to do something you'll regret." Mike had expected him to complain even more but the tall figure beside him just nodded his head and immediately started to make his way towards the door. "Well I'm glad you've seen some sense." Finn simply smiled at his friend who quickly trailed behind him. The shaggy haired boy felt quite pleased with himself for getting Finn to actually do what he asked and he never did anything anyone asked… unless it was Rachel of course. But what he didn't know was that Finn had a plan, and this was something he planned on succeeding at.

**-Glee-**

"I'll DANCE DANCE DANCE WITH MY HANDS HANDS HANDS ABOVE MY HEAD, LIKE JESUS SAID" Quinn lightly giggled as Rachel sang along to the old Gaga hit at the top of her lungs. She truly admired her best friend's shamelessness and envied that she wasn't like that. She always cared too much what other people thought of her, even if she didn't realize it. She just wished she could dance seductively against her friends without a care, instead of wondering if everyone else will think she is a Lesbian. "COME ON BABE, SING WITH ME" Rachel's voice was loud as she continued to sing, Quinn only smiled before mumbling the words. She couldn't help but look over her shoulders to see if anyone was watching them and when she noticed the coast was clear she couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief before letting her voice get a little louder. This small action brought a smile to Rachel face as she jumped up and down, right in the middle of the mosh pit.

"This is a crap remix." Santana announced as she and Brittany walked through the crowed, everyone else parting like the red sea at the click of Santana's fingers. That was one of the many perks of being famous, everybody knew who you were and wanted to please you, which normally resulted in you getting everything you want (including an entire mosh pit splitting in half just for you to walk through.)

"Of a good song." Quinn gave as a reply. Many DJ's these days always tried to remix old songs by lady Gaga and Adele and they always turned out terrible because it just wasn't the same as when they were teenagers, now every single remix is just to overdone and over the top and it really did ruin the amazing music that had already been made and was being made now.

"Touché."

"Dance with me Britt." Rachel said as she grabbed the blonde by the hand and dragged her further into the mosh pit. A smile grew on both of their lips as they started to jump up and down and still find a way to dance up against each other. Whenever Rachel got drunk she could really get her gay on and on many occasions Quinn had stated that she wouldn't really be surprised if Rachel decided she wanted to be a Lesbian. But she knew that the small brunette loved Finn no matter what she said or did, you just can't replace a love like that even if you tried. "I'm up for another drink, what about you?" Brittany immediately shook her head as Rachel downed the bottle in her own hand. A worried look took over Brittany's features as she noticed their bartender casually make his way over with another drink. Sure Brittany was a hardcore drinker herself, but she really didn't want Rachel to get sick from the large amount of alcohol she was consuming. Rachel was only very small and Brittany was scared that she would run out of room to keep all of the liquid which could lead to her vomiting it all back up.

As Rachel began to stumble in her heels Brittany waved her hands up into the air to get Quinn and Santana's attention. The two girls immediately rushed over, concern lacing Quinn's features as she caught Rachel in her arms before she could fall to the ground. "What's wrong Britt Britt?" Santana asked, bringing a small smile to Brittany's lips as she used the nick name that only Santana was allowed to call her.

"Rachel should go home. I think she's drunk too much!"

"I agree." Quinn said as she wrapped an arm around the short brunette's waist to stop her from dancing. Her lips displayed a giant smile as she looked around the room hoping to see a familiar face that could save her from being sent home. It was in that moment that she saw a tall brunette man that couldn't be anyone but Finn. Her smile grew wider as she whispered his name to herself, wanting nothing but to go over and kiss him and make love to him right in the middle of the dance floor in front of everyone in the room. But there was one thing stopping her, Quinn's arm wrapped tightly around her waist.

"I don't want to go, there is someone I need to go and talk to." Her voice was loud and as sober as she could get out, causing Santana to roll her eyes before pulling her away from Quinn and readying herself to pick the small drunk girl up. Rachel's eyes continued to watch the tall man as he danced with a dark skinned girl that was almost exactly his height. Her eyes sparkled and her smile got even bigger (If it were even possible) but when his face became visible her smile dropped as she finally noticed that it wasn't him, he looked to be the complete opposite of her previous love as his skin was dark and his eyes were bright blue. "Okay, I'll go." She said to Santana who immediately started to lead her towards the stairs.

"Well that was easier than I expected." Quinn said to Brittany who simply nodded.

**-Glee-**

Rachel. That is all Finn could think of as he stumbled into the elevator. His finger hovered above the two button, if he pressed this one then he would be taken to his floor and have a boring night. But if he chose the number four then he would be taken up to Rachel's floor and she was the only one he wanted right now. He took in a deep breath before pushing down on the four button. He knew it wasn't right as he was with Sarah, but when you love someone you just go for it right? You just forget about the consequences and do what you have to in order to get the one that truly owns your heart.

The elevator started to move and Finn couldn't help but hold his breath in anticipation, his weight rapidly shifting from one leg to the other. He just hoped that after everything they had been through together she still loved him.

**-Glee-**

As soon as the elevator doors slid open Rachel knew which level she wanted. Her long, slender index finger immediately pressed down on the two button and she didn't even regret her decision. The thought of Barney didn't even cross her mind once as the only thing she even let stay on her mind was Finn kissing her and touching her body. She wanted to taste his lips and feel his strong firm hands roam her body as he makes her scream in delight. She just wanted him and nobody else. He had always been the one to fulfill her fantasies and please her while making her the happiest woman on Earth.

As the elevator doors opened once again it felt like they were moving extra slow just for her, forcing her to wait and think over her decision though nothing could

**-Glee-**

Finn lifted his tightly balled up fist to the hard wooden surface before him. His eyes were tightly shut as he started their old knock that Rachel had thought of back in High School. It had first come about when her father had caught her waiting for Finn in only her undergarments. He had banned her and Finn from being in her room together behind a closed door. To stop further troubles she had looked up Morse code on the internet and decided that whenever they were waiting for each other they would spell out the word love.

He first did a short then a long then two more shorts which made the letter L. he stopped for a second to show her that it was another letter and then started to knock again, this time doing three longs. After another second long pause he did three shorts and a long and then for the very last letter, a simple short.

After three minutes and no open door his eyes popped open, the bright lights slightly burning he eyes. He did their knock again just to make sure and when there was still no reply he knew that she either didn't care and wanted him to leave, or simply wasn't there. To keep himself from breaking down he told himself that she wasn't there, though something inside himself made him think that there was a possibility that it could have been the complete opposite and she really meant it four years ago when she had said she couldn't do them anymore.

**-Glee-**

Love! Rachel knocked out the word, her right shoulder leaning against the white door. Her head rested against the hard wood as she continued to knock. She wasn't sure why she remembered their knock, but she guessed it was something she had done for so long that it just stuck with her (Though she never knocked like that for anyone but Finn.) After doing their knock in a repetitive loop she became desperate and started knock non-stop, hitting the wood with as much force as she could muster up.

"Please open the door Finn." She whispered, knowing that he wasn't inside because if he was he would have already opened up the one thing keeping them apart in that moment. He would have already taken her into his arms and be making love to her on his hotel room floor ad everything would be perfect. But nothing ever turned out right for her. There always had to be that one little thing that went wrong and right now it was the absence of Finn, the one person she wanted and truly needed. "Please!" Her voice was slightly louder as her hand rested flat against the hard surface.

When the door still stayed shut she finally gave up and pushed herself back up straight though her hand lingered a little longer before she finally made her way to the elevator she had arrived in. "It's never going to happen Rachel, just forget about it." She said to herself before pressing the four button. As the doors clamped shut the doors to the elevator opposite of her own opened, Finn slowly stumbled out, a frown on his brow as he made his way to his empty hotel room that would be just for him until Sam and Mercedes paradise wedding trip was finally over.

"Rach and I..."He said to himself as he held his key card up to the censor. A loud beep echoed throughout the empty corridor, signaling that the door was now free for entry "... It'll never happen. Stop dreaming Finn."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**I hope this makes up for my absence and I hope you enjoyed this little chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoop whoop, another chapter. Please enjoy!**

**A/N: The rating has been changed to M for sexual references!**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I can't do this, I can't get married!" Mercedes stated in a small scared voice. Rachel couldn't help but notice that nothing else in life had caused her to be so scared and so quiet as she had always been brave and loud. But when it came to getting married, the one thing she should have been happy about, she was finally scared for the first time in her life. The way her body shook and her eyes stayed down cast she reminded Rachel of a scared little kitten that had been brought into a new home. It was like she didn't know what was going on and everything was new to her.

The rest of the bridal party had left the room to take their que, getting ready to walk down the aisle of Mercedes and Sam's perfect wedding. Though Mercedes had said she would meet them there because she needed to just get a few little last minute things sorted. Kurt had seemed angry when she asked Rachel to wait with her as he was her maid of honor, her best friend, the one that had always been for her through thick and thin. Yet there she sat, telling them all to leave except Rachel because she 'Needed her.'

"What are you talking about? I thought you loved him." Her voice was full of concern as she took a step closer to the beautiful bride who was trying her hardest not to break out into tears.

"I do love him. I just don't think I can marry him." Her voice was still soft as she looked into the full length mirror that sat at one end of the giant tent. She looked beautiful in the gown that sat perfectly on her perfectly curved body, the light satin contrasting against her dark skin. Her light ringlets sat on her shoulders, the back covered by her dainty lace veil. There was no doubt in the world that she looked absolutely stunning and Rachel just hoped that it all wouldn't go to waste.

"You've just got cold feet. Quinn felt the exact same before her and Puck's wedding, she even tried to climb out the bathroom window but she got stuck and I found her with everything above her hips hanging out the small space provided." Rachel let out a small laugh as she remembered the blonde calling out for help, kicking her legs about as she struggled to free herself from the window sill's tight grip. "I had this exact same conversation with her as well, but instead I had Tina's story up my sleeve, and the exact same for her but instead I told her about Kurt."

Mercedes eyes slightly bugged out as she turned to face Rachel. "What did Kurt and Tina do?" Her voice was full of genuine curiosity as she hugged her arms around her body.

"Well let's just say that they both involved a push bike and me running in heels, not a good combination may I add." A small smile sat on her thin pink lips. Her hands rested on Mercedes shoulders as she stared into her eyes reassuringly. "Look, I haven't a doubt in my entire body that you two are perfect for each other and marrying Sam is your fate, he is your soul mate and you can't just leave your soul mate standing at the altar." Rachel had practiced this speech so many times over the previous week and not a word of it had changed from the first time she said it all to Quinn. She found it quite funny that she was always the one to give this little pep talk, it was like they all subconsciously knew that she was the perfect one to talk to about it, though she had never actually been married or experienced what they were going through.

Mercedes eyes looked up to her hopefully, waiting for her to say more. Rachel's mouth opened, ready to let her very well practiced speech flow freely, but her entire mind went blank as she forgot everything she was going to say. This had never happened to her before as she had an impeccable memory and never forgot a thing, whether it had happened when she was only very young or two minutes prior, she could remember every intricate detail no matter how big or small. "I know how it feels to run away." Her voice was as small as Mercedes had been. She wasn't quite sure why she was telling her this, though somehow it felt right. Like she was supposed to say it and that she had forgotten everything because this was the way things were supposed to go.

"How did it make you feel?"

"I'm not going to make any of this sugary sweet so if you want it that way I suggest that I don't say anything at all." Mercedes gestured her to go on as she took a step closer. "It feels like you just ripped out your own heart and ran over it with a ten ton truck, leaving you a heartless bitch that none of your friends want to talk to because of what you did. If I could go back I would have handled things differently and would definitely not run away. So now you have two options, run away, left with the same outcomes I had, maybe even worse. Or, you could get your butt out there and marry Sam like I know you truly deep down want to."

"Thank you Rachel." Mercedes placed a hand to her bare shoulder, sending her a small smile before slowly exiting the room.

Rachel's eyes shut as she took in a deep breath. Talking about it all had brought back so many feelings that she just wanted to keep buried deep down because she knew what it did to her, it made her see things differently, it made her a completely different person and to be honest she didn't like who she was when that happened. She didn't like being that sad little girl that just wants to be loved. She didn't like always having Finn on her mind, wanting him to kiss every inch of her body. She didn't even want to think about him, though her subconscious mind always found a way to force her to remember his adorable half grin, his cute laugh and the way he would always muck up sentences when he wanted to sound smart. It was like he had made a imprint on her brain that refused to be forgotten.

"Are you coming?" Mercedes yet again loud voice said as she stuck her head back inside the room. Her eyes were sparkling as an eager smile sat perfectly on her lips. This expression showed Rachel that her little pep talk had paid off yet again, though this time it left her feeling like crap and she really wished she had of just kept her thoughts to herself and said what had been practiced. She immediately nodded her head and made her way over to the now overly excited Mercedes that instantly dragged her over to the rest of the group. Finn's hazel eyes connected with hers, a small smile on his lips as he lightly nodded his head in the politest way possible.

'Don't let him get to you' she thought to herself as she tore her gaze from his beautiful eyes that she had always gotten lost in. His smile slipped away into nothingness as she linked arms with Sam's cousin, smiling up at him like she didn't even remember he was there.

The wedding went by in a blur as Finn kept his eyes on Rachel's tiny body. Her eyes were downcast for most of the ceremony and he had instantly put it down to boredom, but what he didn't know was that if she tore her eyes away from the gold shoes that cut off her circulation just that little bit more with every second they dug into her tanned skin, she wouldn't be able to keep them off him.

"You may now kiss the bride." The sound of the crowds loud cheering brought Rachel's eyes up to see two of her closest friends passionately kissing. She could still feel Finn's eyes on her, though she was too scared to look in his direction to see if he truly was staring at her, though she was very perceptive and really didn't feel the need to verify her senses she couldn't help herself and let her eyes wander off to his overly tall and slightly hunched body. Just like she had expected there he stood, grinning stupidly as his eyes never left her. She wasn't sure if it was because he still loved her or the fact that she was dressed in the gold ridiculously low cut and flowing bridesmaids dress that Mercedes had fallen in-love with the first time she ever saw it. She suspected that it was because of the dress as she had to admit it really did compliment her features.

As the newlyweds walked back down the aisle Quinn lightly nudged Rachel in the side, a huge grin on her face she moved her mouth down to her best friend's ear. "That's going to be you next, I can feel it." Her words were so sure that Rachel believed her. Though it should have made her happy to think that she was finally going to marry the one person she loved, she couldn't help but hate the blonde for saying those words because all she could think of was Finn waiting at the altar, smiling as she walked down the aisle in a beautiful wedding gown. She should have been thinking of Barney because he held her heart and no one else. He was her boyfriend, she loved him and that was that.

At least she hoped so.

**-Glee-**

The Reception was just like the wedding, a complete blur of others drinking and dancing as she sat alone at the bridal parties table that sat at the head of the dimly lit area. There were several candles and Tiki torches set up around the grassy area that sat just by the beach the only thing cutting the grass and sand being a few palm trees that acted as a fence. There was a big area set out for dancing and a small stage at the front where a band she had never heard of played some very familiar music. Tables covered in white cloth and beautiful decorations covered the rest of the area, leaving only slithers of space for anyone to walk through.

Ever since the massive hang over she had this morning she had refused to even drink a drop of the magic juice tonight as she didn't want to feel that pain again, though some of it still lingered from the large amount she had consumed. Because of this she was having a terrible night as everyone else was drinking and if you weren't joining the crowd of alcoholics then you would be left out completely. They didn't purposely do this, it was just sort of the way that things went in their group of friends and it had always been that way ever since they were in High School.

Her dark eyes scanned the room, looking out for anybody else that had been pushed off to the side and to her dismay the only other person sitting on their own with a coke in their hand was Finn. His eyes didn't leave her even when he noticed she had looked straight at him. A small smile grew on his lips as he held up the glass in her direction, nodding his head before taking a large gulp of the long, slender glasses contents. Just to be kind she did the same back, though she only took a small sip of her Lemonade as she had to preserve her voice for her performance that was quickly approaching.

Mercedes had asked her weeks ago to sing at the wedding. To begin with she had been hesitant but when she saw the way the darker girl begged with her eyes, pleading for her to do it she couldn't say no. At the begging of the week she had originally planned on singing 'I will always love you' by Whitney Houston, but fate had found a way to change this very stereotypical choice and shaped it into a performance that portrayed her exact feelings and emotions.

"Are you ready Miss Berry?" one of the music directors for the night asked as he came up behind her, causing her to slightly jump at the sudden voice. All she did was nod her head as she held her hand to her heart. Her hand took a hold of the tanned skinned man that immediately led her to the stage, weaving in and out through the tables that blocked their path. "The boys are still unsure of what song you wanted to sing as you haven't been very clear about it."

Rachel bit down on her lower lip, wondering if she should take this opportunity to get out how she truly felt or if she should take the safer route and go with the original plan. Her eyes closed as she went into deeper thought, going over all of the good and bad consequences that could come from singing what was in her heart though thinking it through did nothing to help.

"Um, miss we don't have very much time for this now. We're on a very tight schedule."

"It's all coming back to me now. Does the band know the song?" Her eyes stared him down questionably as she crossed her arms across her chest. He simply nodded his head before walking away from her and towards the band. Within seconds she was pushed up onto the stage, the band following close behind as she was introduced. An extremely bright spotlight was focused on her, burning her eyes as she shied away from the light.

The strong opening notes floated through the air, turning into a softer and delicate tune as couples took over the dance floor. Finn's eyes were glued to her tiny form as she stood awkwardly behind the slightly shorter microphone stand. For the first time in her life she lacked stage presence which was something she prided herself on. Her mouth opened, ready to gain the attention of the entire crowd, putting them into a state of awe that would take a long time to get out of.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold**

**That my body froze in bed**

**If I just listened to it**

**Right outside the window**

**There were days when the sun was so cruel**

**That all the tears turned to dust**

**And I just knew my eyes were**

**Drying up forever**

She could still feel Finn's eyes on her as she sung the opening verse, not feeling any strength what so ever.

**I finished crying in the instant that you left**

**And I can't remember where or when or how**

**And I banished every memory you and I had ever made**

She refrained herself from looking in his direction but couldn't help but give in, causing her chocolate brown eyes to look across the room and into his lighter, hazel coloured eyes. Even from the long distance away she could see his eyes glaze over and she wasn't sure if it was because she had bored him already or she had put him into a deep state of thought. She wanted to be angry. Mad at him for taking over her life and making every single thought she had about him. But she couldn't bring herself to do it.

**But when you touch me like this**

**And you hold me like that**

**I just have to admit**

**That it's all coming back to me**

**When I touch you like this**

**And I hold you like that**

**It's so hard to believe but**

**It's all coming back to me**

**(It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now)**

Their eyes connected yet again as she couldn't stop herself from staring in his direction. His expression was completely blank as he watched her, singing for him and only him. It was like she didn't care that all of their friends were there or that they both had significant others. They both knew that she should have been singing to him, but for some unknown reason it just felt right.

**There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

**There were things I'd never do again**

**But then they'd always seemed right**

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

**It was more than any laws allow**

**Baby Baby**

**If I kiss you like this**

**And if you whisper like that**

**It was lost long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you want me like this**

**And if you need me like that**

**It was dead long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**It's so hard to resist**

**And it's all coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now**

**But it's all coming back**

She finally brought herself to tear her eyes away, the feeling that it was all so wrong getting to her. She loved Barney and he loved her, so why couldn't she stop thinking about Finn touching her? Kissing every single inch of her body; Making love to her like they had never been apart.

**There were those empty threats and hollow lies**

**And whenever you tried to hurt me**

**I just hurt you even worse**

**And so much deeper**

**There were hours that just went on for days**

**When alone at last we'd count up all the chances**

**That were lost to us forever**

**But you were history with the slamming of the door**

**And I made myself so strong again somehow**

**And I never wasted any of my time on you since then**

Her eyes looked back up from her sore feet, noticing Finn hadn't taken his eyes off her for one second. Her heart skipped a beat as she saw the adorable loving grin on his lips as he rested his head in the palm of his hand. His elbow was propped up on the table to keep his head up stable as he kept his loving stare trained on her.

**But if I touch you like this**

**And if you kiss me like that**

**It was so long ago**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**If you touch me like this**

**And if I kiss you like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**(It's all coming back; it's all coming back to me now)**

**There were moments of gold**

**And there were flashes of light**

**There were things we'd never do again**

**But then they'd always seemed right**

**There were nights of endless pleasure**

**It was more than all your laws allow**

**Baby, Baby, Baby**

Rachel's heart began to beat fast as she took a hold of the microphone stand in her right hand and the microphone in her left. Finn's stare burned into her soul, bringing every single past memory back up from the depths of her thoughts. Memories that she had long forgotten until that very moment. Over time these little things had become insignificant and easily pushed to the side as she lived her life, though somehow as she looked into his eyes they became the most important things in the world. They became things that she never wanted to forget ever again, they became a part of her and made her feel whole once again. It was like they had never been missing in the first place, and she liked that feeling. She never wanted it to go and leave her feeling empty for the rest of her life... All she wanted was Finn.

**When you touch me like this**

**And when you hold me like that**

**It was gone with the wind**

**But it's all coming back to me**

**When you see me like this**

**And when I see you like that**

**Then we see what we want to see**

**All coming back to me**

**The flesh and the fantasies**

**All coming back to me**

**I can barely recall**

**But it's all coming back to me now**

Tears couldn't help but pool in her eyes as the memories of their daughter flooded her thoughts, breaking through the barrier she had created to keep any of these thoughts out. Over the past four years she had tried her hardest to stop herself from even merely having a second long thought of her first child as she knew what it did to her emotions. She didn't want to have to live her life in grief, feeling the guilt as she had never wanted the child to begin with. There had been a stage in her life when she blamed herself for the loss, like god had punished her for her sins. But what she hated the most about her life was that she was still in this stage and to tell the truth, she had never actually left it.

**If you forgive me all this**

**If I forgive you all that**

**We forgive and forget**

**And it's all coming back to me**

**When you see me like this**

**And when I see you like that**

**We see just what we want to see**

**All coming back to me**

**The flesh and the fantasies**

**All coming back to me**

**I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**And when you kiss me like this**

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**And when I touch you like that**

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**If you do it like this**

**(It's all coming back to me now)**

**And if we**

The final note hung in the air as the guests around the room applauded her performance. She would usually soak it all up, taking in the praise from the hundred or so people. But in that moment all she wanted to do was run and hide, and that was exactly what she did.

Her tears finally fell as she took her first step onto the beach, her heels sinking into the yellow grainy substance, making even just walking so much harder than it should have been. "FUCK" She screamed at the top of her lungs, whipping at the tears that fell from her eyes. Her vision blurred as her tears became more and more uncontrollable. She didn't want to feel like this, and if loving Finn meant she would feel this way every day why did she still do it? Why couldn't she stop loving him? And it just had to be Finn of all people. Why did he have to be the one to make her act this way?

"Rach, can we talk?"

'Great, just great' she thought to herself as Finn's concerned voice called out from behind her. She didn't need this now. She didn't need him playing with her emotions even if he didn't realize he was doing anything. "What?" Her angry voice demanded as she abruptly turned in his direction, crossing her arms over her chest and stamping her foot. She wanted to be angry at him, but seeing that cute little concerned look on his features with his overly tall figure in a tux just made her want to smile.

"I wanted to see if you were alright. You look really upset and I just have this feeling that it's because of me." His eyes were down cast as he said his last sentence, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with her as he knew what she was like when you confronted her about her feelings. She would always put on a strong, sarcastic front to hide the fact that she was really actually hurting inside. She had built up these walls years ago when her fathers died and he didn't really expect much of a difference now.

When he finally took his eyes off the soft sand he saw exactly what he was expecting. A sarcastic smile, raised eyes brows and her hands on her hips. "Of course you're the reason; everything you have done in my life has led me to major breakdowns. You drag me down to the depths of despair and I hate it. I hate the way you make me feel and what you do to my emotions-"Before she could continue her rant a smile grew on Finn's lips, causing rage to build up within her, going against all of her prior feelings of love. "Why are you smiling? This isn't the time to be smiling."

"What do I do to your emotions?" His eyes were hopeful as his smile never faltered. Rachel took in a deep breath as she tried to calm herself down, though all it did was back fire, angering her even more because she felt like she had to calm down and act like a civilized human being for him. When in all reality she knew she didn't have to do anything for him, she was her own person and he shouldn't be allowed to have this power over her. He shouldn't have any type of say in how she acted. If she wanted to yell and scream then she would. If she wanted to cry that was her own decision. Finn shouldn't have been the one to determine how her emotions affected her life and everyone around her.

"I hate you. I hate your voice and the way you talk to me. I hate that little smirk/ half grin thing you pull when you want to look sexy. I hate the way you look at me like I'm still your girlfriend, though we both know I'm not." Finn tried his hardest to cover the fact that her mindless stabs at his ego was making him to feel like crap. He knew he didn't have to listen to her and that he could walk away anytime he wanted to, but for some reason he felt like he had to do it. He felt as though he had to let her get it all out so that maybe there would be a chance for them if she didn't have any of this pent up frustration. His eyes had made their way back to the ground, focusing on sea shell that sat in the distance between them. It was shaped like the Lemon meringue she had made for him back in high school. The hard shell spiraling up from the base until it reached the top, ending in a sharp point. He could have been fooled that it truly was one of Rachel's famous Lemon meringue if it hadn't of been a beautiful peach color that started out light at the base and progressed into a darker shade as it reached the top.

Finn couldn't help but wince as she took another harsh blow, he wasn't sure how long she had been going on for and how long he hadn't been listening but he did know that all he really wanted to do in that moment was kiss her plump, pink lips that continued to move a hundred miles per second.

He couldn't help but let his urges get the better of him, causing him to lean forward to place a chaste kiss to her lips. Her shaking hands immediately pushed him away, though it didn't shock him as he was expecting this reaction before he even leant in. Her eyes stared into his, an unsure look in them as her hands feel limply to her sides. Her feelings left her conflicted as one half of her wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him senseless, while the other half told her to have more self-respect and tell him no. She knew that the right thing to do was say no as she loved Barney, but she had never been a girl to do what was right if it wasn't what she wanted.

"I hate the way you make me want you more than anything else in the world." Her voice was low as she took a step closer, placing her hand on his chest before standing on her tippy toes to place a very short kiss to his cheek. "I hate the way you make me not want to hate you at all." Her soft lips connected with his, this time lingering for just that little bit longer. His big, strong hands sat on the small of her back as he pulled her in closer, not wanting to let go as he had only just gotten her back. "I hate the way I still love you." A smile grew on his lips as she placed yet another slightly longer kiss to his rough, chapped lips. "And I hate that I never actually stopped." That goofy smile that never seemed to leave his lips grew even wider as she didn't take her lips away, instead running her tongue against his upper lip, begging for the entrance that he immediately gave her. Everything just felt right again as her tongue massaged his, bringing back that amazing feeling that he always got when they kissed. He always felt more than just fireworks when her lips touched his. He felt explosions (and not just in his pants), magic, a future. Though this kiss was different, it gave him the feeling that it could cure cancer, feed starving children, and bring third world countries out of poverty. It felt like the kind of kiss that could alter your life, it felt like it could just make everything right again.

"I have missed you so much." His voice was lower than a whisper as they finally pulled a part, both parties breathless from the kiss of the century. He rested his forehead against her, taking in her scent for the first time in years. Until now he hadn't realized just how much he missed the little things about her, like the way her hair felt in his hands and her lips felt against his skin. She was the perfect human and having her in his arms made him regret those years apart. He knew it had been his entire fault. He shouldn't have been so mean to have started that stupid little game, he should have just told her that they needed some couples counseling. Maybe if he had made that suggestion they would have been married by now.

Rachel was the one to pull away from their embrace, an alluring smile on her lips as she took his big hands in her much smaller ones. His hands covered hers completely, looking as though they were suffocating under his touch. Though he saw it as a metaphor, like he was the bigger and stronger one protecting her from the big bad world around them.

Her tiny body started to walk backwards, leading him down the beach as she stared into his eyes, biting down on her lower lip in that seductive way she knew always made him weak at the knees. As they started to get further away from the part of the beach closest to the reception he wondered what she had in mind. For all he knew she could have been kissing him as a cover up, pulling him into a false sense of security so she could take him far away, butcher him and then feed him to the sharks.

"Make love to me." Her voice was raspy as she pushed him down onto the sand. These words forced all other thoughts and possibilities out of his mind as he now knew exactly what she wanted from him, and there was no way he could complain about it because it was exactly what he wanted as well. Her shaking hands ripped his shirt open, buttons popping out of the cotton material and getting lost in the sand around them. Her body straddled his, hands resting on his bare chest. Her hair hung around the sides of her face as she smiled down at him. The full moon up in the sky caused the entire beach to become illuminated by the bright blue light radiating from above, this let them both see each other perfectly and the light made her look even more beautiful than ever before.

Finn sat up to let his jacket and shirt fall from his body. He didn't get the chance to lie back down as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his lips passionately like it was the air she desperately needed and longed for. She had forgotten just how right it felt to be in his arms and to kiss his lips. It was the best feeling she had ever felt in her life and she wished it would never go away. She wanted to feel this way for the rest of her life no matter what the consequences.

The pair fell back down onto the sand; their lips still pressed together as Finn rolled her over, putting himself on top. "I've wanted this for so long." He said against her lips, still not removing them from hers. A smile couldn't help but find their way to his lips as she growled hungrily. It was almost inaudible but still loud enough for him to hear. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to hear these cute little noises she was making, but he knew she wasn't embarrassed as she continued to trail kisses down his neck, stopping at his chest to mark her territory with a small love bite.

"Me too." She knew that was a lie as she had hated him up until ten minutes ago, but bending the truth just a little couldn't hurt anyone, could it? They both wanted each other and it didn't matter how long ago the wanting started, it was just the fact that they wanted it that made a real difference. Her lips connected with his for the hundredth time, her hands still running along his chest, moving up and down in a calming motion.

In an attempt to take things further like they had originally intended, Finn moved his hand up to her back, taking the small zipper between his fingers. Before he could get the zipper even a centimeter down, her body immediately jolted up as she pushed herself to his side. A confused look grew on his features as Rachel hugged her knees to her chest, fear in her eyes as she stared down at his half naked body.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted this." The sad undertone to his voice made her heart ache. She didn't want to make him upset, that wasn't her intentions. She hadn't dragged him all the way down the beach to get his hopes up and then tear it all away. She wasn't a terrible person, she was just scared.

"I do want this. It's just, well, I'm a little self-conscious about my body." Her eyes were downcast as the words fell from her lips. Nobody, even Barney had seen her body since the surgery four years ago. She didn't go swimming unless she had a swim shirt on, she never wore anything that showed off her torso and when she and Barney would fool around she always made sure to wear lingerie that covered the top half of her body. "I hate the way I look Finn. My body is scarred and ugly. I'm scared that you'll not want me anymore after you see it." She had been expecting a sad expression of sorts, but was instantly shocked and a little angry when she saw the small smile on his lips. His hands made way for his zipper to remove his pants, confusing her as she had thought that it was clear that she didn't want him to see her body.

"How about I show you mine first? Will that make you feel better?" As the light, black material slipped off his long, muscular legs the giant purple scar that ran up his thigh became visible. A small gasp escaped her lips as she placed a hand to the healed wound. "Now, I'm not going to push you to do anything you're not comfortable with so if you're not ready then I'm totally ok with that." He said in a calm, friendly voice. His eyes stared into her's showing her that everything would be ok and to his surprise her hand moved around to her own zipper, slowly pulling it down at a pace that she was comfortable with. Showing somebody your body after four years of hiding was hard. You'd never know if they would find you absolutely disgusting and send you off on your merry way, or if they would accept you scars and all. She really hoped he was the accepting type.

His mouth opened to speak again but was instantly stopped when she placed her index finger over his lips, mumbling that this was something she needed to do alone. To her delight he just smiled and nodded his head, giving her as much time and silence as she wanted and so desperately needed.

Her breath became heavy as the dress started to slip from her body. Her nerves were getting the better of her like every single other time she had tried to show her scar to Barney. Why did she get nervous if it was something she really wanted to do? She wanted to show him to form a connection that only they could share. She knew that with Barney that connection could never be made as it wasn't his child that had been taken away. He had nothing to do with their baby, but somehow she felt like she had to show him because she loved him and it would only be right if she did.

Once the gold material had completely fallen from her body she awkwardly sat beside him, her own giant scar on show as she shivered in the cold, nervously awaiting his response. Her eyes were clamped shut with the fear that he was going to leave and she knew it would make it a whole lot easier if she didn't see it happen.

After what seemed like the longest silence of her life the feeling of cold fingertips trailed along her scar, causing her body to instantly shy away at the foreign touch. Her eyes slowly opened just as his lips placed a soft kiss to the very top of the scar. A small smile couldn't help but grow as he placed continuous loving kisses along the ugly, purple line that took over the full length of her stomach. A single tear found its way falling from her eyes as she rested her hand on top of his head, running his soft hair between her fingers as he continued to kiss where their child had once been growing.

"I love you." Her voice was soft, causing her to appear weak but she didn't care. She loved him and that was all that mattered right? The thought of Barney crossed her mind and she wanted to feel guilty for cheating on him, but for some strange reason she just couldn't. It was like she didn't feel like it was wrong. But she knew that if it were with anybody else she would never have even considered it. She didn't just throw herself onto anybody, they had to mean something to her and she knew that what she and Finn had was love. It just couldn't be anything else.

Before she could have last minute thoughts about the whole situation both of their under garments were discarded beside them, lying unwanted on top of their clothes. A small smile played at his lips as she took her hand in his own. Their fingers interlocked beside them as she positioned herself on top of his toned body.

"I'm ready!" her voice was soft as she placed kisses along his jaw line, doing her best to turn him on and instantly succeeding. As he moved his hand down to re position she sat back up, as she felt him enter her, her back to arched, a soft moan escaping her lips.

Her perfectly manicured nails dug into his chest as she moaned in pleasure, enjoying their 'Adventures' more then she had expected. Her head swung back as she screamed out in pleasure, instantly bringing a laugh from Finn as she had never really been what they call a 'Screamer'. It was very rare to get a reaction like this from her.

"Oh god I love you." She said once again, pulling his torso up against her body. Her lips attacked his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their hips were moving in a repetitive motion as he rolled her onto her back. Her lips refused to set his free as she held the back of his neck, pushing his lips onto her own as they both attacked the others lips hungrily. "Never leave me." She mumbled against his lips, smiling as she lightened the force of her lips against his.

Small waves lapped at their feet, soaking though the shoes they had forgotten to remove. Finn's lips passionately trailed kissed along her jawline, moving down to her neck where he decided to return the favor of the small love bite on his chest. Her instant pleasure at this small action brought a smile to his face, but it immediately disappeared as he remembered that they had forgotten the most important factor of safe sex.

"We don't have a condom and I think I'm gonna blow my load." He immediately tried to pull out, instantly becoming shocked as she held him down, making it impossible to move. Her hand on the back of his neck helped to place their sweaty foreheads together as she just simply smiled, a loving stare keeping them connected.

"Barney made me go on the pill two years ago. We are a hundred percent safe." A small laugh escaped her lips as his features softened. "Now you never need a condom again." He couldn't help but smile at this tiny, yet very excitable news. He hated having to wear them as they could get very uncomfortable and aren't always reliable. His worst memory of using a condom had to be the time it had broken when he and Sarah had first had sex. She had gotten so scared she would get pregnant that she treated him like dirt because it was, as she said 'All his and his crappy condoms fault.' Luckily for him she hadn't conceived and he was still free from any major commitments from her.

As Rachel stared into her eyes, biting down onto her lower lip he had no idea why he ever let her go. She was absolutely perfect in every way possible and all he knew was that he never wanted to let her go ever again.

**-Glee-**

Finn couldn't help but smile as he looked down to Rachel. Her head rested against his heaving chest as she silently slept in his arms, wrapped up in his much larger jacket. A small smile played at her lips as she made the same cute little noises she had always made when sleeping. The thought that she hadn't changed a bit in four years made him smile as she was still the same woman he fell in love with. Every little detail was exactly the same, the slight crinkle in her brow that always appeared when she slept. When she is flustered or just had sexual relations, the tips of her ears would become a light shade of pink, matching her cheeks that were always an obvious giveaway. But the one thing that made him the happiest was her perfume. Ever since they first met it had been his favorite smell and had turned out to be one of the things he missed the most about her. He had once brought the same scent for Sarah on their three month anniversary and she had loved it, he would have too if it had of been Rachel wearing it, but that was something he would never tell the blonde bitch he called his girlfriend as she would literally kill him for even merely buying it for her when he knew Rachel had had it first.

The topic of Rachel had always been one that Sarah hated. Whenever her name was brought up in gossip magazines and on TV she would always roll her eyes and make this annoying phlegmy noise in the back of her throat. He wasn't really sure what she had against Rachel, but knew that the obvious reason was that he still loved her. It was obvious to anybody he knew, heck maybe even those he didn't. It wasn't his fault though; he couldn't help that whenever someone said her name a smile found a way to his lips and a blush to his cheeks. She was his first love, and first loves are forever. Asking him to completely cut Rachel from his life would be like asking him to rip out his own heart.

"I remember the first time I saw you." He whispered, smiling as he watched her closed eyes shift, a sure sign that she was dreaming. "You were wearing a ridiculously adorable reindeer sweater and a very short skirt with a raincoat over the top because even though it was our second day at McKinley you had already been slushied a total of seven times. I know I've said it millions of times, but I'm really sorry about that, though you did look cute covered in slush." He couldn't help but laugh as her smile got slightly bigger. "I remember you walking down the corridor like you owned the place. Your head was held high, your hips swung in a sensual motion and the heels of your shoes clicked in a perfected motion. I remember thinking that you were real cute and I loved your confidence. It was as though you were so small but I could have been fooled that you were fifty feet tall, it amazed me what a little bit of confidence could do. But then one of the seniors threw yet another dreaded slushie right in your face and all of that confidence melted away. You just shrunk and I literally felt sorry for you. I wanted to yell at that damn senior for being such a jerk, but the strong wanting of popularity got in the way and I did absolutely nothing."

A comfortable silence grew as he stared up into the sky, his smile remaining as he thought of their star. "Did I ever tell you when I first knew I loved you?" Puck had once called him crazy for talking to Rachel while she was sleeping. He had been doing this since they first moved to New York and had always had something to talk about every night, whether it been as insignificant as what he'd eaten for lunch that day or on most nights he would talk to her about all of his problems. He had tried this with Sarah but as she was a light sleeper she had hit him with her pillow and told him to shut up because she didn't care.

"It was halfway through singing faithfully at our first Regionals. I had known that I loved you before that but I didn't really believe it as I thought I loved Quinn more than anything. But singing that song, it just moved something in me. It made me feel tingles in my fingertips and toes. I just felt so much love and admiration when I looked into your eyes and I just couldn't deny it after that. That song was what made me really know, you know?" He knew there was no point in asking her questions because he wouldn't get a reply, but it was just like second nature to him. He had been doing it for so long that it was normal and not weird, though most people beg to differ.

**Highway run **

**Into the midnight sun **

**Wheels go round and round **

**You're on my mind **

Finn's voice was low as he caressed Rachel's soft hair, his fingers becoming entangled in the brunette mess. A smile played at his lips as she snuggled in closer, placing her hand on his chest. He missed singing it as a duet, it had always been there and it had seemed like so long since she had sung it with him. If he could have any wish come true it would be that she would forget about Barney and be with him so that he could finally sing their song as a duet for the rest of his life.

"I love you Rach." His hazel eyes took one last glance at her smiling face before slowly falling shut, hoping to dream of the last thing he had seen in that very moment. She was the only one he ever wanted to have on his mind and he knew that she would always be there whether she liked it or not.

"I love you too Finn." Rachel's voice was less than a whisper as she ran her hand up and down his bare chest, feeling his heart beat under her touch. She couldn't help but smile as she thought over everything he had said. Over the years he had always been under the impression that she was sleeping and he had no idea that she had heard everything. But the most surprising part of it all, she had found every single little insignificant fact important because to her Finn was important and everything he had to say was special, even if it was that he had eaten a chicken and mayo sandwich for lunch, though he thought that the mayo was out of date because it was a little sour and the color was more of an orange then a yellowish white.

His arm fell limply off her body as he repositioned his body in the very itchy and uncomfortable sand. To keep from getting drowned the next morning they had decided to move further up the beach, half dressing themselves to at least seem decent if anybody found them snuggled up together. All he had covering his body were his pants while she had decided on completely redressing to hide herself from anybody else as Finn was the only one she was comfortable with seeing her body at this point in time.

The smell of musk filled her nose as she nuzzled in closer. She had always loved the way he smelt. It was so manly and she just couldn't resist wanting him when she smelt the mix of aftershave, musk and sweat. All of her friends found it disgusting whenever she mentioned sweat in the mix of tantalizing aromas, but there was just something about that smell she had always found attractive. She was drawn to it like a moth to light, when asked why she could never answer because she didn't know, it was just something about that smell that attracted her.

Her smile never left her lips as she closed her eyes once again, draping her arm over his torso as she placed her head down on his chest, wanting the sound of Finn's heart beat to put her to sleep. She had always done this on nights that she couldn't sleep and for some unknown reason it worked, putting her into a deep sleep at the drop of a hat.

"I'm forever yours, faithfully." Were the last words to leave her lips as she instantly became drowsy, knowing that she was soon to join Finn in the land of nod.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Ahhhhhh, you finally got your Finchel, But I promise it doesn't end here, there is still so much more to come... I hope you enjoyed it and it makes up for all of my prior absence!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this update took so long, the family and I were taking my sister to Canberra for UNI and I had absolutely no computer access, school has also started up again and my evil Math's teacher has decided to give us homework every single day ever since the very first day and then after all of that finally passed and I was ready to write again, Writer's block decided it wanted to throw itself into the mix... I really hope this chapter makes up for any absence what-so-ever. Please enjoy.**

**DISCAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So where did you sneak off to last night miss Berry?" Quinn asked as the short Brunette took a seat beside her. For their last day in Hawaii the large group of friends had decided on spending it together as over the previous week they had only spent a total of one half of a day together. Mercedes and Sam had apologized multiple times as it had been their fault for being so busy, but every single one of their friends refused to let them feel guilty as it had been the now married pair's week and it was understood by them all that weddings were absolutely time consuming.

Finn smirked as he sat across from her taking a sip of his coffee, fully aware of where she had snuck off to. "I wasn't feeling too well. I hope you don't mind me heading off early." Mercedes and Sam said a quick 'No biggie' at the exact same time, bringing everyone's attention to the adorable newlyweds, giving Finn and Rachel a quick few seconds to share a smile across the table. "So are you enjoying marriage so far?" She liked not having the attention on her. It gave her time to eye sex Finn, though it was only very short periods it was still enough for this early in the morning.

"I love it." Their voices mixed together in a perfect harmony. The happy couple speaking in unison was one of the newest traits they had. Before this morning neither of them had been this in sync, it was like tying the knot was what brought on every single couply thing they had been missing over the years. Sure they had been in-love and did most things that couples did, but they were missing the things that only soul mates would do. Now they had it all down pat, actually it was so developed that it scared Rachel.

The conversation kept on the topic of the newest married couple while they waited for their breakfast to arrive, most of the tables occupants interested in everything the pair had to say, though Rachel was hardly listening at all. Her elbow was propped up on the table, chin resting in her palm as she looked up to the other end of the long table pretending to listen intently. Though under the table her long leg was outstretched, her high heeled foot slowly running up the inside of Finn's leg, not stopping until she reached his most sensitive area. By the way his back instantly shot up straight she could tell she had gotten the right man's leg and hadn't accidentally made a move on Tina's very truthful husband. If she had of made that mistake it would have been a given that she would lose one of her longest known friends.

She couldn't help but frown as she noticed Quinn's head shoot up, glaring at Finn like he had just ran over her new puppy. "Why did you just squish my foot with your giant stompers?" Her hushed voice was full of anger as she lifted her now sore foot up onto the chair, rubbing it furiously as she continued to give him the dreaded Fabray Death stare.

"Sorry, it was an accident." Rachel tried to stifle her laughter as she knew that he had meant that for her, but the giggles found their way out, angering Quinn even more. Her hand moved up to her mouth to stop them from pouring out, but the only thing to stop her was biting down as hard as she possibly could on her index finger.

"Seriously Rachel, what is up with you?" Quinn's eyes shifted between the two as her best friend simply shrugged her shoulders, Finn's eyes soft as he watched her lovingly. They both held their breath, trying to keep their cool so she wouldn't figure out what was going on. While walking back to the hotel earlier that morning they had decided to keep what happened just between them until they were ready to actually talk about it. Finn secretly wanted to shout it from the mountaintops, but whatever Rachel wanted he would give her because it wasn't worth losing her over a minor disagreement.

As Quinn's eyes finally drifted away, the held breaths were set free as Finn and Rachel smiled at each other once again.

Breakfast went quicker than expected, everyone just talking about random subjects that came to mind. The main topic of interest had surprisingly turned out to be how Lord Tubbington was still living after so many years. Rachel and Finn's eyes continued to connect, causing smiles to immediately take over. Her foot remained firmly on the ground to keep their dirty little secret under wraps as she knew Quinn could tell there was something going on. She had always had some weird sort of six sense that caused her to know what was going on in everybody else's lives. It sometimes scared Rachel when Quinn would tell her of her conspiracy theories on which celebrities were secretly dating each other and then only a few days later the news of the pair being together would appear on trashy gossip shows.

She knew that if they weren't careful Quinn would soon figure it out and their secret would be pushed out into the open and that was the opposite of what she wanted. She still had Barney and no matter how much she loved Finn, she still had that same amount of love for Barney as she did before her and Finn rekindled their romance.

"Are you finished Miss?" The table's super cute waiter asked with a flirtatious smile. Rachel simply nodded her head as she bit down on her lower lip, twirling a loose strand of hair around her index finger. Finn's blood boiled as he watched _his _Rachel flirt with the younger and very attractive man that didn't hold back himself. All he wanted to do was beat the boy to death as he undressed the beautiful brunette with his eyes, not even trying to hide the fact that he was looking right down her very low cut shirt. Finn couldn't comprehend why she was doing this. She knew he was sitting right across from her, able to see everything and yet there she sits with a smoldering look in her eyes, fingers grazing along the hand of the now aroused boy who quickly stumbled off towards the kitchen.

"What was that?" Santana asked with a giant smile on her lips, eyebrows slightly rising as she bit down on the tip of her tongue.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. All of her friends were looking her way, confused as to why she was flirting with a man that was not Barney. "You better not be sleeping around on my boy." Puck's voice was deep as he leant over his wife to look Rachel straight in the eyes. He had gone out on a limb to get her a date with Barney as he had previously been having an on again off again relationship with a pretty blonde that he had refused to tell her anything about. The relationship was what he thought was love and Puck had to do a lot of convincing to make him even take the thought of Rachel into consideration.

If Puck knew what she had done with Finn he would be pissed. Sure he and Finn are best friends and he would always put the 'Finnster' before anyone, but he had put in a lot of hard work to get her with Barney and to have her just throw it all away because of one night of passion (though she did hope it would last longer than that) with Finn would be like a punch in the stomach. He had done everything possible to get her and Barney together because he thought it would make them both happy, but if he knew that she could find better what would have been the point in him even trying?

"Oh my god Noah. If you hadn't already realized I sort of came here alone because Barney said he had to work so that your shop wouldn't lose customers, but we all know that he refused to let Mercedes, Sam and even me pay for his ticket because he is too proud. Tina you may want to cover Dan's ears for this next part." The woman that sat a few seats up instantly obliged, placing her smooth hands over the small boys ears. "Lately Barney has been to stressed to get aroused, no matter what I do so I have not had sex in about a month-" Finn couldn't help but smirk as she unintentionally told him that he had broken her sex drought, and boy had she enjoyed it. "- I understand that you have no idea how it feels to not have sex for at least five minutes, so please do not judge me for flirting as a result of being so unbelievably horny all the time."

Quinn's cool hand moved up to Rachel's fore head, a confused look in her eyes as her eyebrows scrunched together. "Are you sick? You only get this out of character when you're sick." The blondes hand was quickly batted away like an annoying fly; her question ignored as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and sunk down further into her chair. Her eyes were downcast as she tried to avoid any eye contact whatsoever. By this point Finn knew he was staring, a small smile on his lips as he looked over to what had to be the most adorable human being he had ever set eyes on. But something about her was off, it was like she felt bad about something and he wasn't too sure what, though he was determined to find out by the end of the day.

**-Glee-**

"What was going on with that waiter this morning?" Finn asked nonchalantly as he and Rachel followed closely behind their friends who had just entered the Maui ocean center. Sam had promised to take Dan before they left Hawaii and all week that promise had remained untouched, leaving today as their last chance to make it happen. Rachel couldn't help but smile as she watched the little boy run straight for one of the many tanks, eyes wide with excitement as he pointed at the many tropical fish.

She took in a sharp breath as Finn lightly nudged her with his elbow, regaining her attention. "Quinn was onto us so I was deflecting her and her sixth sense." He couldn't help but notice the way her eyes never left Dan. Her eyes followed him wherever he went, a small smile on her lips as she watched the small child grab onto Sam's hand to drag him towards the Sharks tank. Most people would immediately link her with pedophilia, but he knew she was thinking of their own child. The child that should be running around with excitement, dragging them to where she wanted to go and whether they wanted to go with her or not they would because she was their daughter who they loved dearly and you do anything for those that you love. But instead she was back in New York, six feet under in the smallest of coffins.

"If you guys don't hurry up you'll be stuck together when we split into groups." Sam called out, breaking the pair out of the comfortable silence that had fallen upon them. After what happened that night they both knew it wouldn't be a bother to spend an entire day together, but they had to keep the paparazzi off their backs because if anyone was going to figure this out, it would be them. So as quick as a flash they walked (Rachel couldn't run as her heels were a mile high) towards the group, hoping that they could both be paired with Quinn and Puck to ensure a fun time. To their luck, the very last pair left un-chosen by the large group of friends just happened to be both of their best friends in the entire world. Rachel smiled happily as she linked arms with Quinn, quiet chatter immediately taking over as they moved their heads in close. Finn couldn't help but smile as he heard Rachel giggling loudly. Her far from angelic laugh had to be his favorite sound in the entire world. It was loud and bubbly, just like herself and he knew that it fit her all to perfectly. His mother had once told him that you could tell just about everything from a way that someone laughs and he knew that this must have been true because Rachel's entire personality was displayed in that amazing laugh of hers.

The group dispersed, heading in different directions to check out the Aquarium. The sun was hot in the sky, causing Earth to become heated as it shone down onto the land. Finn would usually complain about the overly hot weather, but all he could think of was how beautiful Rachel looked with that very sun that was causing him to overheat, shining down onto her tanned skin. They had been walking around, looking at the many different sea creatures for at least fifteen minutes and both Finn and Puck were sick of it. The two girls hadn't even taken a second glance in their direction as they navigated through the almost completely empty Aquarium. Sure the girls were enjoying themselves, seeing creatures that they hadn't seen before and probably won't see again, but men had needs and one of those many needs was the attention of the one they loved. This fact didn't escape either of the boys as Finn couldn't keep the thought of kissing every centimeter of Rachel's skin penetrated his mind though Puck on the other hand just wanted flat out sex.

"So... You and Rachel." Puck's voice took over the silence, ripping Finn's eyes from the map in his hands. "I see that you have become friends again."

"Yeah, we um, talked it out."

"Did she yell and scream? That sounds like something Rachel would do." Finn couldn't stop the smirk that took over his features as he remembered the previous night.

"Yeah, she did a little bit of that." Puck gave him the 'I feel sorry for you mate' look, but Finn wasn't complaining. Rachel loved him again and he had actually made her scream. 'I wonder if Barney's ever done that' He thought to himself with the wickedest of grins, knowing that he would have to inquire Rachel about it later.

"Well I'm bored of this place already so I'm going to go and convince Quinn to join me in the disabled toilets so that I can actually enjoy this day." His cupped hand slapped Finn's shoulder, a giant grin on his lips as he started to back away towards the two girls that watched the sea Turtles swimming around the tiny tank in front of them. "I would ask if you were fine with it, but you and Rach are friends again so I don't have to worry about her ripping off your balls. Have a great day man." Before Finn could even get out a syllable Puck was dragging Quinn towards the nearest rest room, a seductive grin on his lips as he walked backwards, staring into her eyes. Once again Puck reminded Finn of the previous night on the beach. He remembered her cold hand in his, the way she lightly bit her lower lip with her eyes down cast.

"So I guess it's just you and me." Rachel's angelic voice broke through his thoughts, drawing his attention down to her tiny form. A smile couldn't help but grow as he noticed that even in her tallest heels she still looked so small compared to him. "What would you like to do?"

His smile immediately converted to a smirk as the perfect idea came to mind. "Make out in the shark room." He knew that she would say no as she had made it clear that she didn't want anyone to know, so it was natural for him to be shocked when she agreed, dragging him off to the other end of Aquarium. It kind of scared him when he saw the hungry look in her eyes and the determined look on her features. He had never actually seen her so excited for a make-out session before in his life, she usually treated it like a small unimportant thing they did when they got bored but now it was like feeling his lips on hers was something she needed. It was like she would die if she didn't get that kiss.

Finn felt like his smile couldn't get any bigger, but when the Shark room got closer and closer it somehow got wider and wider as the thrill of possibly outing themselves took over. Her tiny hands swung open the doors with great force, her lips were ready to attack his and he couldn't be happier to finally have her wanting him again. But when he saw the few small families in the room he knew he had to keep her at bay until they were alone.

The frown on her brow caused sadness to grow within him, but he had to push her back to keep her happy in the long run. But then again, if he let her take him then and there they wouldn't have to hide anything and they could openly be together. He would get the girl, just like it was supposed to be. As his head went to lean in, his mind made up on wanting to have her without anyone getting in their way, she decided to take a quick look over her shoulder to see why he denied the right to his lips. The few mothers in the room glared in their direction as they knew exactly what Finn and Rachel had come into this room to do.

A small, embarrassed smile graced her lips as she acknowledged their presence. Part of her wanted the women to recognize them from the television and magazines, though her conscience told her that it was wrong and Barney could definitely not find out about this, well at least not from some gossip magazine that only knows half the story. Finn was ready to turn and walk away, but was stopped in his tracks when Rachel grabbed onto his hand and led him further into the room, her mind set on macking on her man.

She sent a final, innocent smile to a mother that continued to watch them, before rounding the corner and pushing Finn up against the glass. She had never felt stronger and more powerful in her life as she pinned him down, pressing her soft lips to his cold, rough ones. "You taste like papaya and Pineapple... I like it." He could feel her smile against his lips and it made him want her even more. Her talk about what she could taste on his mouth got him to thinking, wondering if she would like it if he did the same back. But what if the mixture of flavors wasn't nice? What if he felt like shoving a whole box of tic tacs down her throat and clearing the room until her breath was finally a much more attractive flavor, like mint or the most popular flavor, orange.

As his tongue slipped into her mouth he found himself critiquing her (Though he wouldn't dare tell her of this). After seconds of thought he found himself loving what he tasted. The most prominent flavor that first hit him was her Strawberry Vanilla lip balm; it was a nice welcoming to lead him up to the explosion of tantalizing flavors in her mouth. He figured that it must have been the fruit salad she had eaten for breakfast that morning to create such a fruity wonderland that made him want more every time she pulled away for a breath.

"I think we should probably go back so that those mum's don't get any more suspicious then they already are." A soft giggle laced her voice as she lightly rubbed the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip. "You know we could always carry on from here at another location." She offered as she noticed the sad look that grew on his features. The excitement that immediately took over him caused happiness to grow within her. She liked it when he was happy because he had once told her that she was the reason for the happiness within him and nothing else could make him feel the way he felt when he was with her. Sure they were still only young and naïve, but she would always believe this to be true as she could see it in his face. Even when they were apart and he had Sarah, she could see that he was noticeably different. His smile wasn't the same; it wasn't the cute little half grin that he reserved for the one he loved. When they were dating, even before they struck fame, he had always wanted to have skin to skin contact with her and from what she had seen he barely ever touched Sarah (Yes, she may have looked them up on Google a couple of times). But the one most important detail that was gone had to be the loving look in his eyes. When he looked at Sarah it just wasn't right, it was like he was forcing himself to love her because he thought Rachel was never going to come back... He couldn't have been more wrong.

**-Glee-**

"This is so fun." Mike said as he jumped out of the tallest tree in the surrounding area. Sam had had the bright idea to go for a hike in the most treacherous terrain on the island, forcing Artie to stay behind as he physically couldn't get through it in his chair. Tina didn't want to put her son in danger so she had decided to stay back with Artie to keep him company, all the while protecting her son from harm. Brittany had felt more like swimming so she and Santana decided to go to the beach with Artie, Tina and Dan. The rest of the group had all decided that a hike could be fun and it was, until they got further into the Rain forest and the terrain got much worse that they all began to regret the decision to go.

"This is not fun at all, I'm pretty much a hundred percent sure that the mud has ruined my overly expensive shoes." Rachel's hands motioned down to her stained heels, a frown on her brow as she crossed her arms over her chest. All of the boys stared at her blankly, not really caring for her shoes as to them it was just a material item and there were more important things in life... Like beer and sports. "I didn't expect any of you to understand." She muttered under breath, her big brown eyes rolling as she withdrew back into her own thoughts.

"You can have mine if you want." The voice penetrated her thoughts as she felt a big, warm hand clasp onto her shoulder. In the corner of her eye she could see Quinn and Mercedes smiling at each other knowingly. She knew that if she accepted his offer they will instantly know that something is going on, though she did really want to accept as her shoes were such a mess and there was no possible way she could willingly say no that adorable half grin that sat perfectly on his lips.

"I'll look like a Duck in those things, so I have to decline." She simply stated, trying her hardest not to look in his direction as she knew that one glance would push her over the edge and she wouldn't be able to control herself from attacking his lips.

"Well I guess I could give you a piggy back." Offered with a light smile, slowly caressing her upper arm as he stared into her eyes. "But only if it doesn't destroy your image or anything because we don't want that now do we?" She couldn't help but smile at the mocking tone in his voice, the smile on his own lips completely betraying his own sentence.

A dramatic sigh escaped her lips as she placed a hand to his cheek, choosing to ignore the looks on all of their friend's faces. "I guess that wouldn't be too bad." Her voice was sweet as she started to walk around him, though his eyes never left her body as the smile on his lips grew even wider. As she jumped up onto his back Puck and Sam started to holler excitedly.

"Nice panties Berry."

"That was no set of panties Sam that was the god of women's underwear." Quinn and Mercedes both rolled their eyes as Puck paused for dramatic effect. "That my friend was a G-string." It didn't take long for his wife to slap his bicep, glaring at him as Rachel wrapped her legs around Finn's waist uncomfortably.

"I think I might just go." Her voice was soft as she tried to slip off Finn's back, only to be stopped by his arms gripping her legs against his body, refusing to let her go.

"You'll just ruin your shoes even more if you get off my back, so I'll take you back so that they stay perfect and beautiful." As he craned his neck to stare into her eyes lovingly, a smile on his as he started to walk back in the direction they had come from. He didn't care if their friends noticed the way he looked at her; it was none of their business what was going on with him and Rachel. They were adults and could make their own decisions without having to worry about what their friends thought.

As his hands ran up and down her thighs the thought of Barney sitting alone in his apartment, waiting impatiently for her to come back to him entered her mind, pushing her to want to regret what she and Finn have been doing, but something inside her found a way to justify it as right, causing all of those bad feelings to wash away like rain on a roof top. The long awaited exit came into view after ten minutes of comfortable silence. A happy smile found its way to her lips as the thought of dragging Finn up to her hotel room and making love to him over and over again until they had to leave for the airport, took over her mind. But as the exit was just within reach her tiny body was dragged down into a giant shrub, causing a startled scream to escape her lips. It didn't take long for this scream to transform into laughter as she felt Finn's lips on her neck, kissing up her jawline before finally placing a long awaited kiss to her lips.

"You didn't care about my shoes at all did you?" She asked with a small smile, looking into his eyes as she lay on top of his muscular body. His head shook twice as he gave her that adorable crooked grin that she just couldn't resist. "Being here with you makes me wonder how I could have ever stopped loving you." A content smile graced her features, the light breaking through the tree tops illuminating her already shinning skin.

"So what do you think about sex in a bush?" Finn asked, breaking the comfortable silence in a way that made him seem so much like Puck. A laugh couldn't help but slip out of her lips as she leaned in, her hands moving down to his belt buckle without hesitation. "So I will take that as a yes." Their bodies shifted so that he was on top, hovering in front of her face with that goofy grin that she had always loved. As their lips connected yet again, all thoughts of Barney slipped out of Rachel's mind and there was no doubt that they wouldn't be back anytime soon.

**-Glee-**

"So we've had sex on the bed, couch, dining room table, coffee table, the desk, kitchen counter top and several places on the floor. Where too next?" Finn's large hands caressed Rachel's back as she lay against his chest, both of their bodies wrapped up in one of the hotels white sheets. The small brunettes breathing was laboured, her eyelids were drooping as she couldn't help but let the utter exhaustion of their previous adventures take over her worn out body. She could still feel stray twigs in her hair as they lie on his hotel room's floor, basking in each other's glory.

"We could always try out the bath. It is a deep bottomed Jacuzzi style and I really need to relax after all of that." She spoke in barely a whisper, her eyes still shut as her small hands ran up and down his chest. "Oh and don't worry about bringing the lube because we are not having any more sex, okay?" The smile on his lips dropped as her muffled words reached his ears, taking away the only 'activity' that had truly given him joy this week. But as he saw the smile on her face as she pushed herself up onto her feet he couldn't help but think that sex didn't really matter as long as he had her. Love and sex were two completely different things and as long as he had them both nothing else mattered.

"Well are you coming?" her voice was sugary sweet, causing Finn to smile to himself. After their last few weeks together before the big break up Finn had come to the conclusion that Rachel had a terrible attitude and could be so much worse than Quinn when she got a temper, but seeing the cute little smile on her lips as she stuck her head out the bathroom door, her pearly white teeth lightly biting down onto her bottom lips. 'She is so perfect' he thought to himself, not even caring about how they had treated each other four years ago because the past is the past and nothing else but the future mattered. "Well?"

The impatience was clear on her face as she stood up straight, placing her hands onto her bare hips and tapping her foot on the cold tiles. "Yeah I'm coming babe." He called out, a smile still on his lips while he got to his feet, ready to hold Rachel in his arms until she had to leave so that none of their friends would get suspicious.

**-Glee-**

Quinn's hand gripped Rachel's wrist as they navigated their way through the busy terminal. Quinn had been feeling sick so they had rushed off to the public bathrooms where she vomited up the contents of her stomach and now they were lost, trying to locate their friends which was proving rather difficult as paparazzi wouldn't leave them alone.

"Is it true that you came here to stop Sam and Mercedes wedding?"

"Are you and Sam having a secret affair?"

"Does Mercedes know about you and Sam?"

The questions were shot at her from every angle, each and every one of them getting crazier as time went by. Quinn couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the questions had gotten ever since the first "How was your trip?" when they had only just exited the ladies room.

"Sam and I are not together; we never have been and never will. I came because I was one of Mercedes bridesmaids and wouldn't have missed that wedding for the world." Her focus never left the task of looking for their destination as she spoke. For years now she hasn't given them the time of day because no matter what you say they will always turn it against you because if it wasn't interesting then it wasn't gossip and that was what they wanted, gossip.

"You and Finn have been spotted together on many occasion this week, have you two rekindled your romance?" It wasn't until this statement that her eyes looked towards the giant group of camera men that chased after them, shutterbugs flashing and film rolling, every single one of them capturing her reactions in the hopes to get some juicy gossip.

"We're friends, just friends and nothing more." Her smile was super sweet as she directed her gaze into one of the many video cameras. "Just friends." Her voice was strong, she wanted to enforce her lie as best she could and if she did the adorable laugh and smile routine then nobody would believe her. A sly smile grew on the only woman paparazzi's lips, causing Rachel to believe that this woman could see right through her and to be honest it did in fact scare her a little. Nobody could know about her and Finn's Hawaii fling, it had to stay hidden below all of the lies that she was going to have to tell in order to make sure that not even a soul found out.

Before another question could be asked her hand slipped into Quinn's, dragging her off as fast as she possibly could, knowing all too well that the questions would become much more intense after the clichéd statement of "Just friends." Everyone knew that in Hollywood when actors say that they are just friends it always meant that they were having a secret relationship and wanted the media attention. She wasn't quite sure why she said it though, as she never wanted anybody to find out because it would ruin her reputation completely. She would become that cheating whore who slept around on her all too wholesome boyfriend that didn't deserve the heartbreak.

Quinn remained silence for the next five minutes, just looking over to Rachel whose concentration never faltered. She wanted to ask her if something was going on with Finn, but knew that it would be way to out of line and Rachel probably wouldn't speak to her for a week if they had only been acting buddy-buddy for Sam and Mercedes sake.

"What took you so long?" Puck's deep voice questioned as his arm snaked its way around the tall blonde's waist, pulling her into his side with a devilish smirk.

"The Pap's wouldn't leave Rach alone." She simply stated. With a group of friends that contained so many celebrities it was natural for them to be followed by the paparazzi whenever they were on a social outing with any of the well-known names of the group. Talking about things like publicity stunts, what designer dresses the girls would wear to any of the award shows like the Golden Globes and for Rachel at the Tony awards and the one thing that Quinn always wondered about was how they all talked about A-listers like Angelina Jolie and Brad Pitt like they were their old high school friend that they were meeting up with for coffee. Though above all of that, the one thing they all talked about was the crazy questions the paparazzi had asked them or the absolutely absurd shots they had gotten of them (many consisted of times that the girl's skirts and dresses had flown up in the street)

Finn's eyes burned into Rachel's back as she tried her hardest not too look his way, knowing all too well that if she looked into those cinnamon brown eyes she wouldn't be able to keep him off her mind for the entire trip home. During their bath earlier that day Finn had said that he couldn't wait till they finally went public with their relationship, causing her to really think about what was going on between them. She couldn't just jump ship with Barney after being together for two years, they were actually in-love and she just had this feeling deep inside that he was going to propose soon and she couldn't just possibly drop that for Finn. Sure they had been together for so long, but he ruined everything by choosing not to commit to her.

To tell the truth the one thing she had ever wanted from Finn was that vow to spend the rest of their lives together as it would show her just how much he really loved her. But he had never even given her that promise to stick by her side no matter what life threw at them, though Barney did. He had told her that he wanted to marry her and love her forever. At first it had scared her as they had only been together for a couple of months, but now it was that one promise she had been searching for her whole life.

**-Glee-**

As the seatbelt light dimmed Rachel immediately unbuckled her seatbelt, standing up in search of Finn. She had to tell him that the cheating had to stop once the plane landed in New York and she wanted it to happen as soon as possible. Her fathers had always told her that when ripping off a band aid you should try and do it as fast as possible to reduce the pain; a slight crinkle grew on her brow as she realized that she had just referred to her and Finn's fling as a disgusting old band aid that only belonged in the garbage. She didn't think of it that way at all, in fact she was happy that it happened as they could both finally be at peace.

"Where are you going?" Quinn questioned as she looked up from the copy of Sky mall that sat in her perfect little hands. Soon after her words the pop of her bubble gum erupted into the awkward silence that sat among them when Rachel didn't reply. "Are you looking for someone?"

With a slight shake of her head she opened her mouth to speak for the first time in ten minutes "I've got to pee." She knew it wasn't what Quinn wanted to hear as the blonde gave her a look, mumbling that it was too much information. Puck simply shook his head with a small smile as he stood up to let her out. When she was free to walk down the small walkway, she connected eyes with Finn, motioning her eyes towards one of the empty toilets, using a small smile to tell him to meet her there. After five excruciatingly long minutes a quiet knock pulled Rachel out of her thoughts. As she waited she had been thinking of the perfect way to tell him that what they were doing was wrong and had to stop, but nothing she thought of had sounded right, it was either too straight forward and would no doubt hurt his feelings or it was way off subject and since he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed he most definitely wouldn't understand what she was trying to say.

"Hey babe" His gruff, tired voice said, both hands running through her smooth dark hair. It wasn't long until his lips were on her's, eyes lightly shut as a smile grew on his lips. Rachel's reaction was far from his, her eyes wide open and looking anywhere but him while her lips most definitely did not reciprocate his sweet kisses.

Her shaking hands lightly pushed him away, ripping his lips from hers as he hadn't taken the hint that she hadn't wanted him to meet her there for a quick hook-up. This was so much more serious and he didn't even know. "We need to talk." She simply stated with her eyes down cast, causing him to mistake the downward look for her wanting to have sex instead of the fact that she was trying to avoid eye contact. A small smirk grew on his lips as he moved them down to her neck, bending uncomfortably to get a good vantage point.

She couldn't help but moan with satisfaction as he got that one spot that only he knew of to turn her into putty in his hands. With one kiss to that very spot he could make her do anything he desired without protest, and when he really, really wanted something all he had to do was lightly suck that spot and she would instantly become as high as a kite. But as he moved his lips closer and closer to the desired location he found her becoming more and more stand offish, this alone found its way to confuse him.

"What we are doing is wrong Finn?" As the words rolled off her tongue she could feel Finn's hands drop from her hips and his lips hovered above her neck, just waiting to hear what she had to say next. In any other situation just hearing the words 'We need to talk' would have been enough for any man, but the thought of her beautiful smile and infectious laugh had been enough to push those worried, run away now thoughts from his mind, accidentally dragging himself into what could be a very long (Hawaii to New York) talk about the faults in their secret relationship and how it would never work with all of the media attention.

"Well it feels pretty right to me." He finally stated after a minute's silence, dragging himself upwards so he could look down into her eyes, hoping to catch every emotion she displayed. "You're the love of my life." Rachel's breath caught in her throat as the word love came into play 'He's just trying to manipulate you Rachel, stay strong' she thought to herself before taking in a deep breath in preparation of what was to come next.

"It doesn't matter if you love me Finn, we are both liars and cheaters and I just can't do it anymore, I can't hurt him so much and he doesn't even know. I love him and it's just not fair to leave him for my past. I just, I just can't Finn. Whatever we have, it just isn't right and I just want a steady relationship with the man I love, can't you give me that? Can't you let me be happy without having to worry about my past?"

Finn's eyes glazed over as her hushed voice lashed out at him. He knew that he didn't deserve her vicious words, no one did. But he did love her and if he had to let her go once then he could do it again. He would let her go if it made her happy because all he ever wanted in life was to make her happy.

Without another word he turned and left the small area, silently closing the door behind him to detract attention of the other passengers. He knew that he should have been sad, but somehow he couldn't remove the smile from his lips as he sat back down in his comfortable first class seat. He knew she would come around eventually, even if he had to wait another four years for her to realize that the only man she truly belonged with was him, than he could do it. Though secretly, he knew that it wouldn't take her more than a couple of days.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Don't fret your little Finchel hearts, I promise they won't be a apart for long!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is the next chapter my fellow shippers... Please enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Oh god I have missed you so much." Barney mumbled against Rachel's lips before roughly kissing her. Her small body was positioned below his as they lay on her bed covers, messing up the perfectly made bed that had been calling her name all week. You see, she had never been a big fan of sleeping in a bed that wasn't her own so this made the past week extremely difficult in the sense that she hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep for the entire trip. Well except for that one night on the beach. "I love having you in my arms again." He continued on, moving his hands down to her waistline. Her heart began to pound and a nervous sweat broke onto her forehead as his hand made its way down her unbuttoned skinny jeans. He knew what he wanted, but something inside of her wanted to keep him at bay. She couldn't let him from get any 'favors' from her because frankly she wasn't in the mood. It had been a really long week and all she wanted to do was sleep but Barney had other ideas. His other hand started to wander up her loose fitting tee shirt that hung off one shoulder, putting her left collar bone on display. She knew that collar bones, Ribs and Hips were a strange fetish of his and when he saw them he couldn't contain himself.

She mentally berated herself for putting them out there, causing him to become aroused. "Do you think may-"His strong hand lightly gripped her right breast, causing a gasp to escape her lips. He knew what he was doing. He knew that by stopping her from saying anything he would get into her pants and all it would take was for him to touch her and they both knew that wouldn't be a problem for him.

"Barney." She lightly mumbled, trying to push his hand out from under her shirt but failing. "Barney." Her voice was slightly louder though he continued on, trailing kisses along her jaw line. His coarse lips felt out of place as they peppered her skin, proving to be completely different to Finn's soft tender kisses that would linger on her skin and send shivers down her spine. Feeling the strong, average height mechanic lying against her skin she knew it wasn't right, he felt so out of place unlike Finn who just molded to her, claiming the space that rightfully belonged to him.

Her eyes drooped shut and she took in a deep breath. She knew what she had to do, and it had to happen now, before it is too late. "Barney." She finally snapped, shouting out his name with anger. His arm retracted, pulling it out from her shirt and struggling to get his hand free from her overly tight pants. There was a slight flash of fear in his eyes as he saw the frown on her brow and the glare in her eyes. She had never been this way with him; she's never gotten angry at him in the few years they had been together but there is always a first for everything. "Um, I'm not feeling too great and I was wondering if you could just let me get some sleep. It's been a really long week and I'm just not in the mood for monkey business."

He quickly nodded his head, redoing up his pants as he slid off the side of the bed. "I completely understand babe. Just get some sleep and call me when you're feeling better." A smile spread across his lips as he ran a medium sized hand through her long, dark hair. "I love you" He stated with a smile, pressing his lips to her forehead before backing away towards the door. Rachel couldn't stop the guilt that took over her as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking down to her feet as she thought of the unthinkable... Finn.

**-Glee-**

Rachel's expensive heels clicked against the ageing wooden floors of her old apartment building, the noise echoing up the long corridor that led to the murderous flight of stairs. She hadn't been in this building for so long but somehow every little detail was still fresh on her mind. Her hand lightly trailed along the cold metal ledge of the stairs, slowly making her way up as she took in all of the familiar scents. It hadn't taken long for her to be out of her, Jesse and Paul's apartment and on her way here after Barney left, in fact it couldn't have been longer than five minutes. Sure she felt bad for doing this to him, but no one could make her feel the way Finn did.

"Rachel?" A deep, male voice spoke up behind her. She immediately spun on her heel, coming face to face with a tall blonde boy that was all too familiar. "Oh my god. How are you?" He asked a bright smile on his lips as he stepped up onto the same step as her. His tall, strong body towered over her, causing her to shrink further down as she tried her hardest to remember who he was. "You don't remember me do you?" A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she nodded her head, looking up into his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sorry." Her voice trembled as she shrugged her shoulders, leaning against the sturdy ledge behind her. "I guess it's been a while."

"Your damn right it's been a while, I haven't seen you in years. Oh yeah, I'm Kyle by the way." A smile of recognition took over her features as she slowly nodded her head, memories flooding back in causing her to remember everything she had simply forgotten over time. A smile grew on his lips as well, showing off his perfect white teeth that he must have had work done to achieve as when she had last seen him his teeth had been atrocious.

"Wow you are so grown up." Her voice was full of happiness as she pulled him into a giant hug. The smile never left his lips as he looked down at her petite body, a small blush seeping onto his cheeks as he crossed his arms over his chest. She had never found out about the crush he harbored for her and even after she had left and never returned he never seemed to get over it.

"Well so have you." He stated with a flirtatious smile. He figured that it would be alright to at least flirt now that he was sixteen, but anything past that would be absolutely inappropriate (even he knew that). When Rachel's arms crossed over her chest and she moved up to the next step he knew that she could tell he was flirting and was in no way comfortable with it. "Well it was nice seeing you." He spoke, his voice cutting through the awkwardness that had grown between them. A small laugh escaped her lips as he ran as fast as possible up the rest of the stairs, not even looking back once. The loud slam of his door echoed down the stair well, causing her to shake her head.

"Boys." She murmured before continuing up the stairs. Her lungs took in large gulps of air as the nerves began to grow with every step she took. Her hands began to shake and her breath caught in her throat. When the door to her old apartment came into view she felt like she could literally pass out from the lack of air reaching her lungs. This was it.

Her eyes clamped shut as a small, shaking hand moved up to the door, ready to knock. Though something inside her caused her to retract. Knocking on that old, cream colour door was like knocking on the door to her future. Once it opens there is no going back, no changing her mind because the future will have already been planned out. After a large deep breath she finally decided what she wanted and this was what made her reach up and knock as hard as she possibly could, not wanting to miss out on her perfect future.

"Coming." A muffled voice called from the other side, loud footsteps on the carpet floor echoing past the door. A smile grew on Rachel's lips as she imagined him angrily stomping to the door after being rudely awoken. She had always loved him most when he had just woken up, he was at his sexiest then and no one else in the world except for her got to see that.

The door viciously swung open, revealing a half awake Finn that looked less than impressed. "Hey." Her voice was quiet, her dark eyes looking up into his as her perfectly straight teeth lightly bit down on her lower lip. "Do you think that we could maybe try this again?" curiosity was strong in her voice as she took a small step forward, placing a now sturdy hand to the back of his neck. Her feet lightly rose to her tippy toes so her plump lips could meet his, eyes lowering to a close as she became lost within him.

It was moments like this that she could never share with Barney. Sure he was passionate and tender but there was one thing that changed everything. One major detail that caused all of his positive details out the window... He isn't Finn.

**A/N: See, I told you you'd get your Finchel soon enough and don't worry, I plan to keep them together for a while –add wink face here- **

**Love from Hannah!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that Chapters are running really slow, school has just gotten in the way with all of the assignments that year ten demands, I'll try my best to get chapters up as fast as I can, but this is just me apologizing for always making you guys wait forever for updates. **

**Chapter nine**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"Knock Knock." Rachel's head snapped up as she heard Finn's husky voice behind her. "You were amazing up there." He stated in a happy voice, the brightest smile she had ever seen on his lips proudly on display. His overly tall body leant against the back of the closed door, looking into the reflection of her eyes as she wiped the mixture of sweat and Elphaba green from her skin.

"Thanks." Was the only word she could get out as the soft make-up removal sponge lightly ran across her skin. His hair was messy like he had just rolled out of bed, though it gave him an undeniable rough, sexy look. "Do you think the pap's will realize something is up?"

"We're being careful, how will they figure it out?" His voice was reassuring, making me believe that we were absolutely safe. His strong arms wrapped around my shoulders, kissing my temple and bringing a smile to my lips. Rachel knew that he was right, they had been taking as much care as possible over the past week to hide their affair from everyone, though one small slip up could destroy everything and that was the last thing they wanted to happen, well at least for Rachel it was.

"Coming to my show is the first dead giveaway." Finn simply shrugged his broad shoulders before peppering her cheek with kisses.

"I'm sorry that I wanted to see my secret girlfriend back on the stage. I really don't know why you ever left, you are bloody brilliant." He had always been the type to compliment her on everything. It didn't matter whether it was something extremely insignificant or the one thing she had done to impress him, he would always have a nice comment. "Besides, the pap's already have their superstitions." A frown grew on her brow as she craned her neck, looking into Finn's eyes with concern.

With a sharp breath she pushed herself around on her chair, kneeling where she had previously been sitting. "What on Earth are you talking about?" Her words were light and bubbly as she wrapped her delicate arms around his neck, pulling him in closer for yet another kiss. Since the night she showed up on his doorstep they had been kissing a lot, sneaking little pecks when they thought no one was looking.

Before Rachel could get too carried away a much taller Finn pulled out of her grasp, backing away to the laptop she had left lying on the couch where she spent her breaks. Without explanation he threw himself down and opened up the lid, turning on the machine and typing in her password. "How do you know my password?" She asked in confusion, moving over to the couch with him but not forgetting to lock the door first. The one thing she had learnt from their little affair is that locking doors is a little action that can lead to the biggest disaster if you forget to do it. On several occasions they had almost been caught by Puck who would come into Finn's apartment without knocking as he still owned a key, lucky for them they had always been in the bedroom and therefor she had a place to hide.

"It's not that hard to figure out. Besides, you told Puck one night when you were drunk. I suggest you change it unless you want him to continue hacking your computer." His eyes never left the glowing screen in front of him as he waited for the internet to load. The pair sat in silence as he typed 'Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, at it again.' She gave him an incredulous look, receiving only a shrug in return as he finally tore his eyes away from the lap top that sat comfortably in his lap. After clicking in the first result they sat patiently, waiting for it to load so they could read the contents of the article. "Please, read."

"Friends with benefits. Really? That is seriously the lamest name I've ever heard."

"Keep reading." Finn warned, causing Rachel to back away in mock fear but still continued reading anyway.

"Ever since the lame 'Just friends' statement made by Miss Berry we have been keeping a close eye on this pair of ex-lovers, not believing at all that they haven't been getting closer and closer since they were reunited at mutual friends Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones's wedding. We have several sources saying they saw the pair spending time together; while other sources captured images (can be seen below) of them at their happiest in the past four years. Too bad for their other partners as we've heard that the pair have been spending just as much time together back in New York. Do you think Finn and Rachel are have rekindled their love? Comment below."

"They know." His voice was almost inaudible as he whispered in her ear, being as over dramatic as ever. A quiet 'Oh My God' left Rachel's lips as she slipped her hands around his neck and pulled his lips onto hers. This had been a constant movement she had been doing since the first time they were together. It was the one thing she could do to stop him from talking and get what she wants, which as she grew older proved to be sex.

It didn't take long before Rachel's costume was discarded on the floor beside them, Finn's belt buckle loose and his pants at his ankles. A small grunt escaped his lips, sending a shiver down her spine and causing it to arch. Barney could never make her feel like this, he was always super quiet and liked to keep it simple. That was what made Finn more irresistible. That was why she couldn't stop herself from wanting him.

**Two days later...**

"Rachel is that you? Oh bless my heart it is." The short brunette's head snapped up from her sleek blackberry. The sight of her old onscreen mother brought a smile to her face as they hadn't seen each other ever since she told the directors she couldn't work alongside Finn anymore. "How've you been darling?" The happy smile that graced her lips caused Rachel to feel the same, displaying a similar reaction to the woman before her.

She tossed her phone into her bag, knowing that she could talk to Finn anytime. "I'm great; what about yourself? I've seen the new show, it is fabulous."

"Well we have an amazing director. You know they are actually looking for a girl about your description, I could pitch the idea of you filling the role if you want?" Her eyes were hopeful, the small smile on her lips never faulting as she placed a warm, welcoming hand to Rachel's arm. The thought of going back to Television after years of Broadway made her cringe. She hadn't been into that type of work style for a while now and simply switching from performing for an audience to in front of a camera wouldn't be too easy. But somehow the bright lights of her old lifestyle dragged her interest to the idea.

With a deep breath she smiled brightly, letting her interest show up on her features. "What's the character's story?" Her old motherly figure Greta couldn't help but let the excitement bubbling within her reach the surface, a small, childish squeal escaping her lips as she dragged Rachel over to a bench so they could talk without any distractions.

"Well, since it is set is set in Weimar Republic era Berlin there has to be the sexy and alluring cabaret girl who everybody wants, but nobody can have. Ever since I saw you as Sally Bowls in the one night only revival of Cabaret I couldn't get the idea of you playing that role out of my head. The casting directors have been searching for the perfect girl for almost three months and are actually thinking of giving up, so I'm glad I saw you today. Please consider."

"Consider what?" Rachel's eyes slightly widened when she heard Finn's voice behind her. She could hear the smile in words and just wished that Greta wouldn't figure out what was going on between them. She had always had a way of knowing what was going on in everyone's lives even when they hadn't told anyone else. The best example of this would have been when she figured out that Rachel was pregnant. It was still during the early stages so she wasn't showing and the morning sickness had thankfully tamed itself, but for some unknown reason she still knew that Rachel was with child.

"Oh Finn, how are you darling? Is everything working out with you and young Sarah? She is such a wonderful girl." Rachel's eyes became downcast as she remembered the beautiful and absolutely innocent girl that Finn was willing to cheat on to be with her. It was obvious Greta saw the quick flash of pain and regret that crossed Rachel's features and the reality hit her, causing the woman to immediately feel bad. "I'm sorry, is that still a hard subject? Oh gosh, I am so sorry."

A small laugh escaped Finn's lips as he wrapped a firm arm around the much smaller brunette's shoulder, pulling her close into his side. A large smile graced his lips as his eyes unknowingly stared longingly towards her. "Nah, we're cool. Completely over it; no feelings here except for friendship. Isn't that right Rach?"

His statement couldn't help but cause more pain. How could he be completely over it? They lost a child for god's sake. When she decided to do this with him she had thought he would be more careful about it and would still actually care, but obviously he didn't, and if he didn't care about their child then why would he still love and want to be with her?

"Rach?"

"Huh, oh yeah, the best of friends. I um, I have to go but I would love to see you again Greta. You have my number and email so please contact me about that audition." The older woman gave a slight nod as Rachel put on a fake smile, though she couldn't hide the evident tears in her eyes before she could quickly turn away. It wasn't fair that Finn could still make her cry. He should be the one making her laugh and smile. He should give her eternal bliss inside and outside of the bedroom. He should love her unconditionally and should in no way make her cry like this. All of the Heartbreak and tears should only have to stay in their past. Why did he feel the need to drag it into the bright lights of their future?

Before she could make it at least halfway across the busy road Finn's strong hand grabbed onto her hand, turning her around to face him. "I'm sorry Rach; I didn't mean it like that. I was ju-" the loud irritating sound of a taxi's car horn cut his sentence off, causing him to roll his eyes and drag her off to the side walk. 'If no one was watching us before, they definitely are now.' Rachel thought to herself as her eyes scanned the area, noticing a large number of people staring at them as Finn started to explain his actions. "As I was saying," His eyes drifted over to the taxi that was still making its way up the street, a small glare creasing onto his features as it sped off down the street reminding him of that fateful day four years ago. "I was just trying to keep her off track, we can't have anyone knowing about us." The flash of a shutter bug flared against the pair's peripheral vision, causing both of their heads to turn towards the single paparazzi that continued to take shots. A bright smile grew on Rachel's lips as she waved to the man who kept taking a million shots per second, waiting for that one picture that would make him the luckiest man in the business as he would be the one to out New York's newest hidden lovers.

"Yeah I think all of the pap's have figured it out, they just want something from us to prove it." Finn's eyes wandered over to the man who still insisted of capturing every single moment of their conversation.

"Slap me." He simply stated, causing a confused look to grow on her features. "Come on, just slap me then turn away with an angry look on your face and storm out like you always used to do in High School. The later tonight you can come by my place and we can make up for it then." A perfectly shaped eyebrow cocked up as Rachel crossed her arms over her chest, using her actions to demand an answer. "Oh and make it a real slap, I'm not going to let you get away with a petty school girl slap." With a small shake of her head a tiny hand rose and collided with his cheek, the anticipated force caused his head to turn slightly and a red mark immediately showed up on his lightly tanned skin. "Now go." More cameras started flashing as Rachel walked off down the street, her hips swaying from side to side in a sensual motion and utter confusion taking over.

**-Glee-**

**Rachel's P.O.V**

In New York the worst place to be late at night is definitely the subway. It is so dark and eerie; most of the people that choose to ride it at this time are usually the creeps that want to Rob, kidnap and do dirty things to poor, innocent young girls that did absolutely nothing wrong. I guess it is safe to say that the subway is one of the biggest factors that turn people off of wanting to live in New York. To tell the truth I have never really seen or heard of things like that happening, sure people get robbed but no one has ever been taken; well, that I know of. But none the less it isn't really that bad.

"Hello Miss Berry, my name is Caitlin and I was wondering if I could get your signature?" A sweet voice spoke up beside me. A young girl was propped up on her knees on the soft bench that I occupied towards the end of the carriage. Her parents sat a few seats up, smiles on their lips as they watched their child smiling up at me. Her Wicked shirt was unmissable as it was slightly over sized and when an item of clothing has your name on it, it kind of draws your attention.

"Sure sweetie, and please; call me Rachel." Her smile grew ten times bigger, I swear it could have reached her ears if she tried. Her silky auburn hair bounced up and down as her body moved in excitement. I couldn't help but smile as the adorable child who was so close that she was almost sitting on my lap. It didn't take long before her parents were standing before us, taking photos that I happily posed for; though as she was only a young child most of them were us pulling silly faces.

"Well this is our stop Caity. Thank you again Rachel." Her mother's voice was overly sweet as she picked up her now sleepy child.

"No problem, it was a pleasure to meet you." As the small family left and the doors closed it was only me left in the entire carriage. A small smile grew on my lips as it sped off, leaving me alone with my own thoughts. A couple of minutes in a crazy thought came to mind, causing me to rise to my feet and open my mouth, ready to sing.

**Come on, Babe**

**Why don't we paint the town?**

**And All That Jazz**

The tune of the song ran through my mind as I spun myself around one of the poles that was placed up the walkway to help people from falling.

**I'm gonna rouge my knees **

**And roll my stockings down**

**And All That Jazz.**

The smile on my lips never dropped as I twirled to the next pole, grabbing onto it with one hand and dipping back. I quickly shot buck up, raising my knee to wrap around the pole. Two years ago when Quinn had asked me to do pole dancing lessons with her I thought she was crazy and I would never need that skill, but now I am more grateful than ever.

**Start the car **

**I know a whoopee spot **

I spun myself up around the pole, letting my other leg extend outwards and then kicked straight up, causing it to almost reach my ear.

**Where the gin is cold **

My small body pushed off the pole, causing me to land on my feet with a thud; though I still continued.

**But the piano's hot**

I did a small shimmy as I briskly walked towards the end of the subway car. My heels caused a clicking sound against the cold metal floor, making every single one of my movements obvious by the loud echoing in the empty space.

**It's just a noisy hall **

**Where there's a nightly brawl**

**And All **

My leg kicked up again as I placed my hands on to top handle's that were attached to the roof, pulling my light body off the floor.

**That **

My hands stayed up in the air as I quickly slipped back onto the floor again, moving my hips in a sensual motion before pushing myself down into the splits for the finishing line.

**Jazz!**

A loud ding signified that it was my stop and a small group of people piled in. I quickly ran up to grab my purse, smiling sweetly at the drunken adults that didn't even try to hide their staring. They definitely thought I was crazy; I mean, they caught me singing and dancing on the subway. That's something you only ever see in the movies and my life is definitely not a movie.

'**I'll keep you my dirty little secret (Dirty little secret). Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it). My dirty little secret. Who has to know?' **Oh gosh, Finn's probably wondering where I am. I told him I'd be there at quarter to nine and it is now ten thirty.He probably thinks I blew him off, but I can't help it that the driver was late and I can't catch a taxi because they all seem to be mixed in with the pap's and tell them everything. If one of these many drivers told them that I was visiting Finn everything would be over.

"Hey Finn, sorry I'm going to be a little late." I tried to keep my voice as soft as possible to keep people from hearing, not that anyone was around at this time. A cold gust of wind hit hard as I submerged from the underground subway system, causing me to pull my light pink scarf tighter around my neck and the matching pink beanie further onto my head. The blindingly white pea coat that sat tightly against skin helped to keep the majority of my body warm in this pre winter weather, though my hands continued to shiver as I had accidentally left my gloves at home.

"Nah, it's cool. Just don't take too long because I am starving."

"Why haven't you eaten yet?" I already knew the answer to this, I just wanted to hear it come from him as it is always so much sweeter and special when he tells me the nice things he has done.

"Well I was kinda waiting for you, I wanted it to be special you know. Just you and me." A smile slipped onto my lips as I thought of the great lengths he must have gone to in order to have a romantic dinner with me. He would have had to hide so many things that he was doing, especially since he was living with Sarah. My entire body stopped moving as I made the realization that his girlfriend could walk in on us at any minute and that seriously scared me. Was he trying to get us busted? First he was so inconsiderate about my feelings towards the greatest loss in our lives, and now he is inviting me into a death trap. Is there some secret agenda to this sweet little plan of his?

"Um this is crazy but, by any chance is Sarah there?"

After a long pause on the other end of the line I finally heard him sigh. This reaction usually went with him running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes for three to four seconds. "Well, I was going to tell you this earlier but... I broke up with Sarah the morning after our night on the beach. I thought you were going to leave Barney as well but, well obviously you didn't." An awkward silence grew on out conversation and I had never been so happy to see our old apartment in my entire life.

"I'm just outside so I'll see you in about a minute."

"Love you babe."

**-Glee-**

"... So, how are Jesse and Paul doing?" Finn's voice was soft as his hand lightly caressed my cheek. We were sitting on the floor in front of the same couch they had owned when Quinn and Puck still lived here. A small plate of garlic bread sat on the coffee table and we both had a glass of red wine in our hands. All of the lights were off and the only thing brightening the room was the various candles he had previously lit before her arrival. The old radiator was turned on to keep us from freezing to death and I couldn't help but feel nostalgic from the soft hum that almost went unheard under the soft music Finn had decided to put on.

"Yeah, their fine. They are actually thinking about getting married which I think is pretty special." Finn took a large gulp of wine as he heard 'Marriage' I knew he had commitment issues, but this was a little outrageous. Why couldn't Paul and Jesse be happy? I shook these thoughts out of my mind and leant in closer to place a chaste kiss to his lips. The smell of his cologne filled my senses, causing my skin to tingle and pushing a smile on my lips. Memories of when we first moved to New York flooded my mind. It reminded me of how happy we were together and I just wished that life could still be that simple.

"Do you remember our first night in this apartment? Quinn forced Puck to get groceries with her and we sat here, drinking red wine and talking about our futures." His eyes were distant as a content smile slipped onto his lips. The tips of his fingers lightly caressed my skin, causing a shiver to run up my spine.

"You reached out and lightly caressed my cheek..." My small hand rose up to where I had slapped him. "... I smiled nervously..." My lips curled up into a smile, drawing a matching one onto his. "... and then we kissed." For some unknown reason my bottom lip quivered nervously. Why did that happen? I have kissed him thousands of times and have never felt this way, I don't think I even felt like this before our first kiss. His eyes lids slowly drooped and he puckered up, ready to kiss me; but something inside of me was against it, it was like something inside of me clicked and all of a sudden all of my feelings for him were just thrown out the window. I was almost ready to open my mouth and tell him to stop, but somehow the universe was finally on my side and the oven timer went off, causing his eyes to pop open and his head to turn in the direction of the kitchen. "You should get that. I'm going to use the bathroom okay."

With a sigh he moved out from underneath me, walking towards the kitchen as I moved towards the bathroom. As I walked down the small corridor leading to the bathroom I was forced to pass baby Finchel's room. Half of me wanted to keep walking and avoid the undoubtedly heartbreaking sight, but the rest of me wanted to know if he left it untouched, still waiting for our little darling to come home. It didn't take much to make up my mind, pushing me to place a shaking hand to the silver doorknob that was covered in dust.

My eyelids clamped shut as nerves raced through my body, completely overcoming me as I realized how bad of an idea this was. After he had said that he was completely over it I should have figured that he wouldn't have left our little girls room alone. It is most likely that he turned it into a guest room or a study, something useful and definitely not a baby's room; why would a baby that can't come home need a room? My hand slipped to my side and I backed away, choosing that I would be better off not knowing what was inside.

"Hey Rach, you don't mind that we're having baby corn instead of normal corn right?" Finn's voice called out, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Um, no I don't really care." After hearing that sentence I knew that the universe was giving me one last little nudge. I guess that timer was supposed to go off at that second so I will have to use the bathroom which is past this door and by fate Finn decided to say the word 'Baby'. Either I'm crazy or I'm supposed to open this door. With a deep breath my hand clamped down on the handle again, slowly turning it to keep my nerves from getting the best of me again. My eyes shut tightly again as I tried to push it open, resulting in the cream coloured door staying place, not budging one bit.

After a few more attempts of pushing all of my body weight against the door while turning the knob and still no results I didn't want to give up. I had to know if he still cared and if that meant breaking down this very door I will do it. But that would attract Finn's attention and if I want to do this without him knowing than breaking down a door is not the way to do it. "You can do this Rachel." I mumbled to myself, trying to think of all the ways I had seen people break into houses and vaults in the movies and Television shows I have seen over the time span of my life. The first thought I had was to use my credit card, but after seeing Chandler drop his through the door in Friends I decided against it.

My next instinct was to look for a key in the surrounding area and luckily for me it was in the most obvious place; hidden in the pot plant beside the door. A small laugh escaped my lips as I realized he had done what most people do with their spare house key, but that laughter soon died out as I remembered what I was about to do.

After three deep breaths I finally slipped the tiny, gold key into the keyhole; preparing myself for what I may or may not see. With one final breath I turned the key. After hearing the lock click I let out the air I hadn't been aware I had been holding, turned the doorknob and pushed the barrier between the past and myself open.

As I took my first step into the cobweb filled room, my jaw slightly dropped and tears threatened to spill out my eyes. The small white bassinet we had set up still sat in the middle of the room, the pretty mobile still hanging above it. My hand lightly spun the star mobile, finding the switch and turning it on. My heart clenched as it started to play, the all too familiar tune caused my bottom lip to quiver and all of my pent up pain slipped out without permission. I should have realized that this song would have brought on this kind of reaction. My father's used to sing it to get me to sleep and it was what I wanted my child to fall asleep to; but now I have no one to sing it for me and I have no one to sing it to. I knew that thought would have caused my pain to multiply as it reminded me just how alone I really am.

To keep myself from completely breaking down I backed away from the bassinet and picked up one of the beautiful dolls Quinn had gotten for us. Its brunette hair was no longer silky and the once beautiful curls had dropped. Her face was covered with dust, proving that no one had been in here for a very long time. "I miss you baby." My voice was soft as I caressed the small dolls cheek, using my other hand to wipe away the tears that continued to slowly leak out.

The mobile didn't switch off as the song finished, it continued on to repeat itself, though this time I couldn't stop myself from softly singing along.

**Stay awake, don't rest your head  
>Don't lie down upon your bed<br>While the moon drifts in the skies  
>Stay awake, don't close your eyes<strong>

My feet led me back over to the bassinet, my words still weak as I held a hand to my heart trying to keep from crying more tears.

**Though the world is fast asleep  
>Though your pillow's soft and deep<br>You're not sleepy as you seem  
>Stay awake, don't nod and dream<br>Stay awake, don't nod and dream**

As the last note hung in the air I felt a Finn's strong arms wrap around my waist, turning my body around to help comfort me. Loud sobs escaped my lips and cried into his chest, staining his grey shirt with mascara. I knew that I must have looked like a complete wreck; my eyes red and puffy, mascara stained cheeks, tears still streaming down my cheeks. Quinn had told me that every day it'll get that little bit easier, but she was completely wrong. "It's okay Rach, don't cry."

Though he was trying to comfort me I could hear the sadness in his voice; the way it slightly wavered and his arms trembled. A small smile grew on my lips as he proved that he really did care. "I think we need to talk about what happened. It'll be better if we work through this together."

Before long we were sitting on our little girl's bedroom floor, Finn's arms wrapped around my waist as I sat between his legs. Our dinner was left untouched on the coffee table, though neither of us found our appetite, not that we really cared. For the rest of the night we talked over the past, Finn telling me that he feels responsible for everything and me telling him that I had gone for an abortion and felt responsible for her death because for years now I had felt like god was punishing me. I had expected for him to want absolutely nothing to do with me but he was surprisingly okay with it, telling me that I had done the right thing and chosen to let her live.

That night we fell asleep in each other's arms, the small mobile softly singing us to sleep and content smiles on our lips.

**x-x-x**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I really do hope the next one isn't too far off!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-X-X**

"Hey Rach, You look stunning." Puck smiled at the short Brunette who sat on the table beside Barney's tools, her legs swinging back and forth as she was too short to reach the cement floor. She was wearing an old pair of white converses that had grown a grey shade that matched Barney's spare work overalls that hung loosely on her tiny body. Her long dark hair was tied back in a loose, messy ponytail and her bangs had been swept into a side fringe in a failed attempt to keep the pesky hair out of her eyes.

"Why thank you Noah." A small laugh escaped Barney's lips as he reached for the wrench she had hidden behind her back. Rachel wasn't usually allowed in the work shop as Puck had set a rule saying that no one with the first name Rachel and last name Berry was allowed to enter under any circumstances after the last time she came to join Barney for lunch and created utter havoc; but since it was their two year anniversary and Barney had pleaded with Noah for weeks today was the only exception, though she had been given a set list of rules that she had to follow no matter what.

"C'mon babe, I need that." Barney's rough voice spoke as he tried to reach behind her back, causing a giggle to escape her lips as she shoved her hand high up above her head. Puck shook his head, a smile on his lips, choosing to ignore the childish little game and kept his concentration on the paperwork that had been piling up for weeks. "Please just give me the wrench and then all of my attention is yours." Her brow creased as a look of thought took over. It only lasted a few seconds before she slid off the table and ran towards the other side of the workshop.

"NO RUNNING BERRY" Puck's eyes never left the paper work as his bellowing voice shouted out angrily, reminding her of the number one rule he had given her. The sound of her footsteps immediately slowing down brought a smile to his face but he knew that she would have rolled her eyes and quietly mimicked his words. By the way Barney tried to hold in his laughter Puck's theory had been confirmed, but he was so glad to see her happy again that it didn't bother him. Over the four years before they had gone to Hawaii he would always catch Rachel crying when she thought she was alone and while other's easily missed it, he saw the sadness in her eyes. But since they came back he had noticed a great change in her overall mood and knowing that she was happy again made him happy as well.

"Hey man." Puck's head snapped up as he heard Finn's low voice. The overly tall man sported a giant grin as he high fived his best friend. "So how's my car going?" His eyes scanned over the workshop, spotting his prized possession sitting over towards the side. The smile on his lips didn't drop until he heard Rachel's loud laughter coming from further back into the large garage. His curiosity overcame him, causing him to look down to where the all too familiar laughter was coming from. His smile grew larger as he saw Rachel, backing up against the wall, a giant smile on her lips and a loud snort breaking through her loud laugh.

Puck's eyes followed Finn's line of sight, noticing the way he still had that look of love and adoration in his eyes whenever he saw her. But as soon as Barney entered the picture, trapping her up against the wall and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. His big, greasy hands held the sides of her face, keeping her in front of him long enough to steal another kiss before she slipped out the side and ran off again. The feeling of utter happiness radiated off her, causing everyone around her to be happy... everyone except Finn. Watching her with Barney reminded him that he was just her dirty little secret, the person she didn't want everyone to know about.

"You alright man?" Puck's dark eyes bore down on him, his arms crossing over his perfectly toned chest. The overly tall man before him slowly nodded his head, tearing his eyes off the couple that continued to play around, completely oblivious to his presence. "So are you coming to Mercedes and Sam's welcome back lunch next week?" His mind was back on the giant mound of paper work, his attention only moving back when he didn't get a reply. Once again he followed Finn's gaze, noticing that Rachel once again held all of his attention. "You still love her."

A small smile slipped onto his lips when Finn's eyes immediately snapped away, looking at him like he was crazy. "I do not. Rach and I are completely over and there is no way I am going back." It didn't take much to know that he was lying, especially since he and Puck had been best friends from the first day of the first grade. A loud laugh escaped his lips as he started typing a bunch of numbers into the old, dying computer. Finn knew that this laugh meant he suspected a lie. In most cases he would retaliate and plead with him to believe that he wasn't lying, but in most cases he was actually lying and his actions would just prove that he really was. "Whatever man, I'm just going to come back another day. See you when I see you."

As he turned to leave a large, warm hand grabbed onto his wrist. He had expected it to be Puck but was both surprised and angry when he noticed the hand belonged to a smiling Barney who had Rachel clinging to his side with a nervous look in her eyes. "Hey Dude, haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" His chipper voice caused anger to course through Finn's veins, the blonde man couldn't see the obvious reaction as he continued on, leaving the other three to fight through the awkwardness in the only way they had ever been taught... through silence.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I'm kind of on a tight schedule. I'll see you all next week at Mercedes and Sam's welcome home lunch."

Rachel's eyes immediately moved from the clock she had been focusing on as she heard his words, wondering if that was a hint that he didn't want to see her later that night. She really hoped that it wasn't as seeing him was always the best part of her day and she really didn't want to lose that. Sure it seemed bad that she was still with Barney and spending time with him, but the right moment to lightly let him go just wouldn't seem to arise. There was always one little thing that got in the way of her telling him those two simple words... It's over. "I thought we'd be seeing each other sooner than that."

Both Puck and Barney looked to Finn, awaiting his reply as they had both been confused by her statement as they still thought the pair hated each other. "No, I don't see any reason why would be seeing each other anytime this week." Before he turned to leave he looked her up and down, his jaw clenched as his fists balled up. Puck looked between the pair, his eyes lingering just that little bit longer when he saw the way her lips slightly parted and a single tear slipped down her cheek. He had noticed that the pair had gotten closer ever since the night of the wedding causing him to gain suspicions of a secret affair, but seeing her reaction in that moment caused his small little thought to blossom into a full blown belief... Now all he needed was proof.

**x-x-x**

**Ahhh, another chapter... We are coming into the homestretch so it shouldn't be too long now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**This chapter would have come sooner if I hadn't been weeping over the fact that Rachel had actually sung "It's all coming back to me now"... I legit freaked, it was craziness and I'm pretty sure my sister is sick of hearing all about it :D But let me just say, it was as perfect as I imagined it to be, she was absolutely flawless! **

**I'm just going to go ahead and say that I have this weird theory that the writers read the fan fics and take song choices and ideas from them so I'm freaking out thinking they could have seen this fic and even if I'm just being paranoid I am so happy that they chose that particular Celine song as it is my all-time favorite... But, shutting up now after all of my rambling which, believe me happens a lot, I'm the resident Awkward Turtle (though my mum calls me Urkle Turtle) of my house/ school and am a giant dork so please do excuse me... I just realized I was rambling again, sorry... Please Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

It had been a week since Rachel had seen Finn. He didn't come to her shows and wouldn't open his door when she knocked. Every single one of her texts remained unanswered and every call went straight to voicemail. She knew this was the beginning of the end but she didn't want to give up, at least not that easily.

Every night she tried to get rid of Barney, but he was so persistent and found a way to stick around long enough to get in her pants even if she said she wasn't in the mood. But knowing he would only push the matter she would give in, letting him enjoy the passion as she lay back and try to think of the one man she wished was touching her. The one man that knew how to love her and she loved back. She just wanted Finn.

"You look overly happy today." Jesse stated, placing down the newspaper and slipping off his stylish glasses. The small brunette placed herself down next to him at the kitchen counter, a smile plastered to her lips as she poured herself a bowl of Lucky Charms. "So is Barney coming over tonight?" Rachel couldn't help but roll her eyes at the mention of his name. After rekindling her romance with Finn, too much time with Barney seemed like a betrayal to Finn, even though he was her secret lover. "I take that as a no. If you don't want him around anymore you should just tell him it's over."

"But what if I still have feelings for him?"

Jesse took a deep breath, slipping his large hand over Rachel's and looking her in the eyes. "You and I both know that you don't love him as much as you should. Stop leading him on and let him find someone that is able to reciprocate his feelings. It's really simple Rach." With a simple nod of her head she scooped up her bowl and made way for her room, making sure to kiss Jesse on the cheek in thanks for his advice

As she kicked her bedroom door shut her mobile lit up on her bed, bringing a hopeful smile to her lips as she thought that it was Finn. Every emotion slipped away as she noticed it was a picture of the one person she didn't want to see flashing on the screen. Reluctantly she picked it up, noticing that it was a text and only half reading his long message about being held up and work. The same smile she had woken up with that morning graced her lips once more as she realized that today Finn would have to talk to her without revealing that anything had happened between them.

"What to wear? What to wear?" she mumbled to herself, opening up her closet and swallowing a large spoonful of cereal. A look of concentration graced her features as her eyes scanned the plethora of clothes that hung in her closet. The large amount of clothes had made it hard to choose an outfit as there were so many different styles she could have gone with ranging from old school Rachel to slutty.

It hadn't taken her long to decide she wanted to go with 'The girl next door' look and slapped on a pretty white sundress and matching heels. She styled her hair into a light curl tied back into a ponytail just above her neck. With a final twirl in the mirror she decided it was the perfect look to show off the innocence she didn't possess.

Before leaving her room she lightly applied a clear strawberry flavored lip gloss incase Finn was in the mood to forgive her which could possibly end the day with a hot make-out session alone in his apartment. "You ready yet?" Paul shouted through the door, obviously irritated that she was taking her time. Earlier that week he had promised to drop her off at the restaurant on his way to work and she was not giving him the tiniest bit of lenience.

"Calm down Paul, I'm almost ready." After applying a soft layer of blush and eye shadow she opened the door, glowing with pure radiance as she smiled at her roommate as if she hadn't been taking her own sweet time, causing him to be late. "Bye Jesse." She smiled towards the man who simply waved, sending Paul a sympathetic smile as he knew how bad Rachel could get.

He knew that when she was nervous about something she subconsciously pushes other people's needs and wants behind her own, leaving her to be the most important thing in the world, well at least her own little perfect world. Everyone had always thought that her selfishness was just a part of her personality, but little did they know she was simply nervous everyday of her life. Nervous that one of those jocks would toss an ice cold slushie in her face, that Mr. Schuester would finally decide to ban her from glee club or that she would never find someone to love her and she would end up a lonely old women with nothing but her Tony awards and cats to keep her company. She was scared that she wouldn't make it onto Broadway if she so much as gave someone else the chance to shine because for all she knew a talent scout could attend one of their show choir competitions and if she let one of her other club members have the solo she knew she would sing so much better, they could have been picked up and thrown into fame.

Jesse wasn't quite sure what she was nervous about this time, but he knew for a fact that it was definitely something. The thought of her being nervous over seeing Finn crossed his mind, but he immediately shook it out remembering that they were now friends. "Bye Paul, love you." He called out just as the door closed.

**-Glee-**

"Should we start without her? I mean she is already twenty minutes late." Mercedes immediately smacked her husband's arm, sending him a glare that could raise all hell and ignite the Earth with Flames.

"No Rachel equals No lunch. Got it Trouty?" The blonde instantly nodded, flipping the bird to Finn, Santana and Puck's immediate cat calls of 'Whipped'. Mercedes once again slapped his arm, scolding him for being rude to their friends. The excessively tall brunette and his fellow Mohawked friend continued to laugh down the opposite end of the table, mumbling inaudible words into each other's ear as they cackled uncontrollably.

"You know what Hudson? You can laugh that I'm whipped, but last time I checked... You came here alone." At Sam's words, the laughing instantaneously stopped as Finn's bright red face immediately lost all emotion. Brittany's hand rubbed his biceps and sent him a sympathetic smile to try and make him feel better, but all it did was anger him as he saw that her other hand was latched onto Santana's. Normally seeing the two girls so happy together wouldn't have bothered him because love it love. But the fact that he had to share the love of his life with a man that didn't even appreciate her as much as he should, as much as Finn did. He just wanted Rachel to realize that he was the only one that could ever love her as much as she truly deserved.

The entire group remained silent until they heard the ageing bells of the diner's door ring, signaling a new arrival. Under the table Quinn crossed her fingers that it would be Rachel, the one person that would definitely break the awkward silence that had fallen upon them as it was no secret she loved to be heard, and in this very special (and rare) case, everyone would be more than willing to listen.

"I am so sorry I'm late. Paul and I got stuck in traffic, but luckily it was the lightest I have ever seen in my eight years of living here. If this was legit New York traffic we would have been stuck there all day." A smile sat on her lips as she leant over to place a kiss on Mercedes cheek. "You look great Merc." The darker girl flippantly smiled up to her longtime friend that hadn't seemed to notice the overbearing silence that consumed her friends in its tight grip. "Did you get blonder in Hawaii?" Sam shook his head, a smile breaking through his stern exterior as the short brunette placed her lips to his cheek. "It must be the lighting then." It was after this statement that she noticed the silence, causing her to look over the Quinn who beckoned her to the empty chair at the opposite end of the table.

"So, Santana you were telling us about your next film clip." Quinn quickly said, directing all of the attention towards Santana that happily talked about her plans to somehow incorporate them all into her video. Excitement radiated from them all as they discussed what role each person would play (Santana was all for the storyline approach.) As the conversation sky rocketed from its former position of awkward silence, no one noticed that Finn had vacated the table and made his way towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back." Rachel quietly whispered to Quinn as she pushed out of her chair, her eyes following Finn's retreating figure. The blonde smiled, nodding to her friend that left as soon as she had arrived. As she reached the corner towards the bathroom she tentatively peered through from behind a pot plant, her curious eyes watching Finn lean against the wall, throwing his head back and running his hands through his dark hair.

When she had first sighted him through the glass windows from outside the diner the first thing she took into note was the stubble that he had never in his life let grow so much. She knew that it would never take him long to get a long luscious beard (not that he had ever wanted one), but she hadn't expected for him to ever try. "Finn?" She finally said, catching his attention in an instant.

"What do you want?" His voice unwillingly croaked, causing his supposed to be intimidation fade away. His eyes were red and puffy, telling her that he had been crying and that really made her worry. By the way he looked at her last week in the garage she had expected him to hate her. She hadn't thought that he would be the one crying when he was the one avoiding her at all costs.

Biting her lower lip she took a tentative step forward. When he didn't make a move to leave she decided it was safe to go further, pushing her to walk the entire length of the hallway until they were face to face. "I-I'm so sorry." She stuttered, placing a soft hand to his brooding chest.

"Don't" He scolded, flinching away from the burning touch of his lover. A tear slipped from her dark, watery eyes that pleaded with him to stay. Finn's body stayed firmly planted to the hardwood floor, powerless to a crying Rachel. She had always been his Achilles heel and when she was sad there was nothing he could do from feeling her pain, from wanting to hold her until there was nothing left in the world that could hurt her. But knowing that he was the cause of her tears was too much to handle, pushing him to take a step back from her crumbling body. All he could do was watch her fall apart right in front of him and knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could to do without hurting her and more importantly hurting himself caused sadness to surge within him.

"I know I am the last person you want to see right now, but please tell me what's wrong. I just really need to know."

Finn's jaw fell slack as he looked down to her small, fragile body that he had never wanted to see like this. "Are you seriously asking me that?" A twinge of anger clung to his words, hitting Rachel hard as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "I can't believe you Rach." A dry laugh escaped his lips as he fell back against the wall, running his hands through his sleek hair once again. "The thing that is wrong with me is seeing you with Barney. I know you were with him first but you wouldn't have done all that stuff with me if you really loved him as much as you say you do. I mean, come on. Did everything that ever happened to us mean nothing to you?" Before Rachel could even get a word in Finn started up again, pushing his lumbering body off the wall and pushing him to unwillingly become intimidating. "I love you more than anyone in the world. I love you more than Barney, Jesse, Quinn, Puck, Beth and your mum an all put together and believe me that is a lot."

"What are you trying to say?" Her eyes avoided his, knowing that he would see right through her brave mask of emotions and straight into her soul.

With a deep breath Finn stepped forward, placing his hands along her jawline and forcing her to look straight into his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is that I love you, and it is finally time for you to man up and make a decision. It's me or Barney, you can't have us both."

Without a single word said Rachel rested her hands on his shoulders, pushing herself onto her tippy toes as the added height of her heels still didn't match that of Finns and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Her warm chocolate brown eyes looked into his. A small smile played at her lips as she took a small step back, removing her hands from his tense shoulders and turning to walk back down the hallway.

She only looked back once, noticing Finn's fingers brushing against his lips that sported a happy smile that caused her heart to skip a beat. Little did she know, hidden behind the same pot plant she had previously used to stay out of sight was an angry Noah Puckerman, ready to run straight to Barney and tell him exactly what he had seen.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Dun Dun Dun... Ohhhhhhh, a cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed the latest installment and I promise that the next chapter is not too far off as we are unfortunately nearing the end.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my god, I am so sorry this has been updated so late, when I went to upload it I couldn't find it anywhere and had to re-write it which has been a total bitch because I'm pretty much a hundred percent sure the original was so much better than this... sorry –sad face-**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"I love you so much." Finn mumbled against Rachel's neck, hungrily peppering her tanned skin with kisses. "I never thought I'd get you back."

"Don't talk so loud." She mumbled in response, running her fingers through his hair and pushing him further down her body where he got to work between her legs. A small moan escaped her lips as she tightly gripped onto his hair, overcome with pleasure. "Don't stop." She whispered, trying to keep her voice as low as possible to keep Jesse and Paul from discovering that she was home, but more importantly finding her with a man that was not Barney.

Finn's hands ran up and down her thighs as he smiled up at her. She couldn't help but smile back and take his hand in her own, motioning for him to stop his current project. His overly tall body crawled back up on top of her own, trailing kisses along her bare skin. "I really do love you." He said matter-of-factly, placing a kiss to her lips once they were face to face. "I love everything from the tips of your toes to the very top of your perfectly shaped head."

"Does that include my nose?" She giggled out, staring straight into his loving eyes.

"Especially your nose." His statement couldn't go without a soft tap to her very prominent nose, bring a blush onto her cheeks and causing her to turn her head away. "Sing to me." Her small hands ran up his spine as he placed soft kisses to her neck, making sure to give her a love bite, marking his territory.

Closing her eyes she turned away, cold hands still caressing his bare back. "What do you wanna here?" She inquired, placing perfect little kisses along his shoulder. His skin was pale, contrasting against her's as they lay together, candles lit around the room in an attempt to keep their presence unknown to the two boys currently watching TV in the lounge room. In the small amount of time it had taken to light the rose scented candles they hadn't thought that their stand in light that wouldn't shine through the space between the door and floor, would actually make their night more romantic.

"Like a star" A smile graced his features. "Because you're my little star." She couldn't stop the smile forming on her lips. The last person to call her their 'Little Star' was her Daddy. It was the night before her graduation and their untimely demise, he had sat with her as she cried, worried that one of the Neanderthal jocks would humiliate her with a slushie to the face as she took her final steps onto the auditorium stage as a student. He told her that if they even tried to make her feel terrible by dousing her with the dreaded liquid, all she had to do was hold her head up high and accept her diploma, slush and all.

"Okay." She whispered, hugging him closer to ensure that any possible feeling of loneliness was diminished.

**Just like a star across my sky,**

**Just like an angel off the page,**

**You have appeared to my life,**

**Feel like I'll never be the same,**

**Just like a song in my heart,**

**Just like oil on my hands,**

**Honor to love you**

**Still I wonder why it is,**

**I don't argue li-**

"So Puck wasn't lying." Rachel immediately pushed Finn from her body, sitting up to see Barney glaring at the lumbering man beside her. Before she could get a single syllable in he threw himself in their direction, pushing Finn to the ground and pounding into Finn's eye socket with a closed fist.

Tears streamed down Rachel's cheek as she wrapped the sheet around her body. "Stop, Barney don't." Paul and Jesse lingered around the door way, watching as Rachel tried to pull her boyfriend off of her lover. A shrill scream escaped her lips as Barney's fist collided with her eye socket. The look of sadness grew on his features as he realized what he had done, pushing him to cup her jaw in his giant hands and repeatedly apologizing.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on her again." He grunted, dragging the man away from Rachel and pinning him to the wall. "You think you're so big and mighty huh?" His fist collided with Barney's cheek, almost knocking him out in one swoop. "You're not so tough now." His fist made contact once more, visibly breaking Barney's nose. The man cried out in pain, falling down the wall and trying to stop the blood gushing from his nose.

Rachel pushed Finn out of the way, kneeling down in front of Barney to inspect the damage. A dark bruise was already forming around her eye, showing the man how much he had actually hurt her. "Leave him Rach, he's scum."

"Get out Finn." She screamed, turning to push him away.

"Bu-but, he hit you... I love you Rach." Finn tried to turn her around but Jesse and Paul finally intervened and dragged him out of her room. They were shortly followed by Rachel who dragged Barney from her room and forced the two men out of the apartment. "Please just listen to wha-" Rachel slammed the door shut, still dressed in only a sheet.

Her fists flung at the door in a fit of anger, hot tears falling from her eyes as she collapsed against the hard wood, slipping down the surface until she was just a broken mess.

"Get some water." Jesse ordered, sending Paul off into the kitchen while he knelt down beside his best friend. "Everything will be alright." He assured her, taking her small body into his arms. "You don't need them. You're a star Rach, you're my little star and you don't need those boys." Without warning Rachel pushed herself out of his arms, stalking back into her room and shoving on the first lot of clothes she could find. A smirk played at her lips as she found Finn's clothes lying on the floor and she realized that he was roaming the streets of New York alone in absolutely nothing but a pair of socks.

"Where are you going?" Paul questioned as she left her room in a pair of light denim blue skinnies, Finn's plain white shirt with Black sleeves and a pair of heels. Her hair was messily tied back in a ponytail.

"Out." She mumbled, searching the living room for her keys. A frown graced her features as it proved troublesome to find the small object. Jesse and Paul exchanged a glance as she started acting more and more like a teenager by the second.

"Do you want to explain where too?" Jesse elbowed Paul, mumbling that it was none of their business and went on to steer the conversation in another direction.

"Are you going to cover up that bruise?" The only answer received was her tiny hand lifting up a pair of ray ban wayfarers. A smile grew on her lips as she found her keys on the floor beneath the lounge where they had fallen when she and Finn had first entered the apartment.

"Have you seen my phone?" Jesse nodded and pointed towards the kitchen where she quickly headed off too. The two men shared a look and followed her only to be knocked back in the other direction when she walked back out and headed towards the door, slipping her sunglasses on and unsuccessfully covering her still growing bruise. "I'll be back later." She mumbled, opening the front door and leaving before either of the pair could question her further.

When she had walked down two flights of stairs she finally let her tears out. It didn't take long before she was unable to even walk and was forced to sit halfway down the fourth flight of stairs. When Finn had called her "His little star" it had made her feel like everything was right because she knew he was her soul mate and she loved him, but when it was Jesse she couldn't help but be reminded of her father. "Don't cry Rach, crying is weakness. No one can see you cry." She murmured to herself. "Absolutely no one."

**-Glee-**

Rachel pounded on Shelby's door, looking down at her feet as she took a deep breath. She hadn't opened up to anyone about her feelings ever since the last time she visited her mother. It didn't take long before Beth swung the door open, a giant smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Rachel's torso. "Hey Rach." She said, grabbing onto her sisters hand and leading her inside.

"Beth, what have I told you about answering the door?" Shelby asked, turning away from the kitchen bench. A smile lit up her face as she saw Rachel lingering in the doorway. "Hey Baby." She said, placing the two dinner plates in her hands down on the bench and walked over to Rachel, pulling her into a giant bear hug. "Long time no see."

"Yeah sorry about that, I've just been a bit overwhelmed lately." Her eyes slowly closed as she hugged back, not wanting to let go. "I actually came here to talk, but if you are about to have dinner I can come back later." Shelby shook her head, grabbing onto Rachel's hand and leading her to the dining room with Beth following close behind.

"Don't be silly, I'll fix up a plate for you and you can stay for dinner, then we can talk." Rachel couldn't stop the smile on her lips as she thanked Shelby and sat down beside Beth. "I hope you don't mind Spinach and Ricotta fettuccini." Shelby said, returning to the dining room with two plates in her hand and another resting on her arm. This skill was learned from her three years working as a waitress while trying to make it through college.

Rachel hungrily licked her lips. "I absolutely love it." She picked up the fork Shelby placed down for her and twirled some of the long strings of pasta around her fork. "So how's high school?" Beth's eyes lit up as she started rambling on about her new friends and teachers and how she loves it so much more than primary school. The conversation flowed perfectly for the next half hour and before long Rachel and Shelby were alone in the lounge room as Beth went into her room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "You might want to take a seat." She mumbled, crossing her arms across her chest as she began to feel insecure. Shelby followed her instruction and sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" She asked fearfully. Rachel slipped her sun glasses off, revealing the dark bruise around her eyes. Shelby loudly gasped and stood up to cup Rachel's face in her hands. "Did Barney do this to you?" Tears fell from Rachel's eyes as she nodded her head, hugging her mother who had instantly become angry. "I'm not going to let him get away with this. Everyone deserves to know that he is a woman beater."

"He didn't mean it Mum."

"Stop making excuses for him, he hit you and that's all that matters." Shelby cut her off, standing and making her way to the front door. "I want you to stay here and mind Beth while I go tell Puck what he did to you."

"I cheated on him." Rachel cried out, causing Shelby to abruptly stop. "I've been sleeping with Finn and he found out. They were fighting and I tried to stop them." Rachel pushed herself of the lounge, slowly walking towards Shelby who still didn't turn and look her way. As she reached the woman she placed her hand on her arm, lightly pulling it to make her turn. "That was when he accidentally hit me." She made sure to emphasis the 'accidentally' to stop Shelby from telling everyone that Barney had beaten her.

Shelby took a deep breath and pulled her arm from Rachel's grip. "Why didn't you just break up with him instead of cheating and hurting him more than simply breaking up with him would?"

"Because I couldn't choose." She ran her hand through her hair, lightly closing her eyes. "I loved them both and being the selfish person that I am, I wanted them both. Am I a bad person?" Her voice was merely a whisper as she wiped the tears from her eyes, willing herself to stop crying.

Shelby reached out her arms, pulling Rachel into a hug. "You could never be a bad person. You just made a mistake, everyone makes mistakes." She could feel Rachel's tears seeping through the thin material covering her body.

"I'm so sorry mum."

The older woman looked down at her with confusion, loosening their hug. "Why? You haven't done anything to me that needs to be apologized for."

"I know, I'm just really, really sorry."

**-Glee-**

Five days had passed before Rachel left her apartment. She had called in sick for work and stayed in bed the entire time, wallowing in self-pity. It had taken Quinn and Santana to come and force her out for the night to actually make her get out of bed, take a shower and change out of Finn's shirt that she hadn't taken off since she'd put it on the night of the fight.

They had helped her cover the bruise as best they could and picked out a revealing outfit to, in Santana's words "Pick up a mother fucking sex god." They forced her into a pair of heels and brushed the knots out of her hair, the entire time telling her that she didn't need Finn or Barney. Jesse and Paul avoided her room for the hour and a half it took to make her presentable. They'd said it would be a good idea for her to see people that weren't them for the first time in a business week.

"Can't we just go to your apartment Tana? I'd feel more comfortable there." She pleaded. The two girls had dragged her out of her apartment kicking and screaming (okay, not literally) and were now trying to get her into a Taxi. "You can't seriously expect me to just want to pick up some random guy and had mindless sex with him to get over Finn and Barney. It doesn't work that way, you can't force me to have sex."

Santana eyed the Driver who was now watching the scantily clad girl with an awfully creepy grin on his face. "I'm sorry, fat Mexican isn't her type." She spat angrily, slamming the sound proof divider shut.

"That was a little unnecessary." Quinn said, twirling her long blonde hair around her slender index finger. "If we're going to have a good night you can't go around yelling at everyone. No one will dare go near Rachel if you do." The Latina ignored Quinn's comment, sending the driver the stink eye before turning to Rachel who had slumped down into the chair.

"Come on Honey, you'll ruin your hair." She mumbled, forcing her to sit up straight. She fluffed up her hair, checking to see if any of the curls had gone flat. She sighed with relief when she noticed they were all perfectly fine. "You look so hot, why couldn't you dress like this in High School? You would have had all the guys following you like a puppy and instead you chose animal sweaters... I just don't understand it."

"Hey, they were super comfortable." Rachel said, lightly slapping Santana's forearm. The girl immediately retracted but the smile on her face proved that she wasn't angry. "Where's Britt? Ever since you two got engaged you've been inseparable." Santana smiled goofily, looking down at her finger that displayed a beautiful diamond ring.

"She had dance rehearsal and shall be joining us later on. Tina and Cedes are coming to so here's hoping they leave their husbands at home and we can have an amazing time." She smiled hopefully, looking out the window to see the bright lights of the city.

Before long they had pulled up in front of the most prestige night club in Manhattan. Paparazzi seemed to appear out of nowhere the moment they stepped out of the Taxi. Santana posed beside Rachel who tried to look happy. She smiled brightly at the flashing shutterbugs, wrapping her arm around Santana's waist and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Quinn stood off to the side, avoiding being photographed. But was reluctantly pulled over by the pair who started walking to the entrance, bright flashing still following their every move.

"Hey Tony." Santana smiled, kissing his cheek as he let them straight past, angering the people that had been standing in line for hours. The three girls searched through the large crowd for Tina and Mercedes who were impossible to locate. "Cedes flight from LA arrived today so she might of decided not to come." She shouted over the music, leading the two girls over to the bar.

"What about Tina? They live in Brooklyn which isn't that far away."

"Dan's baby sitter could have canceled or is late." Rachel defended the girl, knowing that if the roles were reversed she would do the same. They all sat down at the bar and ordered two Vodka Cranberries along with a coke for Quinn who claimed she didn't feel like drinking. As they waited for their two friends they scoped the room for potential suitors for Rachel, though all three seemingly had different opinions as Quinn chose the more masculine and over the top men that liked to flaunt their testosterone to everyone in the room. Santana seemed to be spotting only girls and Rachel didn't want to be there at all.

"Hey girls." A loud voice called, pulling their attention to Mercedes and Tina who happily approached them in what seemed to be the most respectable outfits in the entire building. The darkest of the pair wrapped her arms around Quinn and Santana but turned her back on Rachel, completely snubbing her and encouraging Tina to do the same. Rachel sadly smiled at the girl who did as Mercedes told her to and turned her back on her.

Santana rolled her eyes and turned to Rachel, pointing to a guy sitting alone at the bar. "Since these two are being whores and pretending you don't exist why don't you go talk to that hottie?" Taking her directions Rachel slipped away from the bar, maneuvering her way around to the other side where the guy was sitting. She inwardly cursed as she had left her drink over the other side and was forced to buy a new one.

"Um, Vodka Cranberry please." She shouted over the music, slipping into the seat beside the man she had come over to talk to. Feeling completely awkward she sat in silence, watching as her favorite bartender fixed up her drink and walked back in their direction.

"Here you go Rach." He said, handing it over with a giant smile. "Now don't worry about paying for any drinks for the rest of the night, I've got it sorted." He smiled brightly at her before walking off to another customer, making sure to smile at her over his shoulder.

"He wants to sleep with you." The dark haired man beside her spoke before taking a large sip of his drink.

Rachel turned to look at him, gripping her Vodka Cranberry tightly in her fist. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, He wants to sleep with you and I can completely see why. You're dress is criminally short like you've just showed up from working the corner and leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination, but at least you have the body to pull it off, unlike some of these other woman in here." Rachel shook her head, lightly laughing as she turned to face him.

"Is this how you try and pick up woman because quite frankly it isn't working." The man laughed at her words, taking another sip of his beer.

"No, I noticed your friend send you over here and I'm not really in the mood to have a one night stand. I've just gotten out of the best relationship of my life and my friends are trying to force me to sleep with random woman to get over her. I said all that stuff to make you go away."

A smile slipped onto Rachel's lips as she sipped her drink through the thin straw. "To tell you the truth, I'm currently in the same situation." A comfortable silence fell on them as they both drank their drinks, not really knowing where to take the conversation.

Ten minutes had passed before he turned to her, a giant smile on his lips as she sipped at her third drink of the night. "Since we're stuck in the same situation, I think we should use each other as a cover to make our friends leave us alone."

"Before I agree to this please enlighten me to how far we are going to take things because I refuse to have sex with you." He laughed loudly at her words, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Nothing close to sex, just some dancing and kissing. You come over to my friends and be all over me and I'll come over to your friends and do the same, then we leave the club together and go our separate ways. Simple as that... So, are you in?" After a seconds thought she smiled and nodded, grabbing onto his hand and pulling him to the dance floor.

The bass of the music pounded through them as he pulled her closer. "Are my friends looking?" She shouted, moving her hips in sync with the beat, grinding against his thigh. Her nose crinkled in disgust as the overwhelming smell of sweat surrounded them and to make matters worse she could feel the moisture in the air. She had never really been the type to go out clubbing as she preferred staying home and reading a book or spending time with her friends in a quiet area so they could actually talk. The only reason she would ever actually go out was for parties and the odd time when she actually felt like clubbing.

"Yep, two of them look a little angry though." A smirk grew on her lips as she knew the angry pair would be Tina and Mercedes.

"Perfect."

-**Glee-**

After three and a half hours of dancing Rachel pulled him towards the bar, ordering what seemed to be her hundredth drink of the night. "You're a great guy." She smiled, downing half her drink before stepping as close as she possibly could. "But I've really got to go." She lightly hiccupped, laughing as he held onto her shoulders to keep her from stumbling.

"Well, thank for your help." He smiled, brushing a stray hair out of her eyes. "But, there is one thing you forgot in our deal." She looked up at him with confusion, her head slightly tilting to the side. "A kiss."

"Oh, is that it?" She asked, not even waiting for an answer as she leant forward and pressed her lips to his, running her hands through his hair as he pushed all his weight down on the bar. Her hands slipped down his chest as she parted her lips, begging for entrance which he immediately granted. After a minutes long kiss she pushed away from him, waving goodbye and walked back over to her friends. "This place blows, can I go home now?"

"Yeah Babe, I'll come too." Santana said, wrapping her arm around to Rachel's waist to keep her stable. Tina and Mercedes looked down their noses at her as she grabbed onto Quinn's arm and shouted that she has to come as well so they can party on their own at Santana's apartment. Brittany smiled and linked her pinky with Santana's, waving goodbye to the other two girls who sat down at the bar.

The taxi ride back to Santana and Brittany's apartment was quiet as Rachel fell asleep on Quinn's shoulder, her high completely wearing off as the scene had become tamer.

"You should take her home. If she comes up to our place all she is going to do is fall asleep on our couch and we want to get our Mack on." Quinn laughed, agreeing to escort Rachel back to her apartment.

"Puck won't mind if I don't come home tonight, he trusts me and besides, why would I want to cheat on him? I'm already pregnant with his child, obviously I love him." Brittany held her finger to Quinn's lips, instantly quieting her.

"As exciting as it is we can't say anything around Rach, she is still really sad over her baby." Brittany's voice was overly sweet and innocent as she and Santana leaned in through the car window on Quinn's side. The blonde girl's hair blocked their view of Rachel, causing them to miss the tears falling down her cheeks as she stared out the window on the opposite side of the car.

The two girls kissed Quinn on the cheek, paying their part of the taxi bill before entering their building. As the car sped off down the busy streets of Manhattan Rachel looked up to Quinn who was staring out the window.

"I'm really happy for you." She mumbled, a smile slipping onto her lips as she sat up straight, turning as best she could in the seatbelt.

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby, I'm really happy for you and I can't wait to have a little niece or nephew." Quinn smiled, wrapping her arms around Rachel. "You are going to make a fabulous mother."

**-Glee-**

"Fuck, I miss her so much." Finn yelled, downing another beer before throwing the bottle at the poster of Rachel Puck had hung on the wall in an attempt to let Finn get rid of his anger. For the first five hours he just sat in front of it crying, looking up at her as if she were a god. Puck had been trying to convince him that it would be best for him to just get out all of his frustrations so he could finally move on. But instead, Finn chose to cry and when he starts crying he never stops. It's almost as if his emotions had been on drought for four years until he got involved with her again and when he did cry it was like a monsoon, absolutely out of control and no one knew when it was going to end. "Why did she have to be so selfish?"

"Because she's a bitch. All women are bitches and there is no way we can change that. Just learn to accept it and move on."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Finn asked, turning to Puck who was lounging on his arm chair, his head was swung over one arm while his legs hung off the other and his torso rested on the middle.

"Because she knew how hard I tried to get her and Barney together and she just threw it all out the window for you." She spat out, turning so he was in a sitting position. "You should feel pretty lucky because she only started dating Barney because she missed you too much and needed a distraction. But seriously, I put a lot of hard work into their relationship and she turned it all to shit because she loves you."

"So you hate her because she loved me more than Barney?" Finn looked up at him in confusion. "That makes no sense." He laughed out, pulling another bear out of the bar fridge he had set up in the lounge room when everyone else had moved out.

"It makes all the sense in the world." He bit back, pushing off the chair and walking to the fridge. "I just don't want her to break your heart as well seeing as though she's happily done it before."

Finn thought back to all the times they'd hurt each other, realizing that every single time she turned out heartbroken whether it was from the effects of his actions and in almost every scenario from her's as well. "It never made her happy."

**-Glee-**

The next week Rachel spent focused on her work, and when she wasn't at work she was at the gym do her cardio training to keep in shape. When everyone told her to slow down and steady herself she would tell them that practice makes perfect and without it she would have gotten nowhere. Eventually everyone gave up and let her continue on the path she was taking, knowing that eventually she would burn out and that it would be for her own good.

When that time eventually came she refused to get out of bed, claiming she was too tired to do anything and asked Jesse to call the theatre and tell them to let her understudy take over tonight. He did as she asked and left her to sleep as it was the best thing she could do at the moment.

As it verged on seven pm she finally exited her room and headed straight for the kitchen where she grabbed the carton of Mint Chip Soy Delicious Purely Decadent vegan ice cream and tried to get back to her room without Paul and Jesse noticing her tear stained cheeks. Unfortunately they were both sitting in the lounge room and had seen her current state.

"If you don't mind I would like to spend the rest of the evening in my sleeping chamber." She spoke eloquently, trying to escape to her bedroom but the two men stopped her in her tracks.

"You've been moping around for weeks now and it's time for us to have a girl-vention." She looked up at them with an expression that could only be described as 'The Fuck?' and tried to push past again, her spoon hanging from her mouth as she put the lid back on the ice cream. "We've picked out a selection of chick flicks and get the most amazing Vegan chocolate ice cream in the world. We've got pizza from your favorite little Italian store on the way and a spot on the couch with your name on it, so what do you say?" Her eyes wandered over to the large pile of DVD's and the thought of her favorite pizza caused her to walk over to the lounge where a piece of paper with her name written on it was stuck on the middle cushion.

"Seriously?" She laughed out, pulling it off the lounge and placing it down on the table. Her eyes wandered over to the two men who were just staring in her direction with giant smiles. "Are you going to join me or are you watching the movie's from over there?"

**-Glee-**

Four hours later they had talked her into dressing up in her best dress and heels, watched Uptown girl, Material girls and were now halfway through Failure to launch when there was a knock at the door. Paul and Jesse shared a smile as Rachel stood up to answer it, taking her glass of wine with her. As she swung it open she lifted the glass to her lips, tilting her head back to empty its contents. She slowly lowered the glass, and a look of confusion found its way to her features when she saw no one standing in front of her. It wasn't until she looked all the way down that she saw Finn dressed in his best suit, down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"What are you doing? Get up." She said, looking back at Paul and Jesse who were trying to get a good view of the scene playing out before them. Finn had told them of his plan and as much as they disliked him at best they knew she loved him and he was the only person that could bring her out of this funk.

"You know, I was thinking... I suppose, I really want that beer back now." She couldn't help but laugh as she remembered the night of their first fight in New York City. She remembered him telling her that he wasn't mature enough to be a part of a committed relationship. She remembered how she refused to give him his beer because he wasn't mature and he could get it back when he could finally commit, but what really made her smile was that he actually admitted that he was ready. "Will you marry me Rachel Barbra Berry?"

"Yes, yes I will marry you." Complete happiness consumed his features as he jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around her tiny body, lifting her off the ground and twirling her around. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him as tightly as possible in the hopes he would never leave again. "I love you so much." She cried as he finally placed her on the ground, attacking her lips with his in the most passionate kiss she had ever felt.

As they pulled apart he slipped the ring on her finger, holding her tiny hands in his "I love you more than anything."

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**Ahhhhh, only one more chapter till the end, are you excited? I know I'm excited.**


	13. Epilogue

**I am so sorry that this final chapter has taken so long to be written. Life just got in the way. I know that this is inexcusable and I honestly feel terrible for letting it take this long, but I've just had so much to do. But, now that I am a high school graduate (days away from sitting the HSC/final exams) I feel that I have more time to write and do what I love. I hope that this last chapter meets the standards of you all and is a good ending to something I started so long ago. Please enjoy.**

The wedding was beautiful, just like her. I remember her beaming smile, the tears of happiness in her eyes as her fathers led her down the aisle. I remember the look of love in her eyes as she said I do, the way her hands gripped mine tightly, never wanting to let go again. I saw so much love in her eyes, more love than I could ever imagine. She loved me. She really loved me.

I'd spent so much time thinking I was a last choice for her, a bad mistake. But in that moment I knew I had been wrong. She knew what she was doing when she said yes. She knew what she was doing when she chose the flowers, the location, the dress. She knew she loved me, and I am so glad that I was able to know as well.

We danced all night long, not a worry in the world as we held each other tight. The same could be said for the events that followed the reception. Our bodies pressed together in a tight embrace, her legs wrapped around my waist and my lips on her neck. We consummated our marriage, more times than I can count, and twelve months later we decided to try for kids. We'd just moved into our own town house, having decided that our apartment would soon be too small for all the kids we planned to have. But simply wanting was different to achieving, and the struggle that ensued reminded Rachel too much of our loss six years before. But then it happened, and even though her sadness persisted, we both found joy in the news that in nine months we would be parents.

"What about David?"

"I thought we'd decided on a name already?"

"Oh yeah, sorry Rach, I'm just really excited. One month and we'll be parents." My hands rested on her stomach, rubbing small circles over the taut skin. Her mind was wholly on funny girl as we sat on the lounge, but I couldn't stop thinking about our little boy, Tate Hudson, he would be perfect. And a month later he was welcomed to the world, just as beautiful as I had imagined him to be. My Mum said he looked just like me, a carbon copy, but I could still see some of Rachel; he had her eyes.

"Isn't he perfect?" Rachel asked; her eyes remaining glued to our little Tate as a smile grew on her lips. It hurt knowing that we should have had this happiness six years ago, but we also knew that it wouldn't have been the same. We didn't love each other and that wouldn't have been fair on our daughter at all. It pains me to say that everything happens for a reason, and our daughter's death was a life lesson that we both never knew needed to be learnt. To this day we don't know what that lesson was, but we accept it for what it is and are grateful for what we have now. Our beautiful son Tate and his baby sister Eliza, they are our pride and joy, our little darlings, the only things we will leave behind on this earth. They are one half me and one half Rachel. They are simply perfect.

"Okay, we'll be back before you know it. Behave for Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine or we won't bring home your little sister." I had to be stern with them, or else they would never listen to me. At age's six and four our little wonders were absolute chaos. They didn't listen to a word I said and only ever did as their mother instructed.

"Yeah, sure, we'll behave" Tate had laughed, causing Eliza to laugh as well. It was at this moment that Rachel stepped in and told them off, explaining why it was so important they behave. We had been trying to adopt for a little over two years, ever since we found out it was almost impossible for Rachel to carry another child. It wasn't her fault; it wasn't anyone's fault, the scarring to her uterus from her caesarean had simply not fully healed, creating a large risk if she ever carried another child. So we decided on the next best thing, adoption.

"See you in two weeks; we cannot wait to meet Jenny." Kurt had been over the moon when he found out he would get yet another niece. And when we asked him to look after Tate and Eliza he couldn't say no. So, once the two weeks were over and we were back home in New York with Jenny, we were immediately bombarded by my brother who didn't worry about waiting for us to come and pick up our children as he wanted to be the first to meet his new niece.

"She is gorgeous" he had grinned, immediately asking to hold her as Tate and Eliza leant over his shoulders from behind the lounge, grinning widely as they looked down at their baby sister.

"She's very beautiful Mummy."

"Yeah, let's keep her." Rachel laughed and pulled Tate into her arms, kissing the top of his head as she motioned for Eliza to join their hug. With a grin, our mini Rachel jumped from the lounge and rushed to her mother, never taking her eyes off her new sister once she was sat in Rachel's now vacant lap that Tate had given up. Watching my little family fawn over our newest member created a joy I never knew was possible and it was in that moment that I knew everything was right. Our perfect little family was complete.


End file.
